Three Words to Choke Upon
by InuTRASHaXD
Summary: <html><head></head>All Inuyasha wants is to find and use the Sacred jewel. All Kagome wants is to live and love with out burden...  What happens when the "Great" Captain Inuyasha encounters The most powerful Miko; Kagome?. AU and Rated T for language and some sexualcontent</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the manga/anime but I however do own the made up characters, that aren't in this chapter DX **

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been revised... if you've already read it then you don't need to re-read it ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<strong>

**Chapter one (Introductions**)

"Aye captain."

"What?" sneered an angry voice.

"We've got all the unnecessary things off the ship; including ramen," Informed a man who wore robes of a monk, his hair was tied into a small rat tail at the back of his head. The man looked at his captain for a reply.

The captain however looked away from the ship that had just been ransacked by his crew, he deeply inhaled the salty air of the ocean sea, filling his aching lungs with a nasty sensation.

"Kill them all, burn the ship and while your at that Miroku get some ramen sent to my quarters " The captain replied not looking at his comrade.

"A-alrighty cap'n, what ever you say." Miroku sighed as he went over to the worn out megaphone.

**:.:.:An hour later:.:.:**

"Inuyasha." A small fox demon cried out as he entered the captain's room.

"What did you say?"

"Oh…um_ Captain_ Inuyasha," the fox kit corrected.

"Much better…"

"…."

"Eh what the fuck do you want shrimp? I don't got all day Shipou," Inuyasha growled while he glared down at Shippou.

"Oh right. We need to get to land as soon as possible," Shippou urged.

"And why would I do that?"

"We're short of medical supplies, and a lot of the 1st deck crew men were injured when they went to rob the other ship," Shippou replied hastily, not wanting to talk to the captain anymore then he needed to.

"…I'll think about it," Inuyasha huffed. Shippou scowled before he scurried off.

Inuyasha watched the kit leave, he sat down on his bed waiting for his ramen, it should have been here by now... He frowned before he shot up from his bed and out the door; he shouldn't have to wait, he was captain after all.

"Captain, is there anything you need?"

"Nothing Bankotsu, get back to work" Inuyasha snapped.

"I was doing my work, seeing I guard the second deck where YOU live which means I also have to protect you," Bankotsu sighed with annoyance.

"Don't smart mouth me or you'll be joining Miroku when I kick his ass into the ocean," Inuyasha snapped before he walked away. Inuyasha fornwed Miroku's scent hadn\t made it down to the kitchen instead it came most strongly fomr the top deck. Inuyahsa waslked up the stairs and saw Miorku who was arguing with a few man.

"Captain," Miroku cried out nervously as he spotted Inuyahsa. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Miroku, where's my ramen again?" Inuyasha asked while he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his floor against the wooden floor.

"Um captain you see, well- I think our men may have forgotten to bring the ramen from the burnt ship" Miroku said quickly, biting his bottom lip afterwards.

"What? I clearly said to get ramen. Hell instead of getting sake why didn't you go for the ramen?" Inuyasha spat, glaring at Miorku then at the other crew members who were around.

"Uh...Captain if I recall, I heard Shippou saying something about going to get more supplies... We could always get ramen from there" Miroku suggested as all the crew nodded.

"I suppose… You, go tell Musso to steer the ship towards land, you... go help and help rest of you go swab the deck," Inuyasha demanded.

"I can't wait to get on land, it's been weeks since I've seen a women," Miroku mumbled as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I know you're thinking of it too," Miroku said frowning.

"What ever, go check up on the Four Gods of War." Inuyasha huffed as he watched Miroku turn around.

_Keh_ the captain thought as he stood at the highest point of his ship and looked at the setting sun. He sighed heavily; watching the explosion of colors. Inuyasha growled when he remembered tomorrow would be the night of the new moon.

"…Cap'n… Cap'n…" Miroku panted from behind Inuyasha.

"What" Inuyasha questioned, as he turned around.

"One of the crew members from the ship earlier snuck on board…" Miroku explained as one of Inuyasha's ear twitched though his expression didn't falter.

"But fortunately Jakotsu was able to get him in a cell so what do you want us to do with him, he seems like a mere human," Miroku explained.

"Keep him. We'll throw him off the ship once we reach land, if he's persistent, kill him," Miroku nodded confused, he knew well that the captain was being generous or else he would have killed the man himself without hesitation. Miroku than mentally decided it was due to the lunar cycle as he walked away hesitantly. Once the captain was sure his side commander was gone he took another deep breath filling his lungs with the salty ocean air, though it slightly stung his lungs he couldn't find himself to not breath it in.

**:.:.:Off on a small-unknown island:.:.:**

"Kouga-kun, I'm sure you'll find a much better and suitable mate."

"But think about it dear Kagome, if we were to be mated in my case, and married in your case, than the wolf tribe and miko's would be closer allies," explained the leader of the wolf demon tribe.

"Kouga-kun, aren't you and Ayame-san already engaged?" asked the young Miko in traning who sat on the ground next to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the young girl that sat next to her on the floor, Kagome then ushered her to go and eat for it had been a while since breakfast had been served.

"But Kagome sama-"

"Chan" Kagome corrected as she sighed knowing no matter how many times she told the young girl and the other mikos to call her chan they insisted on sama.

The young miko in training flushed with embarrassment when she had been corrected.

"chan... Kagome… chan you haven't eaten anything either nor have you Kouga-kun, is there some thing I can get you two?" the girl asked. Kagome waited for Kouga to reply, who simply shook his head.

"I already ate, meat of a miko is so tasty," Kouga grinned boyishly, revealing his fangs. The young-miko bit her lip before turning to Kagome.

"Kouga-kun, that's not funny, anyway, I'm not hungry, either." The 17 year old miko stated. The young priestess in training nodded her head and hurried away.

"Well Kouga you come up 50 cemented steps every morning to ask the same question and I give you the same answer in a different form so what makes you think today would be any different," The miko sighed.

"I had a feeling in my bones," he yawned.

"You said that yesterday," she stated flatly.

"Did I?" Kouga chuckled while Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on guard duty today, see ya Kagome," Kouga said before he disappeared. She sighed as she felt lonely. Kagome rested her elbow on her knee and held her head in her palm. She looked out the small window as her other hand unconsciously played with the tiny pinkish-purple jewel around her neck.

Maybe someday she'd get off this island...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hell yes, very first chapter! ^_^<strong>  
><strong>Haha, I don't think Inuyasha cussed at all, that's a shocker, seeing as he'll be swearing like a deranged psychopath later on in the story XD<br>**

**If you have any questions just PM me or leave it in the reviews :)  
>Review anyway, I'd love to know what <em>you<em> think :)  
>C;<strong>

**~InuTrashaXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other character in Inuyasha but I do own any of the made up character.  
><strong>

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g **

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two (And so we Meet)<strong>

**:.:.:Captain Inuyasha's ship:.:.:**

"Land HO" Miroku called to his crewmembers as they jumped up and down happily.

All Four Guards of War stood beside their captain and his side commander. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu all grinned as they hopped off the ship along with a dozen other crewmembers to help take the ship to shore.

The Captain grinned feeling proud… oh no not cause of the crewmembers, hell no it was because he was a fine captain who many feared who was not to mention sexy too. Miroku and the captain were the only ones on the top deck. The crew was either down in the boats helping the ship to shore or on the last level of the ship getting their weapons ready incase the village was over great protection.

The Captain growled, as he smelled a familiar scent, wolf demon. _There's no way I'm turning back now I'll show that mangy wolf who's boss. _Inuyasha grinned.

:.:.:On the small island:.:.:

Kagome jumped off the tree hearings shouts.

"What happened" Kagome asked one of the wolf demons named Ginta.

"Pirates… lots of them heading this way" Ginta told the Miko after he bowed in her honor. Kagome grinned, finally something interesting. Kagome calmly walked over to where the crowd was forming.

"Kagome get inside it's not safe" Kouga said.

"Wait…" Kouga said sniffing the air… dog, stinky, stench of mutt… _I'll get him this time_.

Kouga grinned as his wolves readied themselves. Kagome stood in front of the wolves as Kouga stood next to her. Realizing the pirates did not care that there were people they brought their ship on shore almost running over the powerful miko and her wolf friends. Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome and hopped on to the highest tree looking directly eye-to-eye with his enemy.

:.:.:On the ship:.:.:

Inuyasha grinned as he narrowed his eyes locking them into his enemy's.

"Kouga it's has been a while eh" Inuyasha said jumping off his ship which was a great distance down from the ground. The hanyou landed on his feet while his men stood behind him grinning. Kouga also jumped off the tree landing blissfully with Kagome in his arms still holding her bridal style. Kagome ushered Kouga to put her down. Kouga without hesitation did making sure the miko was stable before taking his arms off her.

"Inuyasha you mutt you dare show your face after I defeated you years ago" Kouga clenched his teeth.

"Haha is that what you did cause I clearly remember ME taking over your little wolf village, well who cares either way you ended up here cause of me" Inuyasha grinned.

"Who are you" Kagome questioned.

"Don't bother with him-"

"Nonsense I'm Inuyasha lord Inuyasha if you shall" Inuyasha grinned.

"You-"Kagome started but stopped

"Kagome, Kagome sama" Ginta and Hakakhu yelled in unison. Kagome didn't bother looking back she tilt her head back slightly to show that she was listening not willing to turn her back.

"The mikos have been hidden" Ginta said not bothering to whisper. Kouga shot Ginta a glare.

"Mikos eh" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was shocked that he was able to here but she didn't bother to show it.

"Thanks Ginta for that useful information" Inuyasha grinned.

Kouga tensed up.

"Hold your men back," Kagome told Kouga who merely nodded as he sent a third of his wolves to protect the mikos. She took long confident strides toward Inuyasha and his men. Inuyasha huffed.

"Jakotsu, Suikotsu go follow those wolves while you're at it take all the medicine, food and of coarse ramen that we need… got it?" Inuyasha asked ignoring the powerful miko who had suddenly stopped not far from where Inuyasha and his crew stood.

Jakotsu nodded at Suikotsu who used his charm to form a dark cloud on which his men would be able to fly over the wolves. Jakotsu look around nervously

"Umm… Ban-Ban" Jakotsu said.

"Jak, leave it to you to not have your charm when you most need it" Bankotsu shook his head tossing Jakotsu his charm as Inuyasha muttered absurd words to Jakotsu who merely stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and made a dark cloud with the charm he had barrowed from his elder brother once Jakotsu was sure all his men were on the cloud he looked at Inuyasha incase Inuyasha had anything else to say.

"What the fuck you looking at fag" Inuyasha snapped at Jakotsu who looked hurt.

Renkotsu and Bankotsu shook their head at their captain. Inuyasha turned his head to the Miko.

"So Kouga is this your mate?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Umm." Kouga started nervously. Kouga debated what to say….

Inuyasha sniffed the air than looked at Kouga

"Oh wait she can't be you haven't marked her" Inuyasha sneered.

The miko stood in between Kouga and Inuyasha's men she narrowed her eyes.

"Miroku you bastard get down here" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku who was the only one on the ship drinking sake.

"Ehh… Oh coming" Miroku said as he slowly jumped off the ship seeing he was a human.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha motioned to the Miko named Kagome.

"Oh my… good lord do forgive me," Miroku said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Hmph seems that the monk is smart" Kouga complimented.

Kagome sighed

"Inuyasha bow your head," Miroku said through gritted teeth.

"Keh why should I bow my head to that wench she should be bowing her head to me for I am Inuyasha" Inuyasha sneered.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kouga

.

"Shame on you dog turd" Kouga said shaking his head he mumbled something to his wolves to go forward. Kagome held her hand up angry that Kouga had not listened to her earlier command. Miroku took a few steps forward.

"Dear lady Kagome I'm very, very sorry for Inuyasha's behavior" Miroku said softly. Kagome nodded.

"Apology accepted" Kagome said straightly.

"Feh Miroku you can be sorry all you want but I'm not sorry. You fucking bitch" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome inwardly grinned, it doesn't matter the other mikos aren't here to hear what she says… right?

"I would be talking…." Kagome snickered before she turned around to face Kouga

"Kouga take your men back, don't waste you time killing them, one of the mikos must have put up a barrier. While you do that I'll go collect food since ours has been stolen" Kagome said hotly while glaring at Inuyasha who was shocked. _She's not going to bother to fight?_ Kagome looked back at Kouga whose men were all heading back.

"Kouga, go" Kagome demanded.

"But Kagome I vowed to protect you I'm staying"

"Fine, do as you wish I'm going to get food, and you-"Kagome said looking at Inuyasha

"You and your filthy men can leave since have taken all the food and medical herbs" Kagome said as she put her nose in the air and walked off as Kouga followed glaring at Inuyasha.

"What a beauty" Miroku grinned.

"So… she's not gonna fight us eh... than you men, attack" Inuyasha said pointing at Renkotsu's men

"Alrighty than Captain" Renkotsu said confused why Inuyasha would want to attack.

Renkotsu's men shot arrows flaming with fire, however Renkotsu stood next to Inuyasha.

"I want you to make a fire circle around the miko" Inuyasha grinned. Without questioning his captain he did as he was told the miko looked confused, as a small fire circled around her growing bigger and hotter. The scared miko suddenly felt something hit her upper arm: she groaned as she took the arrow out of her arm she saw her white clothing stain from her blood. She tried breathing but seeing that she was a human the carbon dioxide filled her lungs causing her to faint. Inuyasha grinned as he saw Jakotsu and Suikotsu return with their men.

"Everyone get on board," Inuyasha hollered.

The entire crew raced on to the boat. Once Inuyasha was sure that his entire crew was on board he ran to the Miko who lied unconscious in the middle of a fire circle. Inuyasha grinned as he scooped her up, lucky for him that the wolves had not noticed him take the young miko on to his boat. Inuyasha yelled for the side commander to steer the boat as he ran to his head quarters laying the miko onto his bed.

"I'm good" Inuyasha grinned knowing that if he could get the strong miko to be on his side fighting demons would be much more easier, little did Inuyasha know that the Miko held something around her neck that Inuyasha had wanted for years.

* * *

><p><strong>READREVIEW/CRITIZE :D**

**~InuTrashaXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other character in Inuyasha but I do own any of the made up character. This is annoying i hate writing this...**

**Oh and also**

** http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g **

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 (Sweet Revenge)<strong>

**:.:.:In the captain's head quarters:.:.:**

Inuyasha sighed greatly; it had been 3 hours since he had kidnapped the miko and no sign of the mangy wolf. He sighed sitting on the deck with the other men eating ramen.

"Captain, I checked on the miko, she's awake," Bankotsu informed.

"Good" Inuyasha grinned as he carried his ramen into his quarters.

"If there's any problem… don't hesitate to fix it yourself" Inuyasha sneered.

"Hmph that wench better not try to attack me, though she probably is weak even though Shippou took care of her wounds" Inuyasha huffed to himself. He causally walked in grinning evilly once he himself saw the miko yawning annoyed.

:.:.:Kagome.:.:.:

"Hmm" Kagome moaned as she woke up, the pain in her upper arm lessened.

"Kouga…" Kagome peered, seeing a very blurry figure standing in front of her.

"That flea bag ain't here" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome furrowed her brow wondering whom the voice belonged to.

"Who is it" Kagome

"It's me wench"

"Me?… Inuyasha" Kagome said loudly, _where am I what happened to the others_ Kagome thought. Kagome instantly got up before a seething pain ran down her arm.

"Humph" Kagome groaned as she threw her self back on the bed.

"Bitch calm the fuck down"

"Calm the fuck down?…" _Uh oh… wait the mikos aren't here so they can't hear me…yay. _"Ugh what the fuck am I doing here with these fucking fucked up pirate shit heads?" Kagome murmured, Inuyasha growled obviously he heard what she said.…. "What AM I doing here" Kagome asked louder.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean" Kagome asked more confused.

"I mean… you should be in a cell for your bad behavior, wench… not to mention you are a prisoner" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha picked her up with out any mercy and threw her on his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" The miko yelled. She punched and kicked the captain ignoring the pain.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking lady Kagome" Miroku said as he followed Inuyasha.

"What?"

"I mean Captain…"

"I'm taking her to the cell on the last level" Inuyasha sneered.

"But Inuyasha she's a very powerful miko and you've already hurt her" Miroku said annoyed.

"Get off my back" Inuyasha demanded.(A/N if you've seen the episodes you'll realize that inuyasha says that lot :D)

Inuyasha with Kagome on his shoulder reached the small cell with Miroku behind him. Inuyasha huffed and threw her down.

"Oww" Kagome whined angrily.

"Inuyasha you're not leaving lady Kagome down here alone" Miroku stated.

"Since when did you become captain, munk?" Inuyasha asked roughly. Miroku ignored Inuyasha and kneeled down beside Kagome.

"Your wounds must hurt Kagome sama" Miroku said.

"Don't worry they'll heal soon" Kagome said bitterly. "Do you mind standing aside Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Sure" Miroku said knowingly what would happen next. Kagome closed her eyes unleashing quite a bit of her aura. Kagome's purifying power hit Inuyasha making him growl. Inuyasha shooed Miroku out of the cell locking the lock.

"You'll be sorry" Miroku informed Inuyasha who huffed.

"Bitch" Inuyasha murmured.

:.:.:With Inuyasha:.:.:

Inuyasha walked out of the tiny room with cells to lock prisoners. Inuyasha looked at Renkotsu one of the Four Guards of War who protected the last level with the prisoners. Renkotsu nodded at the captain as Inuyasha did the same.

"Renkotsu, I want you to keep an eye on the wench" Inuyasha ordered.

"Sure thing captain" Renkotsu replied bored as fuck.

:.:.:Kagome:.:.:

As soon as Kagome was sure that Inuyasha was gone she quickly got up putting both hand on the lock. She grinned yes she was a miko but she hadn't been trained completely so obviously she wasn't able to open it. Kagome pulled out a bobby pin from her hair as she did a large strand of hair fell in front of her face. She quickly pushed it away. She sighed in relief when the lock clicked. She pushed open the cell door and looked around for a weapon… anything a sword, bow and arrow she finally saw a small but somewhat chipped sword it obviously wasn't in the best condition but it was good enough. Kagome walked out of the small cell room. Luckily Renkotsu (4th level Guard) and Jakotsu (3rd level guard) were already asleep. Kagome sighed… These were the times she wished she had listened and learned how to use her miko powers and make light. Kagome steadily walked to the second deck

"Hey who goes there" Bankotsu's voice asked

"Um... It's me…"

"Oh Kagome sama… how'd you get out of your cell?"

"Some way I suppose you're gonna try and take me back," Kagome asked annoyed.

"Oh no. Believe me I have a heart unlike Inuyasha," Bankotsu nodded.

"Um… I was wondering is there by any chance a proper room I can sleep in?" Kagome asked.

"Well you won't want to sleep in the 4th level cause all the rooms are taken… the 3rd level has a few rooms but I doubt it would be safe seeing there is a lot of men on that level… wait everyone of this ship besides you is male… oh my… you should stay on the second level. But listen up. Inuyasha owns more than half on the second deck… heck Inuyasha owns the whole damned ship anyways there are 4 rooms on the second level excluding Inuyasha's room. I have that one" Bankotsu said pointing at a room at the very end. "Miroku has that one, and that leaves us with two rooms you can pick any from those, believe when I say you'll be much safer on this level though Miroku is a pervert but I'm sure he wouldn't…maybe he would…. Not how bout we don't count on it, Good night," Bankotsu said quickly.

"Wait Bankotsu" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh well there's three on the entire ship, one on the 4th level and one on the 3rd level…"

"What about the third one"

"Oh that one is on the second level, but… it's Inuyasha's he's the only one who's allowed to use it. To tell you the truth, NO ONE has ever even been in his bathroom let alone use it"

"Umm can you tell me where it is?" Kagome asked biting her lip.

"What's the point of that, you're not allowed to use it" Bankotsu questioned.

"Oh I know but um… I sleep walk… yeah I sleep walk and you know in case I end up there…" Kagome lied as she looked at Bankotsu who seemed to have bought it.

"Oh well okay it's the room right next to Inuyasha's room"

"Kay thanks good night," Kagome said as she ran to a room. She closed the door and waited. Kagome quickly opened her door a few minutes later peering out, to her luck Bankotsu had already left for his room. Kagome slowly tip toed to Inuyasha's room. She silently opened it up to see a sleeping Inuyasha. Lucky for Inuyasha it was dark so Kagome wasn't able to see Inuyasha's Human form… _Hmm… what should I do? What can I possibly do to make Inuyasha regret making me stay in that mice infested cell_? Kagome looked through the pockets of her light blue pants (Imagine Kikyou's outfit but instead of red pant light blue pants :D) Kagome pulled out a small container with red pigment. She looked down at the sleeping figure, dipped her index finger into the pigment and smudged it onto Inuyasha's face, she than put more on to Inuyasha's face. _Maybe I should ruin his hair…_ Once she was sure his entire face was covered in the stinky red pigment she walked out of his room. _Hmph, that should stay on for at least 2 days. Now that that's done with I should get cleaned up_. Kagome intentionally walked into Inuyasha's bathroom, _cleaner than I though it would be._ Kagome looked herself in the mirror her face had dirt stains, usually she didn't gave a crap on how she looked but weirdly she did right now maybe it was cause the entire crew is male. Kagome sighed as she pulled out two blue ribbons and a couple bobby pins from her hair_, it seems like forever since I let down my hair, the mikos always tied their hair up. Oh well not like their here. Maybe being kidnapped was good thing at least I don't have listen to all those horrid rules. To bad I don't have a comb to brush my hair with. _Kagome turned around to face a bathtub_… I suppose I can take a bath… _

:.:.:Later:.:.:

Once Kagome took a bath she sighed as she had to put on the same dirty clothing. She quickly grabbed all her hair accessories and walked out of the bathroom her hair-dripping wet. Unaware, Kagome that we had dropped one of her blue ribbons walked inside of her room.

:.:.:In the mourning with Inuyasha:.:.:.

inuyasha gruffly got up annoyed. He looked out from the small window in his room, the sun hadn't come out yet.

"Aw fuck" Inuyasha grumbled to him self. He yawned looking in the mirror at his human form…

"Whaaaaaaat" Inuyasha yelled as his entire face was covered in stinky red pigment.

"MIROKU… MIROKU… GET YOU ASS HERE" Inuyasha yelled. "Fuuuck" Inuyasha said annoyed clenching his fist. The door swung open.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha what happened to your face?"

"I dunno you tell me go I want you to find the culprit" Inuyasha stated_. Who ever it was must have known I was human tonight or maybe it was a coincidence, no I'm sure it wasn't a coincidence._

"What the fuck are you looking at go" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku who inwardly laughed at Inuyasha.

"If you dare tell a soul I'll throw you to the sharks munk" Inuyasha added. As soon ad Miroku left Inuyasha thought of the possible suspects; Miroku, Shippou and Bankotsu they were the only people on the entire ship who knew Inuyasha turned in to a mere human on the night of a new moon. _Wait that Miko was kidnapped yesterday so it could have been her too… no but she's locked up in the cell she couldn't possibly have gotten out… It can't be Miroku because Miroku much rather dream about women than torture Inuyasha, It can't be Shippou because Shippou would wake the entire ship by jumping up and down trying to reach the doorknob. Bankotsu but why would Bankotsu do this… Hmm…I'll just have to see, but first I need to take this crap off. _Inuyasha walked out of his room trying to hide so no one would see his face let alone his human form. Inuyasha went into his bathroom quickly wiping it off. He looked into the mirror it was not completely wiped off but it couldn't be seen from at least a meter away. Inuyasha looked at his bathroom something was different… He was able to smell things miles away when he was a demon but even as a human the scent was visible_. The scent smells familiar but who's it from? _Besides the scent Inuyasha could tell someone had disobeyed his orders and used his bathroom. _Who ever used the bathroom could also be the culprit for the pigment incident. _Inuyasha looked him self in the mirror… _I guess I don't look all that bad as human_; Inuyasha thought as he grinned at him self in the mirror. Suddenly Inuyasha's black hair slowly turned lighter…

"Much better" Inuyasha grinned. Inuyasha was about to walk out of the bathroom and see whether Bankotsu was the culprit but stopped when something blue on the floor caught his eye. _A blue ribbon, hmm I've seen it before… that Miko what's-her-face… Kagome. That girl was wearing two blue ribbons, but how'd they get here. I'm sure I locked the door…. _Inuyasha picked up the blue ribbon stuffing it into his pocket. He went back to his room Inuyasha looked him self in the mirror, Inuyasha looked at a thick and long piece of red cloth from the fire rat he warped it around his head, grinning at the man in the mirror who had long white hair, perfect toned skin a newly tied red piece of cloth on his head. He walked out of his room.

"Good mourning Inuyasha" Bankotsu grinned.

"Where is she?"

"Where is she, who?" Bankotsu stalled.

:.:.:Kagome:.:.:

Kagome woke up yawning as she looked at the small mirror in her room she pulled out her hair accessories. She defiantly wasn't going to tie her hair up so she cocked her head. She put the bobby pins back, than she realized she only had one ribbon. _Where is the other one? _Kagome thought as she dug into her pocket deeper… nothing… Kagome waved it away. She finger brushed her hair than grabbed a couple strands of hair from one side of her head braided it than wrapped the ribbon around it. _Well one side is better than none_ Kagome thought as she flipped her hair back and walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it?<em>**

**_READ/REVIEW/CRITIZE :D_**

**~InuTrashaXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah i don't own Inuyasha even though I wished I did, oh well I'll make up another character that looks just like him and he'll be mine.. :D kay wahever I don't own them unless they're made up so yeah go on scroll down read and review. **

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g **

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. I Can Interact?<strong>

**:.:.:Normal:.:.:**

"She's in the cell… believe me Inuyasha would I ever lie to you" Bankotsu asked.

"Heh hell yeah you would… I'm starting to think all of you crack heads are on her side" Inuyasha grumbled just as Kagome walked out of her room.

"I knew it" Inuyasha yelled, "She was in a room you liar, how'd you get out of the cell wench?" Inuyasha asked angry.

"Some how" Kagome said as she stalked off.

"Hey you can't turn your back to me come back here I have a bone to pick with you" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned around to Inuyasha who smiled smugly as he held a blue ribbon in his hands.

"My ribbon" Kagome grinned than frowned…"I mean who's is that?"

"Heh, I found it in MY bathroom not to mention all the red pigment on my face" Inuyasha sneered

"Someone must hate you A LOT" Kagome nodded Inuyasha than cringed at the thought that the miko could have seen his human form.

"Did … you by any chance see the color of my hair?"

"Umm it was dark so no I didn't" Kagome said confused. "Wait was it a new moon?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened. Kagome laughed.

"You know… being one of the so called powerful Miko it is my duty know everything and by everything I mean EVERYTHING so yeah I know you're a half demon… I know you turn human on the new moon and I also know you after the Shikon No Tama" Kagome grinned proudly. "Oh right I didn't know you were human at the time when I put the red pigment on but I just realized" Kagome added.

"Ha. So you are the culprit who used my bathroom and put this shit on my face" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Kagome who's eyes widened.

"…I didn't say that" Kagome quickly said back.

"Yeah you did, Bankotsu ain't that what she said?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know" Bankotsu replied annoyed as he walked away.

"Hey get back here..." Inuyasha yelled waving his fist as Kagome snickered.

"You, I'm going to lock you back in the cell, first you use my bathroom than you put pigment on my face" Inuyasha stated.

"Sure… you know what how bout I take my self to the cell than I'll lock it than I'll re-open at night use your bathroom and put pigment on your face. How bout it tough guy" Kagome said with a big fake smile.

"Fine be that way… um… you're to follow me and stay in my sight" Inuyasha demanded.

"Seems reasonable but what if I disobey those rules," Kagome asked.

"Than… I'll make you walk the plank" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah well I'm going to pretend that you would actually do something like that to me and stay in line" Kagome replied knowing that, that had struck a nerve and Inuyasha would try to say something smart but instead say something not so smart.

"Feh... I would so do that… you know if you… weren't umm… my prisoner I would have made you done it alone time a go" Inuyasha said confused hoping to god that made sense he didn't want some one to think he was stupid let alone a girl.

"But if I stay in line I get to order this ship for one whole day" Kagome stated.

"Fine" Inuyasha said confidently _hell this chick cannot stay in line_.

"Good, I can't wait till tomorrow" Kagome grinned as she walked off.

"Hey you're suppose to stay in my sight" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am, anyway I'm going to the kitchen cause I beg to differ that men can cook a proper meal" Kagome informed.

"Hmph well… I guess I don't mind some real food," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Kagome walked to kitchen she pushed open the door to see Shippou.

"Kagome sama" Shippou grinned.

"Shippou please just call me Kagome" Kagome sighed as Shippou eagerly nodded.

"Well what are you making" Kagome asked.

"Umm… I really don't know I just put some of everything into the pot" Shippou said.

"Where's the cook"

"He's sick" Shippou said.

"Oh okay Shippou can you pass some of the pepper" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pushed open the kitchen door.

"Shippou what the hell are you doing here," Inuyasha asked as he grabbed Shippou's collar and flung him out of the kitchen.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said annoyed as she ran to the tiny kitsune helping him up.

"You ought to know your manners" Kagome shot.

"Why don't you make me," Inuyasha snapped.

"You little-" Kagome started until she saw the fox demon cocked his head waiting for her to continue. Kagome sighed unlike Inuyasha she had manners.

"Just leave" Kagome finished.

"Sorry, no can do you have to stay in my sight all day" Inuyasha reminded. "Oh and by staying in line you have to do what I tell, no demand you to do" Inuyasha said smugly.

"Sure" Kagome grinned Inuyasha's eyes widened… _she's not going to argue?_ "Even if I tell you that you have to clean the entire ship top to bottom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah let me finish making breakfast than I'll start cleaning if that's fine with you… I might be able to clean and make breakfast at the same time…" Kagome said lost in thought. Inuyasha's eyes were practically out of his skull.

"Anything else" Kagome said innocently as she tapped her foot waiting for Inuyasha to speak.

"…What are you plotting?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh… nothing just doing as I was being demanded to do" Kagome smirked.

"F-feh just do those two things than I'll see what else has to be done," Inuyasha said, shaking his head as he walked out of the kitchen.

"This is going to be great" Kagome grinned as the tiny kitsune wondered what had juts happened.

:.:.:Around lunch time:.:.:

Kagome wiped beads of sweat from her forehead; she had just finished cleaning the last deck. The last two decks were absolutely disgusting Kagome wondered when was the last time they cleaned the ship but the bathrooms were revolting except for Inuyasha's bathroom obviously Inuyasha had his bathroom cleaned everyday… by Shippou. Kagome grinned; the ship had never looked better well she wouldn't know it's only been two days…

Inuyasha grumbled as Miroku grinned.

"Ya know Inuyasha I think Kagome sama will win the bet and purposely she will order you around with the most meanest/dirtiest/annoying/anything in between jobs… face it she's gonna win this bet" Miroku said as he admired the ship which shone.

"No she won't" Inuyasha snapped but truthfully Inuyasha was starting to doubt the chances of him winning. He thought of backing out but than what kind of example would he show to his crew members _but if that wench wins than there is more than a 100 percent chance of that miko making me do all the awful jobs… _

"Eh Miroku we have to do something" Inuyasha said.

"Nuh uh. I am off duty… well not really but as you friend, yes I am off duty so go find Bankotsu" Miroku stated before he pranced off.

"Miroku, you bastard get back here," Inuyasha snapped as he shook his fist. Inuyasha sighed more dreadfully than annoyed.

Kagome looked for Inuyasha finally spotting him, he was yelling at some crewmember.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called as she walked over.

"What" Inuyasha snapped while not taking his eyes off of the crewmember.

"Well I've cleaned the entire ship and I still need to clean you room, so…" Kagome asked

"So what" Inuyasha said confused.

"So I need your keys to open the door" Kagome sighed.

"What" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I-Need-You-Key-To-Open-Your-Damn-Door" Kagome replied.

"Oh that….. My doors locked"" Inuyasha questioned shocked.

"Yeah" Kagome snapped

"I never lock my door I- shit I left the key in my room" Inuyasha said holding the bridge of his nose.

"So just knock it open with your demon power" Kagome snickered. Kagome walked off to Inuyasha's room with Inuyasha following her. Once they reached the door Kagome waited for Inuyasha.

"Open it" Kagome urged, Kagome sighed as she lightly pushed Inuyasha aside as she used her foot and kicked the door as hard as she could and it opened.

"Whoa…" Inuyasha said strangely.

"What" Kagome asked confused.

"Never mind" Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked around she took a deep breath getting rid of any annoyance, anger whatever and she grinned.

"So you can get lost while I clean" Kagome nodded with a fake smile.

"You can't order me around" Inuyasha snapped. _Not yet… Just wait till tomorrow… _Kagome thought.

"Fine" Kagome shot as she bent down to pick up the many ramen containers on the ground.

…

Kagome had finished the entire room while a half demon sat crossed legged on his bed looking at her, amused.

"Do you want me to organize your closets?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno" Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome sighed, _its all right Kagome just ignore him until tomorrow, than YOU can order him around and annoy him_ Kagome thought to her self and grinned. She opened up the first wooden drawer to see a pirate hat. She pulled it out looking at it amused

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that's my hat I only wear it in battles that are worth looking good in" Inuyasha grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes. She than put it back in the closet and opened the next to see a big amount of red cloth. She cocked her head and reached to grab it bringing it to her face and looked at it weirdly. She looked at Inuyasha realizing that the red pieces of cloth tied around Inuyasha's head and wrist were the same material as the one she held right now.

"Cloth from the fire rat" Inuyasha said expressionless.

"Oh" Kagome replied… _I guess I wasn't taught everything _Kagome sighed inwardly.

"Do you want me to wash it?" Kagome asked

"I never wear it… only for intense battles" Inuyasha smirked.

"Well I think it would be nice if you had it cleaned for the next time you have one of your intense battles" Kagome snorted as Inuyasha huffed. Kagome opened up another closet to see a long sheath she pulled it out knowing that Inuyasha was watching her every move she took the sword out of the scabbard to see a rusty sword.

"Tessaiga!" Kagome grinned.

"You know 'bout it?" Inuyasha asked more out of confusion than question.

"Yes, when I was a little girl my parents… that took me in told me stories about the legendary sword that was made by a great dog demon who passed it down to his half human son also that Tessaiga has a brother Tenseiga who was passed down to your full demon brother Sesshomaru but he told me that didn't use it because he wasn't the kind of person to save-"

"You've met Sesshomaru?"

"Yep" Kagome grinned

"And… he didn't kill you?" Inuyasha asked

"Nope why would he, he knows I'm protecting the sacred je-" Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're protecting the what?" Inuyasha asked completely confused.

"Oh never mind" Kagome said making weird hand gestures out of nervousness.

"Oh okay… so what were you saying about your parents… did your real parents die?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh… well-" Kagome started as she played with her hair.

"When I was about 1 month old… my parents died… protecting me" Kagome gulped looking at the wooden floor. "My parents knew a demon family… they were close to them actually, they're from the Bear Demon tribe (A/N he he couldn't think of anything else…) so I've been living with them since then… when I turned 13 they were told that I held great spiritual power and that there was a small Miko village. So they sent me there so I learned a verity of different things and later on Kouga's wolf demon tribe came because someone… you in particular drove them out of there land so they made a vow that they would protect me and the other Mikos if they got to live on the island" Kagome said taking a deep breath. "Well anyways why did you start sailing the seas?" Kagome asked

"…."

"You know I know a lot about you?"

"no… what do YOU know" Inuyasha asked

"Well I know you were an average hanyou than you met Kikyo the miko who protected the sacred jewel you fell in love but decided you wanted to be a full fledged demon more so you killed her in attempt to steal the sacred jewel she died you ran off" Kagome said.

"Or so that's what people think" Inuyasha grumbled

"What do you mean?"

"There's no point you wouldn't believe me" Inuyasha sighed.

'Well if you tell me maybe I will" Kagome snapped

"Ugh fine. I loved Kikyo I never hurt her I never wanted the sacred jewel after I met Kikyo I vowed to protect her and the jewel. I was gone to get herbs to help Kikyo because she had just finished a battle with a demon who had hurt her severely when I came back everyone was yelling screaming. I went to look for Kikyo but a bunch of the villagers attacked me I didn't understand. I didn't know Kikyo was dead at the time. I than fond out fro one of the villagers that was trying to kill me. I was hurt that was why I ran off I never hurt Kikyo I completely forgot about the jewel until 17 years ago I heard a miko had been born and that she had the sacred jewel…I've been searching for her all these years" Inuyasha sighed.

"Do you even know how she looks?" Kagome asked

"No, I don't care how long it takes but I will get that jewel as soon as I get it I will turn into a full fledged demon" Inuyasha said

"And what will you do to the Miko?" Kagome asked… She had to know obviously… she was the Miko she wanted to know what Inuyasha would do to her if he ever found out she was the sacred jewel holder…

"Well I guess I'll kill her" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh but why avenge Kikyo's death?" Kagome said changing the subject.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing… never mind" Kagome said annoyed obviously he didn't know that this very moment Kikyo was with Kagome's demon brother. Kagome snorted she was certain her theory was right though she wasn't going to tell anyone until she was positive. Kagome felt her throat tighten if only the Jewel didn't exist maybe just maybe she would have known her family… maybe all those thousands and thousands of people wouldn't be dead.

"May your soul rest in peace" Kagome muttered to herself..

"So about your parents … do you miss them… your real parents" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I didn't really know them but I guess I do in a way" Kagome replied.

"I know how you feel… I never knew my father either" Inuyasha sighed.

"Ohh" Kagome sighed.

"Well you better get working wench" Inuyasha grinned. For some reason seeing the miko in front of him look pained causing Inuyasha to cheer her up.

"Sure thing dog boy" Kagome snorted as she grinned back. _We actually had a conversation… _

"Do you want me to sharpen Tessaiga?" Kagome asked

"…You know how to sharpen a sword," Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes, as I told you before I was taught a lot more than an average girl" Kagome snapped but that didn't stop Inuyasha from laughing…

"You know I also was taught how to make a grave," Kagome evilly laughed while she narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha automatically stopped laughing.

"Well I'm gonna go sharpen this" Kagome said lifting the Tessaiga "And clean this" Kagome ended holding up the cloth of the fire rat. Kagome was about to walk out until she heard Inuyasha say something.

"It was nice talking to you"

For some reason Kagome blushed… why was she blushing?

"Thanks it was nice talking to you too" Kagome grinned back.

"See ya" Inuyasha waved

"You too… And Inuyasha" Kagome started.

"Huh… what" Inuyasha asked

"If you think flattering me will make me go easier on you tomorrow than you should think again" Kagome snickered and walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha to sigh heavily… but he did mean what he said.

As soon as Kagome stepped out she wondered hectically why she blushed, she was sure no positive she didn't like that man he was selfish, evil, cruel and anything and everything that comes close… But her brain repeated the same question…did she like this man… NO she didn't he was in a way wanting to kill her. Not to mention her only intension for living was to protect the jewel, if she fell in love she would die causing another Miko to go through the same pain plus she didn't want to end up like Kikyo.

Kikyo was killed cause she fell in love well not really Kikyo was a stupid bitch she was using Inuyasha she never loved him. Kikyo knew that she was bound to the jewel until it ceased to exit. She was in love with Kenzo; Kagome's older demon brother (from the family that took her in)

Kagome knew Kenzo for 13 years, he loved Kagome as if she was his actual younger sister but he also took pride in being a full-fledged demon. Kikyo loved Kenzo so she didn't want to change him. She decided the only way to take the jewels burden off of her was to have Inuyasha wish to be human, once Inuyasha turned human she would run off freely to Kenzo. Kagome knew very well that Kenzo had no clue about Kikyo's plot knowing him he still didn't know. After Kikyo was killed by supposedly Inuyasha, someone resurrected her. Kenzo had noticed that but ignored it he loved Kikyo all the same end of story, so for 50 years Kikyo had been living with the demon bear tribe than 17 years ago the Demon Bear tribe's leader took Kagome in than they realized she was the incarnation of Kikyo. At age 13 the Shikon No Tama came out of Kagome's body. Kagome remembered clearly that Kikyo demanded Kenzo to take the Sacred jewel from Kagome and give it to Kikyo she said that Kagome was a mere human with no power but she was wrong. Kenzo told Kikyo that it was no longer her responsibility, that Kagome was the miko chosen to protect the jewel that's why they sent her off to the small miko island to learn how to protect it. Kagome had always hated Kikyo but now she hated her more. But two questions still racked Kagome's brain; If Inuyasha didn't kill Kikyo than who did. Also who resurrected Kikyo?

Kagome sighed heavily and walked into her room she held the small, pink, circular jewel that hung on her neck from a piece of cloth… It was true… She was born to protect the jewel and would die protecting the jewel.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did. It took me longer than I thought cause of mother's day and two birthdays any who READREVIEW/CRITIZE :D I want to say that i'm sorry i'm taking months to add the next chapter but I was finished until my evil couputer crashed and now I'm re-writing -insert sigh-. I'm spending day and night re-writing so be happy :D**

**~InuTrashaXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other character in Inuyasha but I do own any of the made up character.  
><strong>

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g **

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 (Captain for a day)<strong>

**:.:.: Around 8 :.:.**:

"Inuyasha get up" Kagome said as she walked into Inuyasha's room.

"Ha… I... beat you, you ass…. hole…" Inuyasha muttered in his sleep.

"Wonder what he's dreaming about… Inuyasha get up" Kagome said as she tapped her foot while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Inuyasha if you don't get up I'll… I'll… I'll throw this thing… some kind of tool … at you so get up" Kagome demanded as she started counting  
>…..1<br>…..2  
>…..3<br>Kagome grabbed the tool and shook her head as she threw it with all her might towards Inuyasha's head. As the tool came closer and closer to Inuyasha's head Kagome almost regretted it… _shit what if I split his head in two?_ Kagome closed her eyes and heard the thud… She slowly opened her eyes to see a smirking Inuyasha with his hand in the air with the tool… _he caught it… show off_

"I have very sensitive hearing" Inuyasha said as he put the tool on his side table "Anyways, what do you want, wench?" Inuyasha asked

"First I want to remind you… that I'm captain for today… second as captain… this-" Kagome said spinning her finger in a circle " This room is called the captains quarters so it's mine for today and all its contents now move it bucko" Kagome grinned as she pointed at the door.

"… Whatever… not like there's anything valuable in this room" Inuyasha yawned as he walked out as Kagome followed him out humming. Inuyasha went towards Suikotsu as Kagome stopped by the railing sitting on it she looked down at the water hopefully she wouldn't fall. Kagome could swim, yes but she couldn't stand cold water. Oh well she'd just have to hold onto the railing. She looked off at the horizon where the sun had already risen.

"It's so beautiful "Kagome said dazed. _I wish I was a bird… whoa cliché much? _Kagome sighed but jerked as she quickly tightening her grip on the railing as someone poked her from behind.

"Inuyasha I almost fell" Kagome yelled annoyed

"Well… you didn't so shuddup" Inuyasha snapped as he leaned his back on the railing, turning his head slightly to see Kagome.

"So aren't you gonna punish me?... like you said you would"

"No, unlike you I need a reason to punish you" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha raised an eye brow

"Wow, you're smarter than you seem"

"I'm sorry what was that" Kagome snapped

"Nothin'" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome rolled her eyes. They looked at the horizon a little longer, than Kagome swung her feet over the railing to get back on deck. Kagome confidently went to the men who steered the steering wheel. She waited for them to notice her so she wouldn't have to be the first to talk. While she waited she pulled out one of the blue ribbons in her pockets and tied a high ponytail on her head swaying it slightly liking the feeling of it.

"What the fuck do you want, girly?" Ginja one of the men who steered the ship, spat.

"Well I want to know how far we are from an island." Kagome asked all the while glaring at him too bad he wasn't demon or else would have purified him

"3-4 hours at the most" a voice from behind Kagome said.

"Oh okay, so where's the money to buy all the stuff we need" Kagome asked as everyone including Inuyasha laughed. "What?" Kagome asked

"Let's just say… we never buy anything" A crewmembers said while laughing

"Duh, we're pirates so we steal, you are thick headed aren't you" Inuyasha said as he lightly tapped her skull.

"Wait, you steal?" Kagome said taken a back as Inuyasha nodded

"Fine, I as captain say we're never stealing again only trading or buying"

"You can't do that, how're we supposed to pay for it" Another crewmember said

"I don't know and I don't care all I know is you're never ever to steal again"

"That's stupid"

"Earn money properly, lap dance if you have to" Kagome snapped

"Well fine for today we'll trade or buy but for the rest of the time when I'M captain we'll steal" Inuyasha smirked

"Ugh, I hate you" Kagome snapped huffing as she walked of.

"Hey Kagome sama" Miroku grinned

"Hello, Miroku kun since you're here do you know who's making breakfast?" Kagome asked

"No one, that's your job" Inuyasha said from behind her.

"Really mister… really cause the last time I checked I was Captain today" Kagome shot back waiting for a smart ass comeback

"Miroku go make breakfast" Inuyasha ordered

"You're not captain Inuyasha I only take order from the captain who I might as well add is very beautiful" Miroku said as he kissed the top of Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at Miroku confused.

"Well since I'm captain, Inuyasha… Go make breakfast"

Everyone who heard what Kagome said shouted 'no' in unison

"He doesn't know how to cook"

"I want Inuyasha to cook so Inuyasha will cook" Kagome snapped

"Fine I'm not eating breakfast today" another crew member said

"Everyone shut up. First Inuyasha WILL cook Second Inuyasha will cook the food properly I'll see to it myself third where's Shippou?" Kagome said looking around

"I'm right here" Shippou said as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Okay I want this to be clear, While Inuyasha cooks I want The Four Guards of War to make sure we get to an island before or after lunch… Oh and the rest of you can clean the ship I'll check about to see whether you did a good job or not" Kagome stated as she tightened the ribbon in her hair as walked to ward the stairs.

"Inuyasha come on" Kagome called.

"I HATE THIS" Inuyasha yelled

"Let's over throw her"

"Before we over throw her, I want to barrow her"

"Hush up, all of you. NO one is gonna over throw Kagome sama. Now get to work" Miroku yelled as he saw Inuyasha grudge toward the stair case.

…..

"No, no and no we don't have ramen, we don't have potatoes or fresh water" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha

"It's not my fault"

"I'm gonna die… if we don't make it to an island I WILL die I need water just as much as many of the humans on the ship do… What do I do" Kagome worried "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Calm down we'll get to an island"

"Yeah… how do you know"…"My throat's already going dry" Kagome complained

"OH my God you are annoying"

"Well at least I'm not stupid you think you're so macho but you're not" Kagome shot

"I'm gonna die" Kagome sighed as she hopped onto one of the half empty sake crates

"Wait… I don't need water" Kagome said hopping off the crate.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, now get lost" Kagome snapped she pulled out of the cleanest wooden mugs she could find. The young miko kicked the opening of the sake crate but it wouldn't budge

"How do I open this?" Kagome asked

What, that?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the sake crate

"Yes shit bag" Kagome spat annoyed

"You're a miko, you're not allowed sake. You're supposed to be all holy and shit" Inuyasha smirked "But that again you cuss a lot and now you want to drink sake, are you sure you're a holy priestess?"

"I know… even I wonder… Anyways, open the crate" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha effortlessly opened the tiny tap of the crate letting the clear crystal liquid into the wooden mug

"Good doggie… now let me see if I have any treats for you" Kagome said sarcastically as Inuyasha glared

"Kagome Sama, trouble on the deck" a voice called out from behind Inuyasha

"Kagome, Kagome" Shippou said sacredly as he ran onto Kagome's shoulder

"What, what is it Miroku" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha you're not captain" Miroku huffed at Inuyasha than turned to Kagome "we have intruders… large turkey or something flying high" Miroku said. Kagome suddenly brightened

"Birds of paradise" Kagome grinned than ran quickly to the top deck, Kagome stood at the highest point of the ship. She looked up at the sky while covering her eyes from the sun

"We found her" A very familiar voice said. A giant bird landed on deck as all the crewmembers ran for the fear of being squashed.

"Kagome" a masculine voice called out. A man with broad shoulders, long black hair tied into a pony tail and perfect tanned skin toned jumped off of the giant bird (three guesses who this "man" is :D)

"Kouga" Kagome grinned as she threw herself into him. The young miko hugged Kouga tightly as he returned the embrace.

"Kagome… you look starved" Kouga said worried as Kagome laughed it off. "Kagome are you alright" Kouga asked

"Yes Kouga, I'm fine" Kagome said "It's been forever" Kagome sighed

"So you missed me?" Kouga asked

"Yes and the other mikos" Kagome replied the spark of hope disappeared as quickly as it came from Kouga's intoxicating blue orbs.

"What the fuck are you doing on my ship?" Inuyasha spat while pushing Kagome behind him

"Dog boy… I have a bone to pick with you. How dare you kidnap Kagome a highly spiritual miko not to mention the bear demon princess?"

"Princess… Kagome sama I never knew you're a princess" Miroku said shocked.

"That makes the two of us" Inuyasha said equally confused

"Kagome don't worry I'll finish this mutt off than we'll go back to the island"

"Kill me, you are as dumb as you look I'll kill you first" Inuyasha snapped as Kagome sighed angrily

"Oh really… Inu-TRASHA" Kouga smirked.

"Yeah really wolf shit you should be put down for rabies" Inuyasha shot

"Inuyasha shut the fuck up" Kagome snapped as she pushed Inuyasha away from Kouga and her

"Thank you Kagome… wait did you cuss. Kagome you're not, oh my god I'm dead" Kouga said shaking his head

"Kouga…really…really I can't cuss and you can?"

"You're a miko, I'm a demon" Kouga said smugly "Wait maybe the mutts cussing was contagious and you caught it?" Kouga said

"How do you know I didn't catch it from you, wise guy?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh… didn't cross my mind… oh well lets go" Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"No" Kagome wailed trying to get Kouga's iron grip off.

"You know I think Kouga and Kagome are funnier than Kagome sama and Inuyasha" Miroku grinned to Bankotsu who shook his head

"Nah, I say Inuyasha and Kagome sama"

"Just an opinion" Miroku said defensively

"Same here monk" Bankotsu said equally defensive

"Hey, you're not taking her, and plus she doesn't want to go" Inuyasha said as he once again pushed Kagome behind him

"Why? Are you in love with Kagome as I am?" Kouga asked annoyed just daring for Inuyasha to say yes

"No… she's… my, my prisoner yeah so hah in your face wimp" Inuyasha shot

"Yeah… I'm burning" Kouga said sarcastically as he pushed Inuyasha aside about the grab Kagome's wrist again

"Knock it off" Kagome yelled annoyed as she glared at Kouga who immediately let go of her wrist

"Don't touch me again Kouga, or I will purify you" Kagome warned Kouga who was 89% sure she wouldn't seeing they had been friend for many years…

"Kagome you have to come back… The Mikos are worried sick not to mention your family has allied with dozed demons to look for you" Kouga said

"Really… They're worried about me" Kagome asked rising and eyebrow

"Of course they are Kagome, they care for you" Kouga replied

"Yeah sure… whatever" Kagome sighed

"Anyways Kouga let's go so a walk" Kagome said

"We can't really walk on a ship… but you want to fly?" Kouga asked

"As long as you promise not to knock me out and then fly me back to the miko village"

"I promise, besides I wouldn't knock you out… Tie your arms and legs, yes but never knock you out" Kouga grinned

"Ha-ha very funny, let's go" Kagome said as she hopped on to the giant bird.

"Kagome, Kagome" Shippou called, "Are you leaving?"

"No Shippou I'm not leaving"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Kagome grinned as the bird flew off.

"Okay, talk" Kouga demanded

"Kouga, I want to stay on the ship"

"What? You want to stay with dog breath and at least 300 other Horney ass men?" Kouga asked

"Kouga I'm a miko I'll just purify them, easy as that" Kagome grinned

"And what about the humans, you can't purify them can you?" Kouga said smugly knowing he was right

"Well I learned how to use swords, spears, bow and arrows for a reason you know?" Kagome added

"…Kagome I want what is best for you" Kouga said softly as Kagome smiled at him

"I know, I know everyone wants what's best for me… and the jewel" Kagome said bitterly

"Speaking of the jewel where is it?" Kouga asked

"Kouga listen, I have the jewel and for some reason Inuyasha isn't able to sense the jewel since he's demon and all"

"Kagome, even I can't sense the jewel" Kouga said "Have any small fry demons have come because they sense that the sacred jewel is near?"

"No"

"Hmm, do you have it with you right now?" Kouga asked as Kagome nodded pulling it off her neck.

"Kagome can you sense the jewel"

"Of course I can"

"I'm not a priest or anything but my theory is that you have bounded the jewels presence from being revealed"

"What…?" Kagome asked confused

"Kagome, the jewel is part of you it came out of you so how ever you're feeling the jewel will react to it, Kagome you really mustn't want dog face to realize you have to jewel?" Kouga asked

"Yes because well… I'm bored Kouga, my life span will eventually expire leaving the jewel in another's hand to live a miserable life. I want to find a way to have the jewel cease to exist, but unlike Kikyou I will do it properly without cheating and I have to agree though… I'll have to hear Inuyasha yell and the crewmembers complain but at least I don't have to be isolated as I was on the island" Kagome sighed

"Kagome… your parents like I have already said… are worried sick… they have allied with dozens of demon clans and demon villages, just to find you and get you home safely" Kouga said

"But I don't want to go back, I want to explore and help the needy. Cliché, yes I know but that's what I truly want, I don't want to be locked up and have to be forced to watch my friends and family dying in front of my eyes" Kagome stated.

"Kagome fine, as for me I'll let you stay here just to see you happy but what do you want me to tell your parents and the mikos?" Kouga asked

"Tell my parents that'll try to see them sometime around this week as for the mikos I want you to protect them, every one of them" Kagome sadly smiled

"Okay now that, that's over with lets head on back to InuTrasha's ship" Kouga grinned

….

"Kagome I want you to know I will come to check on you every once in a while, I swear though when I come again anyone who even lays a finger on you will wish they were never born" Kouga stated

"Okay" Kagome grinned as she hugged her best friend "Bye Kouga, say hi to Ayame for me if she ever comes by" Kagome waved as Kouga hopped onto the giant bird. Kouga gave her a nasty look at the name of Ayame

"Kagome! Your back" Shippou grinned as he hopped onto her shoulder.

"Hello Shippou, where's Inuyasha" Kagome asked

"I don't know…? He was here" Shippou started "I'll go find him, if you want"

"No don't worry, why don't you go ask Bankotsu how much longer until we get to an Island" Kagome asked

"Sure" Shippou grinned as he walked off.

"Now to find Inuyasha" Kagome said as she went to the 2nd deck, the captain's deck. Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door. "Inuyasha, are you in here?" Kagome asked whispering. Kagome sighed; the door was locked so he was defiantly in there… Kagome knocked harder "Inuyasha open the door… please" Kagome pleaded. She put her ear against the door only to hear a growl

"Inuyasha, open the door" Kagome said as she pressed her body to the door to hear whether he said anything. The lock clicked and the door swung open before Kagome could move or get her balance back she fell forward only to be caught by strong arms.

"o-oh sorry" Kagome said as she tried to move away but Inuyasha kept her against his chest.

"Um... Inuyasha…?" Kagome started when all of a sudden Inuyasha slightly shoved her causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor.

"Ow, god fuck" Kagome groaned rubbing her hip on which she fell on.

"Oh… sorry" Inuyasha said emotionless. Kagome wondered whether he meant it or he was being sarcastic.

"Here" Inuyasha said giving her his hand. Kagome evilly looked at his hand grabbing it and pulled it towards her causing the unaware Hanyou to fall next to her

"Ow what the hell was that for"

"I dunno… shoving me?" Kagome said annoyed, Kagome and Inuyasha still on the floor glared at each other.

"You know you should leave your hair down" Inuyasha breathed only inches away from her, Kagome inwardly blushed, _why am I blushing?_ She demanded to herself she felt a hand pull the ribbon out of her hair letting her hair fall blissfully around her face. He seemed to get closer by every second. His amber eyes staring at her brown ones intently, Kagome felt her breath hitch slightly. Kagome shoved him away while pulling the blue ribbon out of his grasp she than turned around getting up her back facing Inuyasha who still sat on the ground. Kagome slightly turned her head all the while pulling her hair into a ponytail once her hair was in a ponytail she huffed than stomped off…

"Sure is a fiery one" Inuyasha said to himself getting up and walking the opposite direction.

…

"Stupid, arrogant, asshole" Kagome spat to herself as she walked to the 1st deck. _Eww I don't like Inuyasha doesn't like me… he was only teasing I'm positive. _

"Kagome sama, island ahead" Miroku grinned "girls, girls LOTS OF THEM" Miroku chanted as he pranced back and forth than grabbed Kagome's hands while jumping up and down

"REALLY… Oh what the heck" Kagome grinned as she also hopped up and down while chanting "Real cloths, real food"

….

Inuyasha hearing the noises followed them to Miroku and Kagome holding hand_… What? Are they holding hand? _

"Real food, real cloths" Kagome chanted

"GIRLS, GIRLS, LOT"S OF THEM" Miroku sang

"Hey what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku and Kagome stopped chanting and hopping, standing still with their hands in each other's Inuyasha than glared at their hands. Kagome and Miroku followed his gaze to see their hands

"Ohh" Kagome said as she quickly pulled them back as Miroku looked as if he had no intension too.

"Well… I g-got to go see ya" Kagome said nervously and ran toward the top deck _Shit, what did that look that? _

"You're as good as dead monk" Inuyasha declared as he glared at Miroku.

….

"An island, finally" Kagome grinned as she threw herself over board into the cold water _Just bare it for now_ Kagome demanded to herself as she shivered.

"Hey what are you doing" Inuyasha called as he too jumped into the water and scooped her up and jumped onto land setting her down.

"Oh… you again" Kagome said flatly as she waited for the ship to come completely to shore.

"Do you have any money by any chance?" Kagome asked sweetly

"No" Inuyasha replied

"Fine, I'll just earn some money" Kagome sighed

"And how do you supposed to do that?" Inuyasha questioned

"I'm gonna walk around nude, obviously" Kagome said a little peeved

"Ha-ha, so funny" Inuyasha said

"Yeah, no joke" Kagome said confused as she walked off as Inuyasha looked shocked

"Well I say that Inuyasha sure is stupid, as if I'd stoop that low" Kagome said to herself as she walked toward the now at shore ship.

"Okay listen up you all can walk around free but at exactly sun down we meet here, if you're not here by sun down we'll leave without you" Kagome yelled out to the ship's crew

"Kagome sama we're leaving that quick" Miroku said

"No, I just want them all to come back at sun down " Kagome replied whispering

"BUT I have rules, no killing, hurting, raping anyone, okay?" Kagome asked

"Sure" They all said in unison, but Kagome doubted they would actually obey

"Kagome sama, my brothers and I will head out to a swords smith and sharped as many weapons as we can" Bankotsu informed and Kagome nodded.

"Hey Shippou, you want to come with me?" Miroku asked

"Sure, where are we going?" Shippou questioned

"A brothel"

"A bro-thel?, what's that and why do I have to go" Shippou asked

" I'll tell you when we get there and I need you to come to help with get some fine ladies" Miroku replied saying the last part to himself, as Shippou looked annoyed

"I want to know, now" Shippou demanded

"I said I'd tell you later, didn't I Shippou?" Miroku said through gritted teeth.

"Kagome, Miroku wants to take me to a brothel… what's that?" Shippou asked

"Miroku" Kagome scolded

"Kagome sama… look a unknown demon presence" Miroku said as soon as Kagome looked up Miroku grabbed Shippou and ran as fast as he could"

"Miroku" Kagome called as she slammed her palm against her forehead_, poor Shippou doesn't know what he's in for…._Kagome sighed as she walked toward the village

"Now to earn money" Kagome said to herself

"Don't bother" Inuyasha's voice said from behind as Kagome clutched her heart

"Goddamnit Inuyasha tell me before you decide to pop up"

"Oh sorry my bad" Inuyasha snapped sarcastically

"Anyways like I was saying don't bother, this village is so damn rich and snobby I don't think they know the word donations" Inuyasha said as he walked along side Kagome

"okay than- oh my" Kagome said as she ran to a girl around 6 whose knee was terribly injured

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as the girl looked up at Kagome and lightly sobbed

"It hurts" She cried

"Aww, don't worry" Kagome said as kneed next to the girl examining it "here let me see what I can do" Kagome said as she lightly put her hand overtop the wound and forced as much spiritual power out. Kagome than pulled her hands away to examine her knee

"I-It's gone" the girl said just as shocked as Inuyasha looked

"Well it worked do you need help getting home?" Kagome asked

"Kagome sama?" The girl squeaked

"Hmm…?" Kagome asked

"You're Kagome sama aren't you you have to come home with me, Mama's told me so many stories about you" The girl grinned as she grabbed Kagome's hand

"hey" Inuyasha said as he stepped between Kagome and the little girl

"You can't take my prisoner without my permission little girl" Inuyasha snapped looking down at the little girl

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned

"Can I barrow Kagome sama?" The girl asked looking up at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes

"Hmm… lemme think…. NOPE" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha" Kagome said yet again while gritting her teeth

"Can I pretty please barrow Kagome sama please, sir" The girl asked again

"Seeing you asked so kindly this time…" Inuyasha started "Hm… I guess, sure" Inuyasha said with a pure fake thinking expression on his face

"REALLY" The girl said eagerly ready to grab Kagome's hand

"NO" Inuyasha snickered as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and stomped off

"Inuyasha let me go" Kagome demanded while looking back at the girl who sighed and ran off

"Great just great, you're such an asshole" Kagome commented as he freed her hand from his grasp

"Hey, I saved you from boredom at least say thanks" Inuyasha snapped as he huffed

"Remind me to punish you once we get back on ship" Kagome warned as she walked on.

….

"How do you suppose I could earn some money?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"I dunno use your first tactic" Inuyasha said bored

"And what was that?" Kagome asked daring Inuyasha to answer

"Strip" Inuyasha said plainly

"Yeah no, but you would love that wouldn't you" Kagome said sarcastically as Inuyasha snickered

"Sure honey, think what you like" Inuyasha said patting her shoulder as Kagome ignored him.

"Someone catch him" a oversized merchant yelled as a man on a horse ran off with three bags filled the merchants items.

"Wait I'll be right back" Inuyasha said as he ran after the thief

"What happened?" Kagome asked the merchant

"Oh dear I'm dead" The merchant said as he shook his head

"What's happened?" Kagome asked again

"I was heading toward the kingdom because I had to deliver all the silk and gold the king's men had asked for. I stopped at my house to get something but when I turned around the man ran off with my things I'm sure he's not demon but he was pretty strange" The merchant sighed "Oh well I'm pretty much a goner now"

"Oh don't worry Inuyasha went to catch him. I can promise you Inuyasha will return with your stuff" Kagome assured as the man forced a smiled and sat on the ground using his hat to fan himself.

"So where are you from, I've never seen you or that man you were with before?"

"First kind sir, Inuyasha is hardly a man" Kagome giggled as she sat next to him "Second, yes we are new here we were low on supplies so we decided to drop by" Kagome exclaimed

"Oh I see… Oh my how terrible of me I forgot to introduce myself I'm Obahara, Kenji one of this towns very few merchants" Kenji said

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome but you may call me Kagome" Kagome smiled

"Alrighty than Miss. Kagome" Kenji grinned

"I think Inuyasha is back" Kagome smiled as she instantly got up helping the man up.

"Here's your stuff ol' man" Inuyasha said as shoved three bags into the merchant's hands

"Oh thank you… they seem lighter than before-"Kenji observed

"The thief must have stolen something" Inuyasha shrugged

"Oh alright, what did you do to him exactly?" Kenji asked

"Oh he was fast for a human so I just quickly grabbed the bangs and ran off, there was no point fighting him" Inuyasha explained

"Then why do you have bruises as if you were punched" Kagome asked

"Oh I fell, you know me I'm a klutz" Inuyasha lied

"Oh okay well I want to thank you so very much but I think I don't have anything to repay you with" Kenji sighed

"Oh don't worry about it" Kagome waved it off

" No, no how about I drop you two at my house while I go deliver these and my wife could make you some new cloths too" Kenji grinned as he looked at Kagome's worn out clothing.

"Oh no it's alright" Kagome said

"Kagome the nice man if offering you some hospitality so it would nice if you agreed" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth

"Okay well if you go around this corner the first house will be mine" The Merchant described

"Thank you very much kind sir" Kagome said bowing her head slightly

"Don't mention it" The merchant said as Kagome waved and headed toward the direction.

"Hey lad, come here" The merchant said to Inuyasha who walked over annoyed

"Yes" Inuyasha asked sharply

"She's a beauty, don't let her go" The merchant laughed as he walked off carrying the bangs over his shoulder.

"Stupid merchant" Inuyasha said as he followed Kagome into a small hut.

…

"I'm done" Mrs. Obahara grinned as she grabbed the newly sewn kimono than she gave it to Kagome.  
>"Try it on" She grinned as Kagome didn't seem to move<p>

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned

"What" Inuyasha said as he inwardly sighed, he had been caught

"Do you mind to turn around?" Kagome asked peeved. Inuyasha turned around as he finished his ramen.

…

"Oh my, you look stunning" Mrs. Obahara smiled "Wait don't turn around yet" Mrs. Obahara said "Let me fix her hair before you see her" she said as Inuyasha sighed _as if I really cared how she looks like_. Inuyasha just wanted to turn around maybe get a free show but mostly get a second helping of ramen.

"So how long have you and that lad been together for?" Mrs. Obahara asked as she ran a comb through Kagome's long silky locks.

"What… we're not together we're just friends well not really I'm more like his prisoner" Kagome said

"Should I ask what you mean by that?" She asked

"No, it would be better if you didn't" Kagome laughed as Mrs. Obahara twisted Kagome's hair into a bun. She let a couple locks free and then stuck two chop sticks into Kagome's bun.

"You look beyond marvelous" Mrs. Obahara grinned as she pulled out a tiny mirror for Kagome to examine.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Obahara asked

"I like it" Kagome grinned; she had to admit it looked pretty good…

"Young man, you can turn around now" Mrs. Obahara said as ran to the other room to check on her 3 year old son.

"Thank goodness" Inuyasha cheered as he turned around was about to grab another ramen bowl when he latterly felt his heart beat stop. Kagome sat on her knees while drinking tea completely ignoring Inuyasha who looked at her stunned. Kagome wore a long kimono that lightly hugged her curves the kimono was a light shade of blue with and black lace lining the neck, sleeve and hem line there was a thick black obi tied below her chest and her long silky locks were much shinier now that she had been able to take a proper bath, a few raven locks hung loose around her face while the other were pulled into a loose bun with two chopsticks; crisscrossing. Kagome felt his gaze on her as she snapped her head in his direction once Inuyasha realized she was looking at him he quickly looked down at his bowl of ramen

"What's your problem?" Kagome shot

"n-nothing" Inuyasha snapped still looking down at his ramen.

"Men" Kagome huffed under her breath

….

"I sewed 6 other kimonos too here you are and take care, both of you" Mrs. Obahara smiled as she gave Kagome the large package.

"Oh thank you very much but really, you didn't have too" Kagome smiled

"Nonsense this is nothing, Kenji had much more expensive things and if it wasn't for you two we would have never gotten them back" Mrs. Obahara grinned

"Oh alright… well bye thank you, again" Kagome waved as she followed Inuyasha the sun had already gone done… the crewmembers were good chance pissed that they had to come before sunset and Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't even arrived yet….

"Inuyasha wait up" Kagome called as she ran after him unable to run very fast thanks to the huge package

"Hurry up slowpoke" Inuyasha said as he waited for her to catch up

"Here, you hold this" Kagome said as she gave the package to Inuyasha

"It's not as heavy as you made it out to be" Inuyasha snickered as he walked side by side with Kagome

"That's because you're a demon" Kagome huffed

…

"About time you two came back" Miroku snickered as he grabbed the package Inuyasha had been holding

"Hey Miroku has everyone arrived?" Kagome asked

"Yes" Miroku replied. Miroku turned to look at Kagome as he too felt his breath hitch (A/N Yep Kagome's just that pretty :D)

"My, my Kagome sama you look ravishing" Miroku complimented as he grabbed both of Kagome's hands "Kagome sama will you bear my child-"

"Save it" Kagome snapped as she pulled away and sighed. "I'm going to bed" Kagome called out

"Wow, Inuyasha I must say Kagome sama looks very, very, very, very, very stunning, you're so lucky that she even talks to you, I get two words" Miroku sighed as he leaned against a railing.

"Whatever monk, take that package and put it into my room" Inuyasha ordered

"Is there a reason why this package filled with Kagome sama's cloths are going to YOUR room and not hers?" Miroku questioned.

"Shuddup and do as I say" Inuyasha snapped as he walked towards the captains quarters.

:.:. the crewmembers:.:.:.:

"Yeah can you believe them two?" Maten spat

"Pfft, obviously the captain's got a thing for his prisoner. As if letting her be captain wasn't enough" Hiten said to the small crowd of crewmembers discussing what they had seen

"But you gotta admit Hiten, the bitch looked damn good" One of the other member added

"Yeah good enough to eat" Another chuckled

"You know maybe we should over throw Inuyasha and use that bitch as our sex slave"

"Good idea but I dibs first"

"Me second"

"Me third" Maten grinned

"Shuddup Maten she'd rather die than have you" Bykuya (random crewmember) laughed

"That's why it's called rape" Maten spat

"Fine you get her first if you can simply kiss her before tomorrow morning" Bykuya dared

"Deal" Maten grinned at Hiten shook his head

"Maten, I'm your older brother so if you doubtfully win this dare I get her first than you" Hiten said

"Ha, I knew you were interested in the girl too" Gunji (random crewmember) sniggered

"Sure, sure don't make up assumptions" Hiten spat

"Kay than it's on If I kiss her before sunrise tomorrow, When we over throw Inuyasha Hiten gets her first than me" Maten agreed

"No offence guys but I greatly doubt you'll be overthrowing Inuyasha, there's only 12 of us and 348 excluding the Four Guards of War, Miroku, The kitsune and the girl who are on Inuyasha 's side" Dondata (random crew member)said

"You're right, but that's why we'll have to be very secretive and we'll train hard" Hiten replied

"Alright than, anyways Maten you better hurry than" Gunji snickered

….

"Kagome sama, I think it would be best if you stayed with Inuyasha tonight?" Miroku said nervously

"Why" Kagome asked

"Well…. Many of the crewmembers have… um been ogling you and you know if you're with Inuyasha they would dare even lay a finger on you…" Miroku answered

"That's logical… but are you implying I can't take care of myself?" Kagome asked just daring him to say yes

"No… no, no, no, you're completely capable of taking care of yourself, it's just um... you can handle demons with your spiritual power but what about humans; the most you can do is kick or punch" Miroku said biting his lip

"I suppose…. But I do know Inuyasha won't try and rape me?" Kagome asked

"Now Kagome sama we both know that even Inuyasha wouldn't steep that low?" Miroku said

"Oh alright" Kagome sighed as she followed Miroku out of her room

"So Miroku, you wanna tell me exactly who these crewmembers were?" Kagome questioned

"Let's just say it's no one that Inuyasha is close with" Miroku nervously laughed as he opened the door to Inuyasha's room

"Miroku you are close with Inuyasha right?" Kagome asked worriedly

"Yes and Kagome sama how can you even think that I would-"

"I was only joking. Yes you're a pervert but I think I can tell the difference between emotional and physical pervertedness… that's not a word is it?" Kagome laughed as Miroku shook his head.

"Anyways Inuyasha will be around sometime and I'll inform him you'll being staying in his room" Miroku said turning to leave

"No… don't tell him" Kagome called

"Why not" Miroku said with a hint of dirtiness

"Miroku just do as I say" Kagome sighed as she reached for her bun to take out the chopsticks

"No don't take it out" Miroku said grabbing her hands

"Why not" Kagome whined

"Because you look like a celestial maiden" Miroku laughed

"So are you saying I usually don't look like a 'celestial maiden'" Kagome asked ready to hit Miroku

"No that's not what I meant, what I really meant was that you always have your hair up and like Inuyasha once told me you look 10x better with it down or in this case partly down" Miroku added

"Somehow I don't believe that Inuyasha said that" Kagome said suspiciously

"Hehe… why?" Miroku asked as Kagome felt a hand on her ass.

"Pervert" Kagome snapped as she jumped as far back from him as possible

"I couldn't help it" Miroku whined just before Kagome slapped him

"Hmmph you never learn do you" Kagome said as she booted Miroku out of Inuyasha's room.

"Now Miroku I want you to call me if dinner needs help or when it's done" Kagome said from inside of the door

"I'll bring your food to you" Miroku said as Kagome thanked him. Miroku's footsteps slowly faded and nothing besides the light footsteps on the top deck could be heard. Kagome locked the door in case some rapist decided to come in

"I'm bored" Kagome said to herself she sighed but then decided to count the cob webs in Inuyasha's room.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-"Kagome counted loudly until she heard a loud knock on the door

"Who is it" Kagome called out as she stayed seated on Inuyasha's enormous bed

"It's me, the guys that's gonna rape you" A masculine voice replied

"Oh shut up Inuyasha" Kagome said annoyed as she unlocked the door.

"You. Are. No. fun." Inuyasha declared as he walked in closing the door behind him

"So… are you going to spas out or something?" Kagome questioned as she sat back on Inuyasha's bed

"No, but do you want me too?" Inuyasha replied

"Whatever" Kagome said as she continued counting the cobwebs

"Now… where was I… 6, 7, 8-"

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha spoke

"Counting cobwebs"… "Second time you interrupted" Kagome retorted as she twirled her finger into her forelocks

"You know…" Inuyasha started "I've never noticed this before until today… you're not that ugly" Inuyasha said licking his lips as he sat down in front of Kagome.

"Good for you, now if you can shut up-"Kagome started until Inuyasha put his index and thumb under Kagome's chin causing her breath to hitch. Inuyasha intently looked Kagome in the eyes

"Your eyes are an amazing shade of brown" Inuyasha complemented

"Are you drunk?" Kagome snapped as she batted Inuyasha's hand away from her face

"Do I seem drunk?" Inuyasha snapped back

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that good for nothing monk" Kagome huffed under her breath

"Are you scared I'll rape you" Inuyasha taunted as Kagome glared daggers at him. Inuyasha flinched

"Are you scared I'll purify you?" Kagome mocked back.

"Girls" Inuyasha sighed as he got up

"Boys" Kagome sighed back. Inuyasha pulled something out of his closet as set it in front of Kagome

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail

"You know when I went to catch the thief I caught him…." Inuyasha started

"You said he ran off" Kagome declared

"Yeah I lied; I caught the guy, beat him up and then grabbed all the merchants' things and came back except I took a couple of silk kimonos…" Inuyasha said innocently

"So the thief never stole anything… it was you who stole it?" Kagome asked

"Yep"

"Inuyasha you should be ashamed of yourself that kind lady gave me so many kimonos because we got her husband's things back…. and you stole some" Kagome yelled

"Hey calm down" Inuyasha snapped

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"…"

"…"

"So… you have a thing for opposite sex clothing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha choked on his own tongue

"I got them for you… idiot" Inuyasha shot

"Oh…" Kagome said as she pulled the package closer to herself as she opened it and inwardly gasped feeling guilty

"Do you like em?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in front of Kagome again

"Inuyasha… they're beautiful… oh my goodness I feel guilty" Kagome said as she pushed the kimonos toward Inuyasha "As pretty as they are… they're obviously expensive you should return them" Kagome ordered

"I go through all that trouble and you tell me 'you should return them" Inuyasha said mocking Kagome

"Yeah that's what I'm telling you" Kagome snapped

"I'm not returning them" Inuyasha huffed shoving the package back at her

"Well wear them yourself" Kagome demanded as she shoved it back

…. (after 5 minutes of shoving the package back and forth)

"Fine if they fit you, you keep them and I'll even go personally pay the Merchant somehow, if they don't fit than I'll give em back" Inuyasha offered

"…fine" Kagome sighed as she placed the package on her lap

"Try them on" Inuyasha urged

"No" Kagome asked

"No shit" Inuyasha said waiting Kagome got up and glared at Inuyasha

"Turn around" Kagome demanded

"Alright geez sorry" Inuyasha sighed as he turned around

….

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"How 'bout now"

"No" Kagome snapped annoyed. Inuyasha tilted his head slightly hoping to get a peep, glimpse anything but no, the only thing Inuyasha got was a slap from Kagome who quickly pulled on the first Kimono…

"Ow" Inuyasha scowled

"That's what you get, stupid" Kagome snapped as she looked in the mirror. Inuyasha turned to look at her. Kagome wore a pale pink kimono the length much like the first one but this one had extremely complicated white stitch patterns. The sleeves were long, there was a thick white obi tied tightly just like the last one this one hugged Kagome's curves

"How do I look" Kagome asked

"Here just hold on a sec" Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome and stopped in front of her Kagome raised an eye brow at him.

"You never learn do you?" Inuyasha snickered as he pulled the ribbon out of her hair causing Kagome's hair to fall around her face; she scowled and snatched the ribbon back

"YOU never learn" Kagome spat as she turned around to face the mirror and ignored Inuyasha's pleas for her to turn around… until Kagome felt a hand brush her ass and her face literally fell, Inuyasha who looked at Kagome's face through the mirror snickered still not bothering to move his hand from her ass. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath and turned around to face Inuyasha just as Inuyasha moved his hand still smirking

"Hi" Inuyasha childishly waved at Kagome

"Hi" Kagome said devilishly as Inuyasha's eyes widened

"Oh shit" Inuyasha whispered as he ran to the opposite side of the bed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Inuyasha said worriedly

"Too late" Kagome spat as she unleash a small amount of her aura not enough to kill him but enough to slightly burn him.

"Owwwwwwww" Inuyasha cried in pain as he looked at his slightly burnt cheeks

"Hmmph, consider yourself lucky that I'm not that heartless" Kagome huffed as she was about to sit down until Inuyasha pounced on her both falling to the floor Inuyasha on top of Kagome

"Ow goddamn it Inuyasha get off me" Kagome groaned as she rubbed her now sore hip

"I'm not getting off you until you apologize" Inuyasha said as he still lay on top of Kagome

"You're soooooooooooooooo heavy" Kagome complained

"Then you better hurry and say sorry" Inuyasha said, his face inches away from hers

"Fine I'm sorry-" Kagome said, Inuyasha rolled off her and sat up

"Now that's a good girl" Inuyasha falsely smiled as he ruffled her hair

"I'm sorry that you're such a perverted jerk" Kagome fumed as she sat up too

"I wouldn't have to have pounced on you if you hadn't burnt me" Inuyasha retorted

"I wouldn't have burnt you if you hadn't groped me" Kagome raged

"Pfft I wouldn't have groped you if you had just turned around" Inuyasha exclaimed as if it was completely logical

"I hate you" Kagome as she continually rubbed her hip

"Aw… poor baby" Inuyasha mocked

"Do you want your entire face burnt" Kagome asked annoyed

"I'll pass" Inuyasha shuddered

".."

"…"

".."

"So… what kind of relationship do you have with Kouga" Inuyasha asked

"Random much…. Anyways Kouga and I are just friends even though my family and Kouga think we should get married" Kagome sighed "At one point I was 14 I think I was actually considering getting married to Kouga just to shut them up" Kagome laughed

"What stopped you?"

"Well first I was 14 second… I was ONLY 14" Kagome sighed "From the day everyone realized I had the sacred je- I mean um miko the day they found out I was a miko was the day my opinions didn't really get listened too and then I was 'shipped' off to the island, met Kouga, yadda, yadda, yadda"

"Ohh"

"Well than I turned 15 and I had been capable to control my powers at that age so I was much more respected and my opinion was everything" Kagome laughed "But I never abused that power"

"Oh"

"You say 'oh' one more time… I dare you" Kagome snarled

"You're cute when you're angry, ya know" Inuyasha snickered

"There you go again that's 5 times now… I'm gonna sleep in Bankotsu's room at least I KNOW he won't hit on me" Kagome hissed as she got up Inuyasha bolting up after her

"You're not leaving this room until I tell you too" Inuyasha shot

"Oh right I forgot, I'm you prisoner" Kagome groaned as she jumped onto Inuyasha's wooden dresser ho"I'm tired, you're boring so I'm going to sleep" Kagome sighed. Kagome was about to jump off until Inuyasha stood in front of her something he seemed to like to do.

"Can you move…? I can't exactly jump off this thing if you don't move... unless you want me to jump on you" Kagome yawned as Inuyasha ignored her, placing one hand on the wooden top of his dresser right next to Kagome's thigh and the other hand in the same position on the opposite side inching closer to Kagome

"Do you mind" Kagome asked again just before Inuyasha's lips came crushing against hers causing her to shut up. She sat there completely stunned while Inuyasha kissed her without much effort Inuyasha slid his lounge into Kagome's mouth. Kagome without thought kissed him back as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. Kagome felt an electric energy shoot through her, if she was standing it would be no doubt her knees would give up on her. Suddenly Kagome realized what was happening and shoved Inuyasha slightly away. Kagome looked away as Inuyasha whimpered

"Excuse me" Kagome calmly said as she jumped off the dresser and ran out of the Inuyasha's room and into hers quickly locking it behind her.

"Shit" Kagome groaned as he sat on her bed hugging her knees

"No, no, no I can't love Inuyasha I just can't, he wants to kill the miko with the shikon jewel meaning me and my first priority is keeping the sacred jewel purified" Kagome whispered to herself as she ripped off the shikon jewel from her neck.

"Stupid jewel" Kagome sighed "I've had you for 4 years and yet you're never completely pure" Kagome said looking at the jewel. It was always a dark pink never bright pink the jewel needed to be 100% pure for it to cease to exist and if she wished for it to disappear the jewel would defiantly twist her words or cause her to live inside of the jewel like Midoriko sama

"Oh how much I hate you" Kagome sighed

"Kagome" A voice from the door called

"Who is it?" Kagome asked

"It's me Maten"

"Maten? Are you Hiten's brother?" Kagome called back

"Yes, yes. Um can you open the door I need to tell you something important"

"I would… but I'm tired, annoyed and pissed so excuse e while I go to sleep" Kagome replied

"Why you little bitch…" Maten whispered to himself

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kagome asked

"Oh nothing… nothing…" Maten sighed _Hiten is gonna kill me…_

"Now to go to sleep and forget everything that happened" Kagome mumble to herself as drifted off to sleep….

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**~InuTrashaXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: REALLY do I have to write... I own Inuyasha... JUST KIDDING i don't own Inuyasha/Inu-Yasha/ InuYasha/anyother way it's spelled :D  
><strong>

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g **

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 (Fourth Kiss)<strong>

**:.:.: Next morning :.:.:**

"Good morning" Miroku said into the megaphone causing a bunch of people to have mini heart attacks.

"Goddamn it Monk tell someone before you decide to scare the shit outta me" Bankotsu snapped.

"Oh… I'm so very sorry" Miroku said sarcastically.

"Asshole" Bankotsu muttered as he stalked off.

…

"Good morning" Shippou grinned as Kagome opened the door to her room

"Shippou… go back to sleep" Kagome groaned as she went back to her bed

"But K'gome the suns already risen" Shippou pouted

"Oh shit- I mean… ugh never mind" Kagome groaned as she got out of bed "Shippou tell Inuyasha… *blech* Inuyasha… never mind screw him" Kagome sighed as she ran around her room "Aww no… don't tell me I forgot my clothes in his room" Kagome whined

"Kagome… are you alright?" Shippou asked

"Yes Shippou, I'm alright…Shippou do you think you can go to Inuyasha's room and tell Inuyasha that I sent you and that I want him to give you my clothes so you can give them to me?" Kagome said hurriedly

"Um… sure" Shippou grinned as he hurried off

…

"So you're saying Kagome sent you here to get her clothes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep that's what I said" Shippou replied annoyed.

"Too bad, tell Ka-Go-Me if she wants her clothes she's gonna have to come get them" Inuyasha snapped as he shut the door in Shippou's face.

…

"He said I had to come get them myself?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said" Shippou said through gritted teeth.

"We'll tell INU-YASH-A if he doesn't give you my clothes to give to me…. I'll… I'll… commit suicide" Kagome snapped.

…

"Commit suicide" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes" Shippou shot.

"Move it pip squeak" Inuyasha demanded as he walked over to Kagome's room, once he walked in he locked the door behind him.

"Oh god not you again" Kagome sighed as she flopped onto her bed.

"Kagome, get up" Inuyasha ordered.

"Make me" Kagome whined "Can you please leave"

"Nope" Inuyasha replied.

"I'll scream rape" Kagome warned.

"Everyone already thinks you're my sex toy" Inuyasha snickered "It wouldn't make any difference"

"I'm sorry… sex toy" Kagome snapped as she got up.

"Yep" Inuyasha sniggered.

"OUT, NOW" Kagome snapped as she opened the door.

"Make me" Inuyasha mocked Kagome's earlier words.

"Excuse me" Kagome sighed as she marched over to Inuyasha's room, grabbed her clothes than marched back.

"I need to change, so get lost" Kagome ordered.

"I don't mind staying" Inuyasha snickered as he leaned against Kagome's dresser. Kagome huffed annoyed as she walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his collar their noses practically touching

"I don't know what assumptions you've been making since yesterday but here's the thing. I don't like you and if you touch me again I swear to god I will purify you" Kagome hissed as she turned around and walked towards the top deck; deep inside not meaning half of the words she had just said.

"Kagome sama wait up" Miroku called.

"What?" Kagome asked

"Umm… everyone was out doing their own stuff and no one bought any food so I need as many people as I can get to help me buy food cause we're gonna need a lot" Miroku explained.

"Oh so you want me to help?"

"Well not carry things but you know calculate what and how much we need" Miroku said.

"Sure" Kagome grinned.

"Okay thank you so much I'll meet you and the rest of the people at the market place" Miroku said as he waved and ran to the second deck.

"Hmm. Hopefully Inuyasha's gone so I can change into new clothes" Kagome said to herself as she too ran to the second deck and into her room. Kagome locked the door and looked through her clothing for something to wear.

…

"Kagome you look great" Shippou complimented as he followed her off the ship.

"Thank you Shippou" Kagome grinned. Kagome wore a floral blue kimono, with white along the edges.

"Who did you get it from" Shippou asked.

"Why Shippou? You want one too" Kagome teased the little kitsune as he shook his head in disgust.

"No way"

"Just kidding, you know how I told you Inuyasha caught a thief for a merchant, well the merchants wife sewed me 7 kimonos" Kagome explained.

"Oh… But Gome you have more than 7 outfits" Shippou replied.

"Oh… those um… Inuyasha bought" Kagome lied _'More like stole'_

"Inuyasha bought them…" Shippou evilly laughed.

"Move it pip squeak" Inuyasha shot as he pushed Shippou.

"Captain, Lady Kagome" Miroku waved

"Hello Miroku, didn't you want to meet at the market place? Kagome asked.

"Yes, yes but you see some of the crewmembers bailed on us. They heard that tonight's there's a festival and in the festival there are many contests with prize money so I suppose they all ran off to practice" Miroku sighed.

"So, who's left?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well captain there's you, Kagome sama, me, Maten, Hiten, Jakotsu and Shippou who is of no help because he's too short so we'll go in groups of three excluding Shippou cause he'll just follow Kagome sama" Miroku laughed as Shippou stuck his tongue out at Miroku.

"I don't want to be on a team with Jakotsu" Inuyasha declared.

"Aww… come on Inu-poo" Jakotsu whined.

"Um I suppose Maten, Jakotsu and I will be on a team and Hiten, Inuyasha I mean captain… and Kagome sama will be another" Miroku said "Are all of you good with that?" Miroku asked as everyone except Kagome nodded.

"What's wrong Kagome sama you don't look content?"

"Oh no never mind, let's go" Kagome sighed as Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. Hiten walked next to Kagome while Inuyasha walked closely behind them.

"You look marvelous lady Kagome" Hiten complimented.

"Umm… thank you Hiten" Kagome replied as she kept walking.

"Nice day out, eh?" Hiten said attempting to start a conversation. _Not only Is Kagome a good tool to over throw Inuyasha she's also quite good looking _Hiten thought.

"Yes, it is" Kagome agreed.

"I must say that kimono really looks good on you" Hiten grinned.

"Hey Hiten want to hear a joke?" Shippou asked as Hiten raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, Shippou" Hiten replied, deciding that he'd be nice to the kit, for once.

"Okay… Knock, knock" Shippou said as Inuyasha started walking on Kagome's other side to hear this 'joke'

"Who's there?"

"Hiten" Shippou grinned

"Hiten, who?" Hiten asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Hiten on Kagome" Shippou laughed as Inuyasha snickered.

"For short shit, Shippou, that was good" Inuyasha laughed as Shippou proudly grinned.

"I don't get it?" Hiten said dumbfounded.

"Hiten on Kagome as in Hitting on Kagome" Shippou explained as Hiten shot Shippou a dirty look.

"Excuse him, I think maybe Inuyasha's starting to rub off on Shippou" Kagome sighed.

"Well… it was funny… and original" Shippou pouted as Inuyasha agreed.

"Yeah Kagome lighten up and take and joke" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome huffed.

"I'm not talking to you" Kagome spat as she turned around and stalked off.

"Feh, women" Inuyasha sighed as he turned to Hiten and Shippou.

"You two go find Miroku and ask what we need" Inuyasha ordered as Hiten rolled his eyes and followed his captains orders with Shippou scurrying after him.

"Bitch" Inuyasha grumbled as he followed Kagome.

…

"What are you looking at" Kagome snapped at some random crewmember who had been eyeing her for a while.

"The nerve of that-"

"Boo" Inuyasha said from Kagome who looked at him oddly than walked off.

"Fine, I guess I'll just leave" Inuyasha snapped as he turned to go Kagome watched from the corner of her eyes,

"No, don't go" Kagome whispered.

"Why not, you seem to be ignoring me"

"Just shut up and follow me" Kagome shot as she walked on.

"What made you want me to stay?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Um… I decided since you are the furious Captain Inuyasha and I'm walking next to you I won't have to worry about being raped or kidnapped" Kagome replied, grinning.

"Are you sure it's not the fact that you know you can't resist me and my sexiness?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Like I said before, don't make up assumptions anyway, I distinctly remember it was you who kissed me not the other way around" Kagome stated.

"And I 'distinctly' remember is was you kissed back" Inuyasha sniggered as Kagome looked away as to hide her burning cheeks.

"Inuyasha…shut up" Kagome demanded, annoyed that she was to nervous/embarrassed to even think of a good comeback.

"What, have you never kissed a boy before… That reminds me did I steal your first kiss?" Inuyasha asked intimately.

"…No actually you weren't my first" Kagome stated proudly.

"How many guys have you kissed?" Inuyasha asked, hiding his shock.

"How many girls have you kissed" Kagome shot still looking around.

"Well, I'm a guy, Pirate to be more exact so I don't keep track, but I can promise you this, the amount is bigger then yours" Inuyasha snickered.

"Well I'm not going to disagree about the last part" Kagome commented.

"How old were you for your first?" Inuyasha asked surprised that Kagome being a 'lady' and all was discussing it as if it was completely normal.

"7" Kagome whispered.

"…7?" Inuyasha repeated, shocked.

"How about you?"

"Um… I was,15... in physical appearance..." Inuyasha replied as Kagome laughed. Inuyasha metaphorically speaking brushed it off.

"So how_ many_ guys have you kissed?" Inuyasha inspected as Kagome gave him a nasty look.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do"

"4"

"Come again?"

"I know you heard me?" Kagome snapped.

"When?"

"… When I was 7, I obviously had… crushes… puppy love" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha scowled "So there was this 10 year old bear demon obviously seeing I was the only human in the bear demon kingdom I was only a little girl so yeah he liked me I liked him, we kissed… End of story, you don't want the details do you?" Kagome teased as Inuyasha gagged.

"Second was also in the bear demon village I was 11, and I was…bossy… so I told him if he didn't kiss me I'd tell my adopted parents that he had touched me inappropriately" Kagome babbled nervously.

"That sound like you?" Inuyasha snickered as Kagome glared at him.

"When I was 16" Kagome said biting her tongue… "Kouga told me he loved me and he always said that, so I as usual, ignored him and told him to go away but he kissed me-"

"Yeah okay, don't go on I get the picture" Inuyasha said disgustedly.

"And today was the fourth?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded.

"And what was the best?"

"Why does it matter"? Kagome scoffed as she looked around the small markets set up, hoping to avoid answering the question."Do you want fish?" Kagome asked walking towards the fish stand.

"Ramen" Inuyasha declared.

"Alright we'll get ramen later" Kagome sighed as she walked toward some fruit stand.

"You didn't answer my question?" Inuyasha stated as he leaned against the fruit stand.

"I don't have to answer every question" Kagome replied.

"That may be true but you're MY prisoner so I'm positive you HAVE to answer" Inuyasha dictated.

"Too bad" Kagome muttered as she moved on.

"You want to know who my favorite kiss was shared with" Inuyasha snickered as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I really don't-"

"You" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome looked away again to hide the tiny hints of pink on her cheeks.

"I really don't care" Kagome said brushing it away.

"Ah, that's the thing, you girls pretend you don't, but really you do" Inuyasha alleged.

"Whatever you say, Captain" Kagome said bitterly as she walked on.

"I know you can't resist me" Inuyasha sniggered.

"Oh yes, I can't Inuyasha. I need you, like right now" Kagome pleaded sarcastically as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha sighed shaking his head.

"Why are you persistent?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know" Inuyasha shot.

"Well I want to know" Kagome mocked.

"Feh" Inuyasha said as Kagome filled the paper bag (A/N Do they have paper bags in feudal Japan? XD) with fruits

"Hold this" Kagome demanded as she gave the bag to Inuyasha.

"Are we done yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Almost" Kagome assured.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the market for a bit longer than decided on going back to the ship,

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Don't you find it odd that none of the 'higher ups' or nobility have sent out any of their men to observe us seeing we- I mean you and your crew are pirates?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, that thought has crossed my mind but oh well. It's an advantage" Inuyasha grinned. "But, if they're planning on attacking, than we have a problem" Inuyasha added as he struggled with the bags trying to keep them out from his view.

"Do you need help?" Kagome asked.

"No" Inuyasha snapped as Kagome sighed walking on.

"…Inuyasha…" Kagome started nervously

"What" Inuyasha demanded.

"Um… there's a festival today, after sundown so I was wondering…Can I go?" Kagome asked

"Why are you asking me?" Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome rolled her eyes, for the umpteenth time.

"Forget it" Kagome grumbled as she walked on the ramp like thing that led to the ship (A/N: hey not my fault I'm not so expert on pirate ships :D). She grabbed one of the bags from Inuyasha than walked toward the kitchen on the 3rd deck with Inuyasha behind her.

"You can go" Inuyasha stated as he put the bags down.

"Really" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah… but I'm coming with" Inuyasha grinned as Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Aren't you a little too… hmm how to phrase this…? Manly, yes manly to be seen at a festival?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, I heard there's a Katana contest, the best katana fighter gets a ton of yen and I'm amazing with swords" Inuyasha grinned proudly.

"I haven't used a sword in a while, beside that one time with Bankotsu…" Kagome sighed "Hey do you want to practice?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"You think you can beat me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, actually I think I can" Kagome replied.

"You're on"

…. (Setting: small deserted place on the edge of the island that they landed on...^_^)

"Use Tessaiga "

"That piece of junk"

"Yeah here" Kagome said handing him the sword. Inuyasha took it while inspecting it.

"Hmm… that's odd. I'm sure it was supposed to transform" Kagome said confused while tilting her head.

"Transform?" Inuyasha said equally confused.

"Yes, the legend of the great sword Tessaiga, says that when the true owner of the sword; in this case you holds the sword, the sword will transform into a stronger and bolder fang" Kagome explained, reciting exactly what she was told.

"Are you sure, this shit has never transformed"

"Okay than either you're not holding it properly, or you're not its true master"

"I am its true master" Inuyasha argued.

"I realized that, since the great dog demon gave it to you and not Sesshomaru-sama"

"Than what's the problem?"

"Inuyasha, have you used the sword to protect someone… human maybe?"

"Why would I use it to protect anyone besides me" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Alright than, in the legend the great dog demon-"

"Inu No Taisho" Inuyasha cut in.

"Yes I-Inu No Taisho made the sword Tessaiga to protect a human princess he had fallen in love with-"

"Izayoi, my mother" Inuyasha said cutting in again.

"Yeah, your mother Izayoi, So this must mean for the sword to accept you as its true master you first need to use it to protect someone, human" Kagome grinned, proud of her knowledge.

"Protect a human" Inuyasha spat "What, I rather die than protect some measly human"

"Don't give me that, you're half human and your mother was a human" Kagome shot.

"I don't care, I don't want a stupid sword if it means I have to protect a lousy, no-good human" Inuyasha snarled.

"But Tessaiga is an amazing sword, if you use it in the katana fight you have more than 50% chance of winning" Kagome replied as she sat crossed legged on a big boulder (A/N Anyone know where that boulder came from...?)

"Whom am I to protect?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I dunno?" Kagome snapped "I've told you all I know, now if you want to win this katana fight and get that large sum of yen than YOU figure how to master the Tessaiga" Kagome replied, her index finger digging into Inuyasha's chest.

"Wench" Inuyasha murmured.

"Shit head" Kagome shot back.

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Slut"

"Bastard"

"Whore" Inuyasha spat as Kagome looked at him her eyes slightly wide.

"I am not a whore" Kagome argued.

"Uh huh"

"So I'm a whore to you?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"That's what I said" Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm not anywhere near a whore…I hate you" Kagome spat as she jumped off the rock and walked toward the deep jungle surrounding the island.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Somewhere away from you" Kagome spat.

"What's your problem" Inuyasha asked a he ran towards her.

"What's yours" Kagome shot.

"You're the one that walked off"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said turning to face him.

"What" Inuyasha whined.

"…Nothing" Kagome sighed as she turned back and began walking as Inuyasha stood there and watched her leave.

…

Kagome sighed gracefully as she lay on her back looking up at the clouds. After that fight with Inuyasha, Kagome had walked into the lush forest after walking for a while Kagome had come across an abandoned meadow with tall wildflowers that came up to her waist. She lied down and was thankful that the flowers were so big, therefore helping her not only disguise her scent but also hiding her from intruders.

"Maybe, I should just run away. This is my perfect chance too, no one would care or notice well maybe Shippou would" Kagome giggled.

"Too bad as long as I carry this shitty jewel, I'll never be free" Kagome groaned as she pulled the necklace with the Shikon No Tama attached to it off of her neck covering the tiny purple jewel with her palm. She looked at the tiny jewel.

"Hmm… maybe I could throw it into some dried up well… No… someone would find it" Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Oh great and now I'm talking to myself" Kagome groaned again as she picked at the grass beside her… sighing Kagome twirled her hair.

….

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage" Kagome sang to herself "when, when will you come out?  
>In the evening of the dawn"<p>

From a small distance away someone listened to Kagome's sweet voice, as the clouds moved slowly up above.

….

"Oh my monk, you just told her the exact same thing you told me" A teenage girl gushed at Miroku.

"Yes, I did, but denying your destiny now can cause you to be off course for the rest of your life" Miroku warned.

"Oh my, you're right. My hut is not far from here let's go" The teenage girl, grinned, while pulling on Miroku's sleeve.

"No, I dibs first" Another girl claimed.

"Now, now everyone you'll all get your turn before nightfall" Miroku chuckled.

"Oh, you're so cute monk" the first teenage girl squealed.

"Yes, cute. Very, very cute" the second teen agreed.

"Cute is an understatement" the third demanded.

"Oh ladies stop it, you're making me blush" Miroku gushed as all the teenage girls giggled.

"Miroku" A masculine voice called.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku answered confused.

"Hey Miroku what are you doing here, your boyfriend is waiting by the ship" Inuyasha informed, yawning.

"Boyfriend… what are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked nervously as the teens glared at the monk.

"Miroku you know Jakotsu, your boyfriend. Your gay, how could you forget? Wait till Jakotsu hears about this" Inuyasha said annoyed as the teenage girls got up and each slapped Miroku before stomping off. Once all four teens left Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Haha Inuyasha, very funny, I'm not gay and you know that" Miroku sighed annoyed "Now I have to find a new batch ladies" Miroku grumbled as Inuyasha wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe they believed me" Inuyasha said, continuously laughing as he patted the miserable monk on the back.

…

"I should get going" Kagome said to herself as she got up dusting her kimono of any grass and dirt. Kagome looked around yawning, she than picked flowers, 2 Zinnias', 1 Magnolia 3 Gardenia's and a bunch of Calla lilies. (A/N I dunno even if half of those flowers are grown in Japan I only wrote those flowers because I personally like them :D my favorite are Calla Lilies… but that doesn't matter at the moment : D)

Kagome pulled out the blue ribbon in her hair causing her long onyx hair to fall around her face. She used the blue ribbon to tie the flowers into a bouquet.

"They're so pretty" Kagome gushed as she held the bouquet of flowers in one hand using her other hand to hold up her kimono to help her run, Kagome than jogged to the main part of town.

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOMEEEEEE" A voice sang/called. Kagome instantly recognized the voice to belong to Jakotsu,

"Jak" Kagome grinned as she ran over to him "Hello"

"Hey there, Inu-Poo was looking for you" Jakotsu informed as Kagome merely nodded.

"Oh-"

"Oooh, those flowers are beautiful, where'd you get 'em" Jakotsu giggled.

"From an abandoned meadow, here you can have them" Kagome grinned as she gave the bouquet to Jakotsu who squealed.

"I'm gonna feel really bad… so take all the flowers you want and I'll take the one's left" Jakotsu said as he held the bouquet inches away from Kagome's face.

"No, no it's alright"

"I insist"

"Seriously, it's aright"

"Please, pretty please… with… how old are you… 17…. With 17 cherries on top" Jakotsu pleaded

"Don't worry about it-"

"Kag-chan, NOW" Jakotsu ordered pushing the flower right against Kagome's face.

"…Fine" Kagome grumbled as she took one Calla lily.

"Two more" Jakotsu demanded as Kagome scowled taking another Calla lily and a Gardenia

"All better" Jakotsu grinned as he gave Kagome her blue ribbon back as he skipped off, on his merry way to lord knows where.

"Kagome" A voice chuckled darkly, a voice she remembered, a voice she had heard ever day when she was little… the voice of the man who still haunted her dreams…

"Oni-onigu-"

"Shh… hush Kagome before we talk I want you to know who look utterly ridiculous talking to yourself, no one can see me and you can only hear me" The voice whispered "Now listen to me, meet me in the early morning, considerably before the sun rises; near that abandoned meadow that you were just at. Now it has been years, 4 years to be exact. I've known you all your life so I hope that you won't try to pull some ridiculous stunt, I don't want to ruin your pretty face" the voice stated… Kagome who was still under great shock nodded slightly.

"Good girl, I must say you've grown much, much beautiful not to mention that kimono compliments you… oh my, I forgot to tell you, don't call me that despicable name anymore… call me… Naraku" The voice chuckled, before it disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Kagome go see Naraku?<strong>  
><strong>Will Inuyasha find her before the festival?<strong>  
><strong>Will Kagome run away?<strong>  
><strong>Will Sango ever enter this story?<strong>  
><strong>Will I ever shut up?<strong>

**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha Cliff hanger?**  
><strong>Yes?<strong>  
><strong>No?<strong>  
><strong>Check ONE aha Just kidding anyways I know this chapter is short not to mention I took my sweet time making it but really it's not my fault REALLY. And I was gonna get Sango and Kirara in the story by this chapter, but then decided against it BUT I SWEAR TO GOD Sango will enter the next chapter so stay tuned for<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to the Family…. Part 1<strong>

**If you have any questions leave them in the review section or 'PM' me  
>Or review anyway, Id love to know what you think :) <strong>

**~InuTrashaXD**  
><strong><br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the manga/anime but I however do own the made up characters blah blah blah... i get tired of this :D**

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g **

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon**

**...**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry for taking my god damn sweet time for this chapter it's just it's been to impossible to concentrate lately. I arrived back home from New York a week ago and just wow unpacking, sleep overs and every thing are just ugh anywho Please read and review :D  
>Ps: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, 'favourite'd, added to alerts and all that<br>THANK YOU SO MUCH  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<br>**

**Chapter 7 (Welcome to the Family Part 1)**

**:.:.: Late that day (At the festival) :.:.:**

"Wow they're a lot of contests; Katana fighting, dancing, singing, cooking, sculpting, live stock weighting and a bunch of other stuff" Shippou gawked as Miroku grinned.

"I think they'll be more ladies at the cooking contest, let's go Shippou" Miroku grinned as he pulled Shippou towards the cooking contest. The sun had just set and the festival had started, the contests would run until the crowds died out once the contests were done, the entire kingdom would than sit and watch the fireworks until the sun rose the next day.

"Wench still isn't here" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he looked through the crowd for Kagome.

"Inuyasha" A voice called. Inuyasha suddenly turned around looking for whom the voice belonged to.

"I'm right here" Kagome giggled as she poked him from behind.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said confused,

"Inuyasha" Kagome mocked.

"I thought, um… well I thought… you ran away" Inuyasha said as he bit his lip.

"Oh… I considered it… you look pissed, did you want me to run away?" Kagome asked pretending to be hurt.

"Feh, I was hoping you'd run away and leave me alone" Inuyasha spat as he crossed his arms and walked forward looking at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.

"You know, normally that would have hurt especially since it was you who captured me against my will" Kagome said as she scanned the festivities around her "but since I know you're lying I'll let you off" Kagome grinned as she walked beside him.

"Feh, now whose making assumptions" Inuyasha snickered as he inwardly grinned.

"Whatever, since I didn't run off and you're secretly glad that I didn't you have to wear this" Kagome grinned as she put one of her calla lilies into Inuyasha's hair.

"No" Inuyasha wailed as he quickly took it out "You know how much this simple flower could ruin my image?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome shrugged.

"My bad, Captain" Kagome sighed "You're no fun" Kagome added as she turned around toward the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going, wench?"

"I'm not talking to you, you flower killer" Kagome giggled as she walked backwards enabling her to look at Inuyasha and speak all the while looking at the crumpled Calla Lille on the ground.

"Do you want me to throw you to the sharks?" Inuyasha shot as Kagome raised her eye brow.

"I'm going to change into another kimono" Kagome replied as she stopped walking. "You don't have to follow me" Kagome said as Inuyasha walked towards her.

"I'm not following you, you're following me" Inuyasha snickered as he walked in front of her.

"I'm not following you, YOU'RE following ME" Kagome stated as she ran in front of Inuyasha.

"Hey, you're following ME" Inuyasha stated as he once again walked in front of her.

"You're hopeless" Kagome sighed bring her palm to her forehead

"You're hopeless" Inuyasha mocked as he also palmed his forehead.

"Ugh, whatever" Kagome snapped as she kept walking.

"Ugh, whatever" Inuyasha mocked continuously as Kagome clenched her fists. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome who simply incoherently muttered under her breath.

…

"Hurry up" Inuyasha whined as he banged on Kagome's door.

"Hold on" Kagome yelled.

"By the time you're down the katana fight will be over"

"Well that's too bad, I never asked you to come" Kagome shot as she swung open her door pushing Inuyasha aside and walking toward the top deck.

"Hey wait" Inuyasha called as he jogged after her.

…

"Oomph" Bankotsu panted as he blocked another attack. There was a large circle surrounding Bankotsu and one of the kings' man who were fighting with swords, so far Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Inuyasha were the only ones from the ship who were left. It had been hours and the fight was still going on, 10 of the kings' men were still able to fight and 3 from Inuyasha's crew including himself. At the moment Bankotsu and one of the kings men were fighting while Inuyasha and Jakotsu waited on the side lines.

Kagome sighed heavily too bad she was the only girl in the crowd.

"Hey look Ban-Ban beat him, now they only have 9 people left" Jakotsu grinned.

"Jakotsu" Bankotsu called "Here you fight this guy I'm gonna take a break" Bankotsu heaved as he sat on an empty crate next to Inuyasha.

"This… is… tougher than I… thought" Bankotsu sighed "I suppose our crew isn't as good as we thought"

"Tell me about it" Inuyasha shot "To bad Renkotsu and Suikotsu didn't want to help out"

"I think they decided on going to the food courts" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"What ya want, wench" Inuyasha snapped not taking his eyes off of the fight.

"Never mind" Kagome sighed loudly.

…

"Okay there are 6 of them and only Inuyasha left" Bankotsu sighed.

"Ban-Ban, don't move around that wound in your leg'll just grow… I think Inuyasha'll be able to get all 6 of them seeing he is strong" Jakotsu grinned as Kagome attended to Bankotsu's wounds.

"Kagome sama I'm sorry you had to ruin your kimono for Jak and my wounds" Bankotsu apologized as Kagome shook her heed.

"Don't worry about it, I think I like it this way better" Kagome said getting up while brushing her kimono of dir,t her simple red kimono now had no sleeves due to Kagome using the sleeves of the kimono to bandage Jakotsu and Bankotsu's wounds.

"You're too kind" Jakotsu giggled as Kagome smiled.

…

"Okay everyone, it is now two to one. Two of the kings men and one petty half demon" The chunky man announced as Inuyasha snarled.

"I was recently informed that the prince is going to come to see the last of this battle so we will await his arrival" The man added "Oh and also we need one more person who is capable to fight, the prince would wants it to be fair so we need someone on the hanyou's side, that way the fight will be two to two… anyone up to volunteer" The man said looking around.

"All of our men our either injured or not here" Bankotsu said as Jakotsu nodded.

"Bankotsu… do you think I would be allowed to fight?"Kagome asked.

"But Kagome sama, you're a women" Bankotsu said take aback.

"I know, but I have great experience with swords" Kagome explained as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I suppose you could barrow one of the extra swords but I don't think they'll allow a woman to fight" Bankotsu replied.

"I'll go see" Kagome said as she ran off to the man looking for volunteers.

"What do you want, girly" the man asked.

"I want to fight" Kagome replied annoyed as the man burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right"

"Nope"

"This is a man's game. Why don't you rest your pretty little bottom over there" The man snickered as he pointed to an empty spot away from the circle of men.

"First of all I don't want to rest" Kagome snapped "Second I know how to fight so why don't YOU rest your not so pretty bottom over there" Kagome shot as she pointed towards the sidelines.

"Hey little lady, don't make me get rough" the man warned

"Well don't make me get rough either" Kagome mocked.

"Fine, go on fight but don't come crying to me when you get hurt" the man chuckled as he walked away.

"I won't" Kagome snapped as she pulled out the best looking sword from the barrel.

"Okay well now that we have a second volunteer all we can do now is wait for our majesty" the man announced as everyone who'd realized that Kagome was the second fighter laughed or snickered.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called as she jogged towards him.

"Wench? What are you doing here with that sword?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm your second fighter" Kagome replied innocently.

"WHAT" Inuyasha shot "Not only are you gonna make me lose but you'll also kill yourself" Inuyasha declared.

"And you care" Kagome snickered as Inuyasha huffed.

"I DON'T care, I just don't want to lose" Inuyasha proclaimed as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If we lose… I'll clean the entire ship, make all the meals for as long as I live" Kagome stated.

"If we lose, you won't even be alive. Either you'd get killed from the fight or after the fight by me" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Fine if we lose, and I die, you can fuck my dead body" Kagome snapped as Inuyasha snorted.

"What makes you think I even want to touch you, and i'm not into necrophilia" Inuyasha asked. (A/N HAHAHAHA, Inuyasha is SOOOOO into Necrophilia if he "loves" Kikyou)

"Hmm… well let me see you've tried to kiss me various times and succeeded the last time" Kagome replied.

"And you kissed back-" Inuyasha shot as Kagome covered her ears.

"Lalalalalala, I'm not listening….." Kagome sang

"You're so immature" Inuyasha shot as Kagome smiled

"And you should be the one to talk-"

"Prince Hojo has arrived" the man announced as both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see a boy in his late teens with light brown hair sitting on a overly dressed horse.

"Introduce the warriors" The prince's side commander demanded, as the man nodded while bowing his head.

"These two are your own men" the man explained as he pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha's opponents "General Kantemaru and his lieutenant Shamisan. Those two are from the ship that landed two days ago… I don't know their names" The man nervously laughed.

"Introduce your selves" The side commander demanded as the prince looked curiously as the strange demon and Miko.

"Good evening your highness" Kagome started as she stepped forward bowing her head.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome and this is… Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes.

"Inuyasha…bow" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No thanks" Inuyasha snapped as he glared at the prince who seemed interested in Kagome.

"Ah, so you are the captain of the ship" Hojo smiled as he jumped off his horse.

"Yeah, what of it" Inuyasha shot.

"Oh nothing really, just curious… you may line up to begin" Hojo replied as Inuyasha continually glared at him.

"Okay everyone, liner up and we'll start" the earlier man announce as Kagome and Inuyasha stood next to each facing the general and his lieutenant

"Kagome… I swear to god you better stay in _one piece_" Inuyasha stated as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha… don't worry about me"

"I'm not worried"

"Okay, whatever you say"

"You have exactly one minute to get your swords ready" the man announced.

"Inuyasha have you been able to get your sword into its real position?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm using one of the extra swords since Tessaiga is a piece of shit" Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh…" Kagome sighed as she held her sword in front of her face on a slight diagonal while she chanted.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome ignored him continually chanting. Kagome grinned once she was done…

"I took my spiritual energy and transferred a bit into the sword although it won't affect the general or his lieutenant because they're not demon it will make the sword stronger" Kagome explained as Inuyasha raised his eye brow.

"TIME IS UP… ready…. And go" The man yelled as Inuyasha literally pounced on the general while Kagome blocked an attack from his lieutenant

"That girl… why is she fighting?" Hojo asked.

"Umm… the demon needed a partner and no one stood up but she offered to volunteer…. It seems that she also came off of the same ship as the demon"

"…Her name…Kagome was it"

"Yes, yes that's it"

"I will be leaving now" Hojo replied as he hopped on top his horse who then trotted off with many horses and there men behind him.

"You really think you can defeat me" The lieutenant snickered as Kagome plunged her sword towards the man but it was blocked.

"Yeah actually… I think I can" Kagome grinned as she easily blocked his attack grinning wider as he growled.

"You got some guts… I will admit that much" He spat as he jumped back.

"Awww… thank you, same with you" Kagome grinned as she slashed the lieutenant's shoulder.

"You fucking bitch" the lieutenant spat as he ignorantly slashed his sword at Kagome failing to wound her.

"You just wait… once I'm done that pretty little face of yours will be unrecognizable"

"Empty threats" Kagome sighed as she aimed towards the lieutenants arm.

…

"And so the winner is… that demon and the girl" The man grumbled as Kagome grinned and bowed.

"I told you I was good" Kagome grinned to Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah that lieutenant wasn't anywhere as tough as that general" Inuyasha stated.

"You two… here you are" The man sighed as he dropped the prize money into Inuyasha's hands.

"Hmph" Inuyasha grinned as he walked over to the tiny amount of crewmembers who has stuck around.

"Hey captain" Miroku grinned as he ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hello Miroku" Kagome waved as she put her barrowed sword back to the barrel.

"I heard you two won so I came here as fast as I could" Miroku grinned.

"As YOU could… I gave you a ride here" Shippou pouted as he jumped on to Kagome's shoulder "Kagome, my back hurts… Miroku made me turn into a horse and sat his big ass on my back" Shippou grumbled as Kagome tilted her head.

"Shippou… I told you not to repeat that word" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"If he wants to cuss, I say go for it, at least what he says will be manly unlike his squeaky voice and short body" Inuyasha snickered as Kagome ignored him.

"Miroku… why'd you rush here" Kagome asked.

"Um… well I heard there was a large amount of prize money… and well…"

"NO" Inuyasha snapped "I worked hard for this money" Inuyasha shot as he held the bag of money.

"WE worked hard for this money… anyways I being the sensible one will take care of how the yen gets used" Kagome grinned as she snatched the money from Inuyasha who tried to get it back.

"Lady Kagome… please you have to understand I owe 3000 yen to someone please let me barrow some" Miroku pleaded as Kagome shook her head

"No way, you're on your own Miroku" Kagome replied as she put the money into her pocket and pranced off, leaving a hopeless monk and a grumbling hanyou.

…

"Kagome, it's a demon cat" Shippou cried before running behind Kagome.

"Where is it, Shippou?" Kagome asked as she got up from where she was formally sitting and watching the stars

"Over there look, look" Shippou cried as he pointed at a small yellow cat

"Aw… it's so cute" Kagome grinned as she kneeled next to the cat

"BUT KAGOME IT'S A DEMON" Shippou yelled

"I know, I know but it won't hurt… for some weird reason I feel like I have seen this cat before" Kagome explained.

"Huh… you know this demon cat?" Shippou asked from behind Kagome.

"Oh Shippou hush up, you're a demon too… you can't just assume every demon is bad" Kagome scolded as Shippou sighed.

"Oh okay but how do you know this… de- I mean cat" Shippou asked.

"I can't remember…" Kagome sighed as she patted the cat.

"Are you sure you've seen her Kagome… you lived miles away from this island how can a demon cat travel that far… maybe you got her mixed up with another cat" Shippou explained as Kagome nodded.

"Probably" Kagome replied as the cat meowed

"But Shippou… this cat… she's… she's I REMEMBER it's-"

…

"Kirara" cried a girl around 18 with brown hair and magenta eyes, she wore a black body suit with red arm, elbow and knee cups.

"Kirara where are you" The girl called out, she had exterminated a demon hours ago, while exterminating the demon she had accidently departed from her demon cat; Kirara and hadn't found her since. The girl ran as fast as she could when she heard distant voices and multiple meows. The teenager slyly walked toward the voices, getting louder and louder for some reason the feminine voice seemed familiar. The girl listened for a while…

"Probably" the familiar voice said. The demon exterminator let out a sigh of relief when she heard her cat meow.

"But Shippou… this cat… she's… she's I REMEMBER it's… Kirara" the feminine voice exclaimed as the girl pounced out and looked at the girl and small demon kit beside her.

…

"Sango" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up.

"Kagome" Sango replied equally happy and confused.

"Sango… what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome… why are you here… with a demon?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped onto Sango's arm.

"I tell you later, what are you doing? Are you here with the other demon slayers?"

"Umm… no… i-I I'm alone" Sango stuttered as she bit her lip.

"Sango… what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Sango

"Um… nothing, nothing" Sango waved it off.

"Fine don't tell me and I thought I was your friend" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome don't be like that, you are my BEST friend" Sango assured as Kagome grinned.

"Since it's been a while lets go see the fireworks together and I'll introduce you to my friends but before all of that let's get you changed" Kagome grinned as she grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her towards the ship.

"Same old Kagome" Sango chuckled, under her breath.

…

"Kagome… you were kidnapped by DEMONS, Inuyasha is one of the very ruthless demon pirates out here, I'm taking you back" Sango shot as she stomped out Kagome's room.

"Um… Sango I said I like it here, plus Inuyasha's at the festival no one's here besides Jak and a bunch of other injured men" Kagome called as she ran after her friend.

"Kagome don't stop me… even if you like it here that demon wants the jewel and he kidnapped you, you said so yourself" Sango snapped as she marched over to the top deck.

"You not gonna find him" Kagome sang as she pranced behind Sango. Both girls walked onto the top deck. Sango looked around for who could be Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kagome" Inuyasha yelled as he walked over to Kagome.

"Aha you're Inuyasha" Sango said as he pulled out her sword

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Your worst nightmare" Sango roared as she plunged her sword at Inuyasha who was able to dodge the attack. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed Sango's upper arm only to be slashed back from Sango.

"STOP IT" Kagome yelled as she stood in front of both of them.

"Out of my way wench" Inuyasha barked.

"Kagome move" Sango demanded.

"No both of YOU shut up" Kagome demanded.

…

"Okay now that you guys stopped yelling… I've been meaning to ask you Sango what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with the demon slayer village?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you but I want that half demon to leave" Sango snarled.

"Glad too" Inuyasha shot as he marched off, Kagome watched Inuyasha leave than turned back to Sango.

"Talk" Kagome demanded as Sango nodded.

"Okay well… I'm the only one left" Sango muttered.

"What?" Kagome said confused.

"They're dead…all of them. My father the entire village" Sango cried as tears slowly fell from her face.

"Oh… Sango I'm so sorry" Kagome cooed as she got up from where she was sitting and sat next to Sango comforting her.

"What happen?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know… K-Kohaku and I w-were g-gone to get supplies… w-when we came b-back…everyone was, was s-sl-slaughtered…"Sango sniffed.

"…Where's Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

"I d-don't know… he was there b-but then he d-disappeared… I-I think…He ran away" Sango cried.

"Sango… it's alright we'll find him… I promise you, we WILL find him" Kagome assured.

"Thank you, Kagome" Sango smiled through her tears.

…

"The ship has set sail" Miroku yelled through his worn out megaphone

"Come on Sango… let's go wave at the villagers" Kagome grinned as both Sango and Kagome ran toward the end of the ship.

"Kagome… do you think it was a good idea to have set sail at dark?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded.

"Yes" Kagome replied, _Now I won't have to see Naraku_ Kagome mentally cheered.

"Um Sango… we have to talk to Inuyasha".

"Why?"

"Well I want to know if he'll let you be part of the crew that way you could stay with us as long as you want" Kagome grinned.

"Kay… lets'go…" Sango sighed as Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran toward the second deck.

…

"Hello" Kagome yelled as she swung open Inuyasha's door to see a confused Inuyasha and a worried looking Miroku.

"Sorry to interrupt-"

"Oh my, such Beauty" Miroku gushed as he kissed the top of Sango's hand.

"Umm" Sango started.

"Sango this is Miroku. Miroku, Sango" Kagome grinned.

"Hello" Sango replied shyly as Miroku smiled goofily.

"I already see love blossoming" Kagome happily sighed as she jumped onto Inuyasha's dresser.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he got up from his bed.

"I needed to ask you something" Kagome replied.

"Okay, make it quick, wench" Inuyasha yawned as Sango glared at Inuyasha.

"What a rude way to act towards a lady, especially since Kagome here is the holder of the sac-" Sango started but was cut off when Kagome covered Sango's mouth.

"We'll be right back" Kagome smiled sweetly as she dragged Sango out of Inuyasha's room.

"What was that for?" Sango asked.

"Umm… I forgot to tell you… no one here besides you and me know that I have the scared jewel" Kagome whispered.

"What, you mean you didn't tell them?"

"No and I want to keep it that way… I'll tell you the rest later for now don't bring the jewel up… Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah okay, but Kagome how is it they can't sense the Shikon No Tama… do you have it on you" Sango asked.

"Yeah I have it… Kouga told me his theory… I'll also explain it to you later" Kagome replied as Sango nodded.

"Let's go back" Kagome ushered

… (With Inuyasha and Miroku)…

"Miroku, go see what their talking about" Inuyasha ordered as Miroku gawked.

"Inuyasha… That's very impolite" Miroku replied.

"Well than your politeness might very well be the reason I chop your head off" Inuyasha snapped.

"Alright, alright I'll do it" Miroku sighed as he walked toward the door. Miroku than leaned forward to hear what the two girls said.

"What,_ you mean you didn't tell them?"_

"_No and I want to keep it that way… I'll tell you the rest later for now don't bring the jewel up… Okay?" Kagome asked_

'Jewel… what jewel' Miroku thought

"_Yeah okay, but Kagome how is it they can't sense the Shikon No Tama… do you have it on you" Sango asked_

"_Yeah I have it… Kouga told me his theory… I'll explain it to you later" Kagome replied as Sango nodded_

Miroku walked towards Inuyasha with a worried/confused face.

"What were they talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm…" _If I tell Inuyasha; who wants the jewel… Would he kill Lady Kagome for it?_ "Well they were talking about um… girl stuff" Miroku replied as Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"You sure monk?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Miroku replied… _Its better this way, I need to talk to Lady Kagome first._

"We're back" Kagome sang as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Okay now Inuyasha… Sango wants to become a part of the crew" Kagome informed as Miroku's eyes twinkled with delight.

"A girl" Inuyasha began, "Become a member of my crew" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah… what's the answer?" Kagome asked

"No way" Inuyasha replied.

"Why not"

"Girls are weak"

"Sango's strong… I bet she's stronger than you" Kagome blurted out. Inuyasha shot Kagome a glare so cold Kagome felt multiple chill's run down her back

"I-I mean… She's strong… but not as strong as you" Kagome smiled innocently.

"Fine wench, I'll let her fight the second strongest fighter. But if she loses not only will she become one of the ships captives, you both will also have to agree to my every demanded" Inuyasha shot smiling.

"Really, you'll let her try" Kagome grinned.

"If I win, you have to let both me and Kagome become part of the crew on this ship" Sango declared.

"Sorry it's a one or none deal" Inuyasha smirked.

"Fine than just Sango" Kagome snapped, inwardly wanting to choke Inuyasha to death.

"But Kagome I'm not gonna become part of the crew if you stay as a prisoner" Sago replied.

"No, it's alright there's no use. Nothing get's through Inuyasha's thick skull" Kagome snapped as she marched out of the room with Sango behind her.

_I suppose I won't ever really be free, not on the island and not here…._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, I promised i'd bring Sango in and I did so wait for the next chapter... <em>Welcome to the Family Part 2<em>**

_**Review, please and thankyou :D**_

_**InuTrashaXD**  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is torture, really, really, really torturous. I don't own Inuyasha in anyways -sniffs- But believe me i will soon. Muhahaha,  
>Juuussstt kidding :D<br>So don't sue me...  
><strong>

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g **

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon**

* * *

><p><strong>(ANHi, sorry it took a while anyways I've posted it, so yeah. READ and REVIEW. **  
><strong>Thanks again to all my readerreviewers/alerter/whatevers. I love you all so much :D**)

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<strong>

**Chapter 8 (Welcome to the Family Part 2)**

**:.:.:The next day (an hour or two after sunrise):.:.:**

"Kagome, Kagome, get up, Kagome" Sango's voice said from the other side of Kagome's door

"I'm up, I'm up" Kagome sighed as she moved the sheets off of her, Kagome was about to get up but tripped on her own feet, falling to the ground after she let out a scream

"Kagome, are you okay. Open the door Kagome" Sango ordered worriedly from behind the door

"I'm coming" Kagome shot annoyed as she got up from the floor while rubbing her hip. Kagome walked up to the door unlocking it

"Good Morn-" Kagome started

"Ugh I cannot believe this, First I spend the entire night in my room training than I go to sleep for only an hour than I wake up walked out of my room than that stupid monk comes and harasses me" Sango raged "Kagome are you even listening to me" Sango demanded to Kagome who had silently went back to sleep

"KAGOME" Sango snapped shaking Kagome violently

"Oh my goodness Sango, can you please be quite" Kagome asked

"Get up young lady, right now, you got me into this fight and you're gonna see it along side me"

"Okay, fine sorry" Kagome grumbled as she shot up and looked through her closet for a new kimono to wear

"Hurry up" Sango groaned as she set her weapon; Hiraikotsu on Kagome's bed examining it for any scratches. When Kagome was done changing both girls walked out of Kagome's room arguing

"No, no, no, he likes you, it's obvious" Kagome shot

"No, he doesn't and like and I said before, I don't like him, he's a stupid, lecherous, monk and that's that" Sango stated as Kagome sighed

"Whatever you say, but I know I saw a spark when you and Miroku met eyes" Kagome mumbled

…

"When do they fight?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"…"

"When do they fight?" Kagome repeated

"…"

"Answer me" Kagome demanded

"After you make breakfast" Inuyasha snapped

"You're mean" Kagome replied as she turned around and stalked off towards the kitchen on the 3rd deck

"That's because you're meaner" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome ignored him and kept walking… Kagome sighed as she swung open the door to the kitchen she was centimeters away from walking in when a small gray animal scurried past her, causing Kagome to scream the loudest she ever had, within seconds Inuyasha was by her side

"What, what is it?" Inuyasha asked unsheathing his sword

"It's a-a… MOUSE" Kagome cried as she hid behind him

"…Where- wait, WHAT?" Inuyasha snapped turning around

"It's a mouse, what are you looking at go k-kill it" Kagome snapped

"You screamed over a mouse" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah I did, because their ugly, little beady eyed yucky disease carrying thing" Kagome shivered as she looked around

"There's a lot of mice on this ship, so shuddup up cook, women" Inuyasha shot as he slipped his sword into its sheath

"I'm not stepping foot into the kitchen until I'm positive there are no mice" Kagome stated

"We can't have that can we" Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder walking into the kitchen, once he walked in he shut the door while dropping Kagome

"Oww" Kagome grumbled while rubbing her hip for the 2nd time that day

"Theirs 400 men waiting on the top deck for breakfast, which you're gonna make" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome quickly jumped on to a sake crate looking at the floor wide eyed.

"Kagome. Cook. NOW" Inuyasha declared

"No and you can't make me" Kagome snapped "The only thing worse than looking at mice is having them touch me" Kagome muttered to herself

"You have three seconds to get off that crate and start cooking" "1…2…3…. That's it" Inuyasha growled as he picked Kagome off the crate as if she were the lightest thing in the word and set her on the floor

"NOOO" Kagome screamed as she jumped into Inuyasha's arm, "I'm not gonna touch the floor" Kagome informed

"Get off me" Inuyasha ordered

"No"

"Are you really that scared of mice" Inuyasha shot

"Yes I am, you think I'm lying" Kagome snapped

"Just get off me"

"No-" Kagome started but was cut off when Miroku walked into the kitchen

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" Miroku grinned while raising an eye brow

"NO" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison

"I'm scared of mice-"

"And so I pushed her into the kitchen-"

"Then I jumped onto the crate-"

"I tried to get her to cook but instead she jumped onto me and doesn't get off-"

"Only and only because I HATE mice and Inuyasha being the cruel man he is, is forcing me to cook in this mice infested kitchen" Kagome whined

"Interesting" Miroku grinned defiantly thinking something dirty

"What?"

"Well I'm just surprised that you two were able to make up a story that quickly to cover up what you were actually doing" Miroku grinned

"But I AM scared of mice" Kagome whined

"So you're calling me a liar, monk?" Inuyasha snapped as he readied his fist but was unable to hit Miroku with Kagome still in his arms

"Okay, okay, I believe you" Miroku chuckled as he raised his hands while backing off a little "Anyways Kagome sama I hate to say this but you are the only one here that is able to cook properly-"

"Sango can cook" Kagome grinned

"Yes but she's busy-"

"And she's not afraid of mice" Kagome said cutting Miroku off again

"Shuddup up and let him speak" Inuyasha barked(A/N: teehee I couldn't help it… you know… dogs… bark... kay, never mind moving on…)

"Anyways like I was saying, you're the only one able to cook at the moment"

"Fine, I'll cook. But only If one of you kills that mouse" Kagome huffed

"But there's dozens of mice on this ship"

"Yes but I want only and only the one I saw to be killed"

"Why only that one?"

"Because IT was the one that scared me, I've been on this ship for days now and I've never seen mice until now but that one ruined it so KILL IT" Kagome demanded; still in Inuyasha's arm

"That's rather harsh, my lady" Miroku sighed

"No one's killing any mice now shut up and cook" Inuyasha ordered d as he finally freed Kagome's grasp putting her down on her feet

"Noooo" Kagome shrieked as she jumped into Miroku's arm

"Oh my, I've had many ladies but no one has offered themselves so willingly" Miroku gushed as he was about to turn around and walk off with Kagome in his arms

"I'm not offering myself, stupid" Kagome yelled as she brought her feet as close to her body and away from the floor as she could

"Hey, gimme her back" Inuyasha demanded as he grabbed Kagome taking her back in his arms with Miroku sighing and trying to get her back

"Let me go, I'm not an object" Kagome demanded

"Well you shouldn't be jumping onto people, now should you" Inuyasha shot

"I willingly jumped into Miroku's arms" Kagome snapped

"Well you 'willingly' jumped into my arms the first time" Inuyasha shot back

"Well I don't care I rather touch the mice infested floor than be passed around like an object, especially by perverts" Kagome stated as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's arms but Inuyasha tightened his grip around her shoulders and thighs

"Let me down" Kagome demanded

"Oh I'll let you down" Inuyasha snickered as he walked out of the kitchen

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked

"You'll see" Inuyasha snickered as jumped off the last stair case and onto the 4th floor

"Inuyasha, let me down this instant" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha walked into the small prison.

"You realize that I can easily come out like last time" Kagome informed

"Oh I know… but I have an advantage here" Inuyasha smirked

"Yeah, what?"

"Mice… lots and lots of mice" Inuyasha snickered as he looked in the corner of the cell where a multiple mice sat nibbling on some rotten fruit

"And…" Kagome whispered as she looked at the mice with a disgusted look

"I'm leaving YOU here" Inuyasha grinned as he was about to set her down until Kagome tied her hands around Inuyasha's neck tighter

"I swear to god Inuyasha if you let me go I'll kill you" Kagome declared

"Fine I won't…"

"…"

"If you agree to make breakfast…" Inuyasha added

"Fine, I'll make breakfast just take me away from here" Kagome demanded

"Good" Inuyasha grinned as walked out of the dungeon dropping Kagome on the floor

"You little-"

"KAGOME" Shippou cried as he pounced on her

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked Shippou

"Kirara's trying to kill me" Shippou cried as Kirara stalked up to Shippou and meowed

"Don't fib, Shippou. Kirara's not doing anything… are you Kirara" Kagome cooed as she scratched the back of Kirara's ears

"But she was chasing me" Shippou said

"Shippou, Kirara's not gonna hurt you, now why don't you two go play" Kagome grinned as she got up and sighed "guess Inuyasha ran off"

Kagome than walked up to the 3rd deck to make breakfast

"I guess… maybe I was being stupid…" Shippou sighed as he walked up to Kirara ready to pat her until she looked at him and growled

"AHHH" Shippou screamed as he ran with Kirara running furiously behind him

"You ARE evil" Shippou cried

…

"Here you go" Kagome grinned as she set the last platter on the floor where all the crew sat impatiently waiting

"Lady Kagome… May I speak with you?" Miroku asked

"Oh, sure of course" Kagome smiled

…

"So… now you know all of IT" Kagome sighed

"I should have know… why is it that I didn't know I should have been able to sense the jewels spiritual powers" Miroku asked

"Maybe you're not much of a monk as you thought you were" Kagome teased "No, but the theory that I was told was that it goes by my mood" Kagome explained

"Well that would explain why I would out of the blue feel sudden spiritual power" Miroku said thoughtfully as Kagome nodded

"Now… you're the only one besides Sango and I who know about the jewel on this ship" Kagome stated

"Yeah…"

"You can't tell anyone"

"No one-"

"Absolutely none"

"None… not even Shippou-"

"NONE not even Shippou"

"No one… NO ONE, including Inuyasha, no one?"

"NO ONE not a single soul…heck you better not even repeated this to anyone besides Sango or I" Kagome stated

"Okay… Speaking of Sango… I did what you asked and Bankotsu agreed"

"Really… I hope he doesn't get too hurt anyways stick close to me so when Sango's done I'll tell her to go with you…okay?"

"Alrighty than…. Now that that's over and done with… how 'bout some breakfast" Miroku grinned

"Can't" Kagome grumbled

"Can't, what?"

"I can't eat" Kagome sighed

"Why not?"

"Inuyasha said that; I being a prisoner am not allowed to eat or drink with the rest of the crew" Kagome explained

"When was this rule laid down…?" Miroku asked curiously

"Umm… a little before you and I started talking just now" Kagome informed

"Well… Inuyasha IS the Captain but seeing it was you who made the food I suppose it's only fair that you eat with us, actually it would only make sense if you ate first" Miroku grinned

"…"

"Okay, I'll inform the crew that they shouldn't eat until you have ate" Miroku grinned at his 'smart' idea

"Miroku… you must really hate me" Kagome supposed

"Why would you say that, My lady?"

"If you announce some wacko idea to the crew and Inuyasha walks up to the top deck at that moment not only will he throw ME into the cell he'll also make sure there's a lot of mice" Kagome winced at the thought of mice

"Mice…"

Kagome snapped her finger together "He found an advantage… so I need to find an advantage over his advantage" Kagome said to herself "Yes… that's exactly what I'll do…What could be an advantage over Inuyasha… Cats, fleas, haircuts, water… Oooooh sticky stuff" Kagome grinned as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen to find anything remotely sticky

…

"Kagome, let's go the fight's gonna start" Sango called as Kagome got up from the ground where she was looking through cupboards for sticky things

"Alright, Sango, Bankotsu is strong , defiantly strong I don't doubt your win but I know that you will be injured severely if not killed" Kagome explained

"I'll kick this Bankotsu's ass" Sango grinned as she slid her Sword into its sheath

"Are you using your Hiraikotsu?"

"Yep"

"…"

"…what?"

"Hiraikotsu causes a lot of damage… since this is a ship I want you to try and use your sword more… if that's alright with you" Kagome added

"I suppose I could try it…"

"Thank you… now shall we go"

"Yes, we shall" Sango laughed as she held her arm out for Kagome to take, arm in arm both friends walked towards the 1st deck , where Sango's strength would decide her future…

…

"Lady Sango… this is Bankotsu" Miroku smiled than turned towards Bankotsu, instantly Miroku's smile disappeared, it was obvious Bankotsu and Miroku had never been on good terms

"Okay, save the introduction… FIGHT" Inuyasha hollered as he jumped off of the pole he was formerly sitting on, he swiftly landed next to Kagome who simply huffed at him than sat on an empty crate next to Miroku

"Women" Inuyasha mumbled as Instantly Bankotsu and Sango's swords clashed. Everyone cheered as they backed off a bit to let the fighters have more floor.

"You can do it Sango" Kagome cheered

"Hush up" A crew member shot and Kagome stuck out her tongue at him

"At least I cheer my friends on"

"Yeah, Kagome sama is right…. GO BAN-BAN" Jakotsu cheered as he gave Kagome an apologetic look "No hard feelings it's just… Bankotsu's my BFF" Jakotsu giggled as Kagome smiled

"None taken… COME ON SANGO, KNOCK HIS BALLS OFF" Kagome yelled

"…Are you sure you're not mad?" Jakotsu asked

"Nope"

"OH, okay… STAB HER HEART" Jakotsu squealed

"…"

"…"

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled as she swung her Hiraikotsu before letting it go. Bankotsu pushed his Banryu against the giant spinning 'boomerang' using both hands. Sango watched Bankotsu stop her Hiraikotsu, seeing that he used both hands, Sango realized that his back was defenseless. Sango jumped behind him and instantly pulled out her sword. As she was about to plunge it into Bankotsu, suddenly Bankotsu used his Banryu pushing the Hiraikotsu causing it to spin back from where it came, Sango's attack was blocked as Banryu covered Bankotsu' s back

"Nice move" Bankotsu commented

"Good block" Sango replied as immediately both swords clashed again. Sango pushed Banryu with much needed energy, she than quickly punched Bankotsu in the gut. Bankotsu quickly recovered as he thrust Banryu towards Sango who dodged it.

"Kirara" Sango yelled as Instantly Kirara grew and grabbed Hiraikotsu giving it to Sango. Sango backed her sword away than threw Hiraikotsu at an alarmed Bankotsu

"Ban-Ban" Jakotsu cried as he ran to Bankotsu who was thrown against the thick wooden railings of the ship, Bankotsu panted as he was crushed against the railing and Hiraikotsu.

"He's defiantly broken some ribs" Kagome said as she ran towards Bankotsu after yelling a quick congratulations to Sango

"Here take him to the Medical room" Kagome ordered a couple crew members who nodded and took Bankotsu to the medical room on the 3rd floor

"So… I'm part of the crew!" Sango asked Inuyasha who turned around in annoyance

"Yes" Kagome grinned as Sango cheered

"Lady Sango, welcome to the family" Miroku smiled as Sango's cheeks turned a light shade of pink

"You know Sango, now that you're part of the crew you need a tour of the entire ship" Kagome smiled

"Yes... You're right, let's go" Sango grinned as she was about to go when Kagome pulled her back

"I need to help Bankotsu… but Miroku will gladly take you" Kagome said winked at Miroku who grinned

"Of course, my lady, I'd be glad to" Miroku replied, as Sango bit her lip

"Alright… I guess see you Kagome" Sango waved as she walked off with Miroku behind her, before Miroku disappeared he mouthed a 'thank you' to Kagome

"Well… I better go help Bankotsu" Kagome sighed as she ran down the stairs to the 3rd deck

…

"Shall we start bottom to top or top to bottom?" Miroku asked

"Any's fine" Sango replied

"Than top to bottom I suppose would be best" Miroku grinned "Okay well this is the top deck, obviously, here the crew eats all their meals and hangs around until Inuyasha catches them, the top deck is also the biggest deck… Is there any questions?" Miroku asked

"Um… no" Sango replied, Sango was about to walk on when she felt a hand on her rear she instantly slapped the owner of the hand

"Pervert" Sango snapped as she glared at Miroku

"…Oops?" Miroku smiled "Sorry, it's a habit" Miroku said as he cleared his throat "Shall we go to the second floor?"

"Sure…" Sango said as she gritted her teeth "For safety precautions… you go first" Sango suggested with a slight hint of a demand

…

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as Bankotsu wheezed as he nodded biting his inner cheek as the pain hit him

"You guys can go, Shippou and I will handle this" Kagome smiled the crew members nodded before wishing luck to the ships second best fighter

"Okay… well. I'll use as much of my spiritual power to ease the pain but I'm not sure whether it will recover your injuries completely" Kagome explained as Bankotsu nodded in pain

"Okay… the best way for me to do this is if you're asleep" Kagome informed "Go to sleep-"

"God women, you have Miroku pay Bankotsu to purposely let the demon exterminator win and now you act as if sleeping with broken ribs is easy" Inuyasha shot as Kagome whipped her head back to see Inuyasha standing at the doorway

"Hush up" Kagome snapped as she kneeled next to Bankotsu's bed. Kagome sighed as she pushed her spiritual power into her hands she felt a relaxing feeling as her powers flowed out and surrounded both her and Bankotsu

"Let's go Shippou" Kagome heard Inuyasha say

"Why?" Shippou asked

"You'll be purified" Inuyasha snapped as he dragged the tiny kitsune out of the room closing it behind him. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at the sudden peacefulness that hit her. Kagome put her hand on Bankotsu's ribs; she grinned when Bankotsu didn't hiss in pain. Good this means it's healing

"All done" Kagome smiled when Bankotsu opened his eyes

"Oh thank you, Kagome sama" Bankotsu sighed in relief

"First just call me Kagome nothing more or less, second this doesn't mean you're good to go. It's crucial that you stay here for a couple days, I'd say three days at the most seeing how fast you healed… Oh and Bankotsu, thank you" Kagome smiled

"It's no big deal; everyone would agree since Sango has arrived you've been more cheerful so a couple ribs for your happiness is nothing" Bankotsu replied

"It was still too much to ask, you realize what everyone is saying right?" Kagome asked

"Of course 'the ship's second best fighter was defeated, by a girl no less" Bankotsu sighed "Oh well, I'll deal with it"

"You so sweet" Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek "I'll check up on you later and I'll bring some food and herbs" Kagome informed "Till then, I suggest you rest". Kagome smiled than exited the medical room

…

"This is the second floor" Miroku informed

"I know that" Sango grumbled

"Um… well… that's the captains room, not to mention the biggest room, next to Inuyasha's room is his bathroom it's not only cleaner but also bigger, Inuyasha doesn't know this… at least I don't think he does but Kagome also uses that bathroom so I suggest you do too, it would be unmannerly if we made a lady, a fine one at that, use the dirty bathrooms on the third and fourth deck" Miroku smiled as Sango blushed on the compliment than instantly took a sharp intake of breath when she felt a familiar hand touch her rear

"YOU PERVERT, can't you even spend one moment without touching anyone" Sango snapped as she slapped him again, harder than before

"It was irresistible my dear Sango" Miroku replied

"Find this irresistible" Sango snapped as she crushed her demon slayer boots into Miroku's bare foot

...

"Have you eaten?" Inuyasha asked

"As if you care" Kagome snorted as she kept walking

"You're right, I don't" Inuyasha snapped "I just don't want the only maid here to die"

"Bastard" Kagome muttered

"I heard that"

"It was meant to be heard"

"…Feh…"

"I wish you'd just shut up" Kagome complained

"All the more reason for me to talk" Inuyasha smirked

…

"This is the third floor" Miroku said while he limped

"Of course it is… My, Miroku… does your foot still hurt?" Sango asked sweetly

"Thank you for asking, yes it does actually, but I'm sure a kiss from you would make it all better" Miroku smiled as he limped over to Sango. Sango moved away from him.

"Ah, well maybe after the tour, I suppose?" Miroku sighed as Sango glared at him

"Well the Third floor is said to be the most important, Inuyasha says that the second deck is because that's where the captain; Inuyasha, sleeps but really we all know it's the third floor. The third floor is where the kitchen is, next to the kitchen is the medical room; hospital if you shall. The hospital and the kitchen are the biggest rooms on all of the ship" Miroku grinned "Opposite to the kitchen and hospital are rooms; that's where approximately 100 crew members sleep. The fourth floor which is beneath us is where all the rest of the crew sleep also where the dungeon/cells are"

"I heard that's there is a 5th deck on this ship but rarely anyone ever talks about it" Sango asked

"Yes, the 5th deck is the last deck, that's the smallest deck, that's also where we keep food, supplies and other accessories" Miroku smiled

"Is that all?" Sango asked

"Oh no, no, no my lady I think I should give YOU a personal tour to my room" Miroku grinned

"I think I'll pass-" Sango started when once again a certain hand came in contact with Sango's rear

"YOU PERVERT" Sango yelled as she jumped up and kicked Miroku in the gut. "I think your personal tour will have to wait" Sango snapped as she turned around and stalked up the stairs to the 2nd deck.

…

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"No, why?"

"It sounded like Sango yelled pervert and attacked Miroku" Kagome replied

"I didn't hear anything" Inuyasha yawned

"I suppose you didn't 'hear' this either?" Kagome snapped as she stepped on Inuyasha's foot

"OW" Inuyasha complained

"You had it coming" Kagome shot

"And you're gonna have mice coming if you don't apologize" Inuyasha snapped as he stood in front of Kagome who looked up at him annoyed

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kagome replied as she turned around to walk off but Inuyasha held her in place by gripping her upper arms

"You are such a nuisance" Inuyasha shot as Kagome backed her face away

"Nuisance, isn't that a little too big of a word for you?" Kagome snapped

"Shut up" Inuyasha declared; his temper raising as his grip on Kagome's upper arms tightened causing Kagome to wince

"Inuyasha… let go" Kagome spat in a low tone

"No, why do you like to piss me the fuck off?" Inuyasha spat

"I don't… let me go, Inuyasha… you're hurting me" Kagome hissed, Inuyasha's grip loosened for a second than tightened

"I brought you here as a prisoner, so act like a god damn prisoner" Inuyasha snapped

"NO, I'm not gonna act like a prisoner, what are you gonna do now?" Kagome spat at him

"Inuyasha" Miroku called

"What?" Inuyasha snarled

"Can you come here for a sec?" Miroku asked

"Fine… Stay here" Inuyasha order to Kagome who instantly rubbed her upper arms where bruises would be forming soon

"What do you want, monk?" Inuyasha snapped

"I want to know what you are doing." Miroku stated

"?"

"You realize your grip on Kagome will lead to bruises and eventually lead to Sango knowing which will end up with your ass kicked" Miroku replied

"That demon slayer can't hurt me, I'm stronger than her" Inuyasha snapped

"You better apologize" Miroku sighed as he limped off

…

"Hey Kagome, we better go it's about to rain" Sango informed as Kagome scrutinized the clouds, the salty smell of the water was barely noticeable, the wind whipped as the clouds got darker and darker

"Looks like there's going to be a storm, a massive one at that" Sango sighed as Kagome bit her lip

"Yeah let's go?" Kagome urged as she walked down the stairs to the second deck

"Good night, Kagome" Sango called as she walked into her room as Kagome opened her door locking it behind her

"I hate thunder" Kagome groaned to herself as she sat on her bed.

…

It had been two hours and the thunder storm was continuous, Kagome was positive everyone on the ship was asleep. Kagome got out for her room and silently tip toed towards Sango's room, Kagome than sighed realizing there was no reason for her to wake up her friend especially over her stupid phobia for thunder. Kagome was about to turn around when she heard a loud crash of thunder. Kagome instantly shrieked.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Kagome muttered to herself hoping that no one heard her shriek. Kagome stood for a couple seconds after hearing no one come out of their room and complain about the shriek she turned towards her room

" Oy, Who's there" Inuyasha called

"I-Inuyasha…?" Kagome whispered

"So you're the one making all that noise" Inuyasha stated as he was next to Kagome in seconds

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sitting in my room when all I hear is you jumping or shrieking every time there's thunder" Inuyasha spat

"I don't know what you're talking about… I was sleeping until now" Kagome lied "And even it was me, how can you tell when I jumped?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"I'm a 'dog', remember?" Inuyasha snapped "Any ways go to bed before you cause any more havoc" Inuyasha yawned as he walked off

"…Wait, Inuyasha" Kagome called

"What is it?"

"Um… well… you see… I''sover"

"I don't even know what you just said, but NO" Inuyasha replied "Anyways, 'night?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he walked towards him room

"Fine, leave, you jerk" Kagome huffed before she shrieked again at another clash of thunder

"God women, its only thunder" Inuyasha snickered

"That's because you're used to it" Kagome shot

"That and because I'm a man"

"Some man you are, not offering to help a lady"

"I don't see any lady"

"YOU. ARE. SUCH. A. JERK" Kagome snapped

"FINE, you can, only until it's over" Inuyasha snapped as he opened his door

"So you did hear what I said" Kagome muttered as she walked into Inuyasha's room.

"You should really clean up" Kagome stated

"You really should shut up" Inuyasha mocked as he sat on his bed Indian style, Kagome rolled her eyes looking out through the small circular window.

"How long do you think this storm will take?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who raised an eye brow

"Hopefully soon or else you won't leave" Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome ignored him instead she thought of something that Miroku had told her a while back

((((( Flashback)))))))

"If only I had mind control" Kagome sighed

"Why would you need mind control Lady Kagome, I'm sure that if you simply ask any man would fall to his knees for you" Miroku grinned

"Obviously not everyone" Kagome spat

"…Inuyasha?"

"Yes, that stupid, arrogant, asshole if I had mind control I'd make sure he deserved what he got" Kagome scowled

"And exactly what would you do?" Miroku asked the corner of his lips curved upward

"Um… defiantly make a fool out of him, oooh I'd get him to ask Jak to marry him than hopefully after Inuyasha and Jak get married , make Jak break up with Inuyasha than make Inuyasha have a nice torturous death" Kagome grinned

"That's little cruel, don't you think?"

"Nope, actually… I think I'm being generous" Kagome replied

"Well… You know Kagome sama, I know a technique that could send any man to him knees, not that I could use it seeing I'm a male…" Miroku chuckled

"Go on…" Kagome said slightly narrowing her eyes

"Well, all you have to do to get a man on his knees is…"

"…is…?"

"…is…"

"JUST TELL ME" Kagome snapped

"Well… all you have to do is simply… seduce him" Miroku smiled

"I'm sorry… Did you say seduce?"

"Yes, I did"

"That was your technique" Kagome asked annoyed

"Yes, it was"

"You think that I should seduce Inuyasha to bend to my every whim?" Kagome asked

"Ah, yes actually. Any women can seduce anyone man as long as they know how to do it"

"Miroku… "

"Yes lady Kagome?"

"Don't ever pull that shit with me again" Kagome fumed as she walked off all the while mumbling how dumb Miroku was.

(((((Flash back)))))

"Hey, are you in there" Inuyasha called as he waved his hand in front of Kagome's face, Kagome slightly jumped than scowled

"Can you move" Kagome snapped

"NO" Inuyasha snapped back

"I wish you'd just-" Kagome started but for the umpteenth time jumped and let out a shriek when she heard thunder

"OW, my sensitive ears" Inuyasha growled

"Ow my sensitive ears" Kagome mocked in a high pitched voice

"I don't sound like that" Inuyasha declared

"Yes you do" Kagome shot

"Well, I'll give you an imitation of you," Inuyasha snickered as he screamed in a very squeaky way

"I don't scream like that" Kagome snapped

"That's what you think" Inuyasha shot

"I least I CAN think" Kagome snarled

"Well, I rather not think than think the way you think" Inuyasha spat as Kagome clenched her fist in anger

…

Kagome sighed as she tapped her foot

"You can sit down if you'd like" Inuyasha grumbled

"Hmm… well if you insist" Kagome grinned as she sat down on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha; who was writing something down on parchment with very messy writing

"What're you looking at" Inuyasha snapped as Kagome rolled her eyes

"Nothing, nothing at all" Kagome replied as she rested her elbows on her lap with her head resting on her hands. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sat there with a somewhat awkward silence. Kagome yawned. Inuyasha grumbled before placing the parchment on his side table.

"So… what were you writing?" Kagome asked

"100 ways of torturing you" Inuyasha snickered

"Somehow I don't doubt that" Kagome replied before another awkward silence over took them

"…"

"…"

".."

"Inuyasha… how long have you been captain on this ship?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just wondering"

"80 years"

"Oh"

"…"

"You knew Sango would win" Kagome stated changing the subject

"No, I didn't" Inuyasha replied

"Yeah, you did. Even if you didn't you already knew that Miroku and I paid Bankotsu to lose and you did nothing" Kagome said

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha shot

_Yeah so, you have heart, quite a shocker actually_ Kagome thought but deicide against saying it aloud

"The storms not stopping so you might as well go to sleep" Inuyasha replied

"Here?" Kagome asked

"No, on the ground" Inuyasha shot sarcastically

"My bad, sorry" Kagome snapped as she lay down with her back facing Inuyasha

"Stupid, wench" Inuyasha mumbled

"I heard that" Kagome stated

"Feh…" Inuyasha replied. Once Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep he placed a blanket on Kagome's sleeping form than laid down falling asleep himself…

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I was hoping to put more fluff in this chapter, but i will in the next chapter... lots and lots of fluff for both InuKag & Mir/San **  
><strong>Cross your fingers: Kouga will hopefully be in the next chapter :D<strong>

**~InuTrashaXD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:Okay, so I don't own Inuyasha... so... I'm not going to cry about such a silly thing... OH WHAT THE HECK SCREW IT ALL -runs off to a corner and cries her eyes out-  
><strong>

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g**

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey... sorry **I** now I'm horrible, the chapter's pretty short and I took like 2 weeks maybe 3, hopefully this chapter will make up for it anyways I know I said I'd put fluff but for the next chapter to work I couldn't... :D... sorry...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<strong>**

**Chapter 9 (Jewel… what Jewel?)**

**:.:.:The next day:.:.:**

"Inuyasha… I'm in love" Kagome stated dramatically

"…Kagome, to who?" Inuyasha asked equally dramatic

"To you Inuyasha, I'm in love with you, madly, absolutely, incredibly, undeniably, beyond this universe in love with you… kiss me" Kagome declared as Inuyasha smirked

"I'm not surprised, I am gorgeous" Inuyasha said giving another signature smirk before using his index finger and thumb to bring Kagome's face closer to him. Their lips practically touching-

"**Oh god"** Inuyasha gulped as his eyes shot open… That dream was truly… something, not that he minded that 'dream' Kagome had stated her undeniable love for him, actually… Inuyasha didn't mind it at all… he sighed maybe he should have woken up _after_ the kiss… Inuyasha looked for Kagome, and felt his stomach flop. Kagome's head lay peacefully on Inuyasha's chest her arms wrapped around his lower torso and his arms wrapped around her waist… How they managed to do all this while asleep, he had no clue. Inuyasha sighed, he'd just go back to sleep this way he wouldn't have to deal with an angry Kagome, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

…

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it" Sango called

_Knock, knock_

"Who IS it" Sango yelled again

_Knock, knock_

"That's it" Sango growled as she quickly finished tying her kimono that Kagome had lent her. Sango swung open the door

"Ah, Sango dear you look ravishing" Miroku said just before Sango placed a fist on Miroku's face. Sango huffed before walking back in her room.

…

Kagome yawned as her eyes adjusted to the light. Kagome felt an arm around her waist causing her 'alarms' to go off. Kagome immediately tried to push the arms off and succeeded while falling off the bed.

"Oh, great" Kagome moaned "I'm cursed". Kagome continued to grumble until she saw Inuyasha get out of bed and stretch his arms. Kagome than glared at him, in a way it was his fault she fell off the bed

"Mornin'" Inuyasha yawned as he opened his bedroom door and walked out going to the bathroom. Kagome rolled her eyes as she got up from the floor and walked towards her own room. Kagome let out a groan when she saw Miroku smiling while leaning against Kagome's room door

"What do you want?" Kagome sighed

"I been hearing from the crew that you and Inuyasha seem to have spent the night… together… alone…in one room" Miroku smiled slyly

"Well it goes to prove gossip flies fast on a ship" Kagome mumbled "Can you please move, I can't exactly go into my room if you're blocking the way" Kagome stated as Miroku nodded

"You're right, you can't… I'll move if you tell exactly everything what happened in there?" Miroku grinned while eyeing Inuyasha's room

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked annoyed

"Well, a bunch of the guys said they each give me their meals for an entire day if I tell them what happened between you and Inuyasha" Miroku sighed

"Well…I guess you won't be getting more than your share now will you?" Kagome replied as she tapped her foot

"Please Kagome sama, anything, at all."

"Nothing happened, we just talked and that was that"

"No kissing?"

"No"

"Cuddling?"

"…No"

"Hugging?"

"Nope, none of it, and if you don't believe me than go ask your buddy, Inuyasha"

"If you don't tell me something than someone else will make up stuff and spread the rumor" Miroku explained

"I know that nothing happened, so that's good enough for me. They can spread whatever rumors they want, now excuse me" Kagome urged as she watched Inuyasha come out of his bathroom and yawn before he walked towards Kagome and Miroku

"What's the sudden rush?" Miroku said as he wiggled his eye brows

"Just move" Kagome said through her teeth hoping that she would be able to get into her room before Inuyasha stood before her.

"Miroku…." Kagome hissed

"What?... something happen or not?" Miroku asked

"Shuddup and move" Kagome mumbled

"Something did happen, I know it"

"Miroku… watch your back" Kagome snapped as she quickly turned around and ran to the top deck ignoring Inuyasha completely

…

"You're leaving?" Kagome said

"Yep"

"Why, what did Miroku do?" Kagome asked

"Nothing I'm just going to go back to the slayer village and check up on it and maybe, hopefully, Kohaku came back and is probably waiting for me" Sango replied

"So it's not forever" Kagome sighed thankfully

"Of course not" Sango laughed

"How long are you gonna be?"

"Um… 3 days at the least and 5 at the most" Sango smiled as Kagome nodded

"As long as you come back, than I'm good" Kagome grinned as she hugged her friend

"Okay, see ya Kagome. Make sure you don't let Inuyasha bully you too much" Sango teased before Kirara flew off. Kagome waved until Kirara and Sango were out of site

"Hey, Kagome sama" Miroku grinned as Kagome scowled

"…What do YOU what?" Kagome asked

"Oh… nothing…"

"You wanted to ask something about Sango?" Kagome questioned

"If you're willing to answer" Miroku replied

"Fine, but you still owe me something for your earlier actions" Kagome grinned as Miroku eagerly nodded "I'll give you lessons on Sango every day before lunch"

"Lessons?"

"Yes, lessons, Sango's quite complicated, it'll take more than an hour for you to figure her out"

"I suppose… do we start today?"

"No, I'm busy" Kagome replied

"Alright, tomorrow than" Miroku grinned before running off

…

"HEY, you go get me some ramen" Inuyasha barked to a random crew member

"But, captain… lunch is going to be served in less than an hour? Can't you wait….?" He asked as Inuyasha fumed

"I never asked you for your fucking excuses now go and get me some ramen or else you'll be walking the plank"

"A-alright" The demon replied as he scurried off

"And that's how it's done, Shippou" Inuyasha stated to Shippou who was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder

"Isn't there a better way?" Shippou asked

"No, or else I would have used it" Inuyasha replied as Shippou rolled his eyes "Now Shippou, go get me some sake" Inuyasha stated as Shippou shook his head

"Not working on me, you can shout all you want"

"C'mere" Inuyasha grumbled as he grabbed Shippou's tail, holding his upside down

"Lemme go Inuyasha…. KAGOME, KAGGOOOOOMMMMEEEEE" Shippou yelled as Inuyasha continued to hold Shippou upside down

"Are you gonna get me sake, or not?"

"NO, KAGGGOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE" Shippou screamed just as Kagome rushed up to the 1st deck

"What is it…- INUYASHA, put Shippou down" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha let go of Shippou's tail

"Yeah Inuyasha, put me down" Shippou mock/glared before sticking his tongue out and running away.

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's only a kid, leave him alone" Kagome scolded as Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"He started it" Inuyasha replied as Kagome groaned

"Inuyasha, you are NOT 5"

"I know that, do you really think a 5 year old can have smashing looks like me?" Inuyasha smirked

"Anymore Inuyasha and your head'll float" Kagome replied

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha snapped

"I mean you're a stupid, self absorbed, asshole… Oh and the crewmember you sent to get ramen isn't gonna come back with your ramen"

"Why not?"

"Because you can wait for your lunch like the rest of the crew" Kagome fumed as turned around and walked back towards the stairs

"I can do whatever I want, it's MY ship" Inuyasha yelled back before Kagome disappeared.

…

"Today is so damn boring" Kagome grumbled as she poured the last of the ramen and gave the last tray to Miroku to give to the top deck.

"Well that's the last tray, c'mon Kagome lets go eat" Shippou exclaimed

"You go ahead Shippou, I'm not hungry" Kagome lied as Shippou cocked his head

"…Oh alright than" Shippou grinned before running off leaving a tired/angry/confused Kagome to sigh. Kagome trudged up the stairs and walked into her room locking it than flopped onto her bed.

"Grrr…. Stupid, Stupid, idiot Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled to herself "Why do I feel weird when I'm around that asshole?... Maybe his ugly face makes me feel sick… I wish it was as simple as that… I need to talk to Sango as soon as possible… I hope to god it's nothing serious" Kagome groaned to herself. Kagome closed her eyes but opened them when her stomach growled.

"I should keep myself occupied…" Kagome stated as she got up and opened her closet. She looked at the kimonos Inuyasha had bought no scratch that, 'stole' for her. She looked at them, it was obvious that they were too… flashy, attention seeking? She had only worn one of the kimonos Inuyasha had given her. The chances were she probably would never wear them she personally liked the simple ones that the merchant's wife had sown for her.

'_BANG, BANG, BANG'_

"Who is it" Kagome yelled

"Hey bitch, it's me, open the damn door" Inuyasha yelled back

"Hmm… temping… I'LL PASS"

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering. You better open the door or else you won't have a door at all"

"How're you gonna break it? Are you going to get YOUR crew to do it?"

"I'll have you know I am very independent… and sexy… Independent, sexy… and strong… Independent, sexy, strong AND I have a super massive sized co-"

"Shut up already, I'm opening the door" Kagome snapped as she got up from her bed and straightened her kimono before unlocking the door

"What do you wan-"

"Here" Inuyasha stated as he pushed a bowl of ramen in his hands towards her. Kagome almost smiled maybe even awed but decided against it

"I don't want it" Kagome spat as she turned around and once again flopped onto her bed her back facing the ceiling.

"Stupid wench, you'll die if you don't eat anything" Inuyasha mumbled as he put the bowl of Ramen on Kagome's bedside table.

"As if you care"

"Feh… I don't"

"Obviously"

"Just shuddup and eat"

"No thank you"

"I never was asking"

"I don't care"

"I'll tie you to your bed and force it down your throat"

"I'd like to see you try"

"You're trying to test my patience, aren't you?"

"And what if I am"

"You're not doing yourself a favor by not eating… exactly what are you trying to prove?" Inuyasha spat as he sat Indian style on the floor

"Shut up" Kagome said as she threw one of her pillows at Inuyasha's face

"Ow, what the fuck was that for you stupid bitch"

"Pfft, as if it even hurt"

"How would you know?"

"…?"

"Yeah, that's right, you wouldn't know"

"I'm sure a feathered pillow is 10 times better than the shit you put me through everyday"

"Oh I see, you're all 'pissed off' because I put you through 'shit'" Inuyasha snickered

"I said shut up" Kagome snapped as she took the pillow she was lying on and threw it at Inuyasha "There goes my last pillow" Kagome sighed as she got up and sat cross-legged on her bed facing Inuyasha who was in a mirror position.

"You're the one throwing it"

"You're one who deserved it"

"Yeah well you're the one who… just shuddup and eat"

"…No thank you, captain" Kagome snickered as Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"You know…. I'm really not in the mood, I'm tired, angry, annoyed and-"

"Horny?" Kagome added

"Yes horny too" Inuyasha snapped

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It's not my fault I need to put my massive giant jr. somewhere"

"Eww, I don't care about your stupid jr." Kagome gagged

"Uh huh I bet you have wet dreams about him" Inuyasha snickered as Kagome gawked at him

"Hah, you wish" Kagome shot

"I don't need to wish"

"Anytime now your head will float away"

"It's not my fault I like stating the facts. And if I remember correctly it's been 2 weeks since I last-"

"I don't care"

"Like I said already, sure"

"And I thought Miroku was perverted"

"He is… I'm just really damn horny… maybe we should stop by some village and grab a few hookers"

"I really don't care… if you want to discuss your sexual frustrations discuss it with Miroku"

"What I would do for hot, kinky, mind blowing sex" Inuyasha sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair Kagome however feeling uncomfortable looked away trying to hide her slightly pink cheeks.

"Stupid men" Kagome grumbled as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her

"If you want we can get a man hooker for you?" Inuyasha snickered as Kagome turned to face him completely aware her cheeks were a bright red

"No thank you, pervert" Kagome snapped as her cheeks continued to feel heated

"By the looks of it maybe some sex could help you blow some steam off?" Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome rolled her eyes

"Maybe sex is the solution for every problem, to you men, but for us normal women it's not" Kagome smiled

"Yeah I know, normal women solve their problems by eating their emotions" Inuyasha laughed as Kagome's eye widened

"I'll have you know I am NOT fat" Kagome snapped

"Sure, sure think what you want"

"I am not fat" Kagome stated

"Sounds more like you're assuring yourself"

"Do I look fat?" Kagome shot as she stood up and pointed at her petite frame

"To some women… you'd be considered fat" Inuyasha replied

"I don't care what other women think, I. Am. An average 17 year old"

"Emotionally, maybe… But physically, no"

"You stupid, idiotic, imbecile…. I am not fat… You're fat"

"I'm not fat, this here" Inuyasha said lifting his shirt "These are abs" Inuyasha smirked "I don't suppose you could lift your shirt and show the same thing?" Inuyasha snickered

"Even if I had 'abs' I wouldn't lift MY shirt up especially not in front of a pervert such as yourself"

"Oh right… my bad I forgot you were a girl" Inuyasha snickered as Kagome rolled her eyes before sitting back on her bed

"If you came to make fun of me than I really don't see the point of you staying"

"I came to make sure you ate the Ramen… and somewhat make fun of you"

"Well I don't want the Ramen so you can leave"

"Maybe I don't want to leave" Inuyasha replied sucking his cheeks in slightly to show off his highly defined cheek bones and jaw line making Kagome more or less nervous.

"Maybe I don't want you to stay" Kagome managed to say as Inuyasha let out a small chuckle

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha smirked as he stood up and leaned on the wall still facing Kagome

"Yes I'm sure"

"Positive"

"Yes I'm positive, now leave"

"…You don't look positive"

"Shut up" Kagome groaned as she was about to throw a pillow at him but realized she had none left

"I don't want to shut up" Inuyasha stated as he flicked dirt off of his shoulder

"Well I want you to shut up"

"Are you seriously going to go on about this?"

"Well if you want me too, than sure, why not… Captain" Kagome said through her teeth

"Hmm… those rare occasions when you call me captain…"

"Yes, rare very rare and will STAY rare. Now get out of my room" Kagome snapped

"You didn't seem to mind staying in MY room" Inuyasha pointed out

"You offered" Kagome stated

"You demanded that I offer" Inuyasha spat

"Well… You should be more like a gentleman" Kagome replied

"Well maybe you should be more like a lady"

"I AM A LADY"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"NO, YOU'RE, NOT"

"YES, I, AM"

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT" Inuyasha yelled

"YES I FUCKING AM-" Kagome yelled back

"Will both of you shut the fuck up, no hard feelings Kagome sama" Miroku smiled after he had opened Kagome's door slightly poking his head out.

"Get the fuck lost monk" Inuyasha declared as Miroku sighed than shut the door. "Now where were we..?" Inuyasha asked

"I think we were arguing about…"

"Arguing about what?"

"That's odd, I can't seem to remember" Kagome replied

"Well… when you remember…c all me" Inuyasha snickered as he walked out of Kagome's room

"Asshole" Kagome muttered

…

"HEY, YOU go make me some Ramen" Inuyasha yelled at Hiten

"Why not get your bitch to do it?" Hiten muttered under his breath

"The fuck did you say?" Inuyasha growled as Hiten slightly paled

"I'm sorry sir; I'll be right back with you Ramen"

"No, sit the fuck down I don't want you to get my ramen anymore, you pathetic shit for a demon. I'll have you walk the plank if you keep up with that attitude" Inuyasha snapped. Hiten bowed his head in shame his face was much paler

"Inu-YASH- a" Kagome sang as she pranced up the stairs and then stopped in front of Inuyasha with a big grin on his face

"What is it, wench?"

"I just came to tell you that it seems we are headed towards an island and Miroku said we would be there before lunch tomorrow"

"Tell Miroku we're not going to the island" Inuyasha hot

"Why not… oh and hi Hiten" Kagome smiled as she looked at Hiten who gave her a glum look

"Because I said so" Inuyasha stated as he walked off with Kagome trailing

"You don't even have a good reason, you stupid self centered dog… Ah, this is what we were fighting about earlier" Kagome snapped muttering the last part to herself. Inuyasha's ear's twitched.

"I do, actually, a very good reason that a puny human like you wouldn't understand"

"I don't understand is how you still have people working under you; you're so damn rude and annoying. I suppose you have to threaten you're crew from running away"

"I don't threaten my crew"

"Uh huh, tell me you didn't just tell Hiten you were gonna make him walk the plank?" Kagome snickered as Inuyasha rolled his eyes while his ears twitched in annoyance.

"That was for his own good" Inuyasha spat "Not to mention what he said about you" Inuyasha laughed Kagome instantly glared at him

"Hiten, wouldn't be mean to me"

"Like hell he wouldn't"

"Fine, what did he say….?"

"Hmm…. Something along the lines of you being my bitch"

"W-what… you're making it up" Kagome stated

"Actually, no, I'm not" Inuyasha grinned smugly, his ambers eyes danced with amusement as the miko in front of him went through many emotions from angry to sad and than shyness

"W-whatever, I don't gave a shit of what Hiten thinks of me" Kagome replied

"Of course you don't"

"Shut up and for your information, yes, we WILL stop at the next village "

"Not on my watch"

"You don't even have a watch" Kagome snapped pointing at Inuyasha's wrists, Inuyasha shushed her by putting his hand on her mouth as his ears twitched, Inuyasha than looked around

"It's a demonic aura, a strong one at that" Kagome murmured as she pushed Inuyasha's hand off her mouth.

"It's defiantly not a familiar one… Damn it there's no direction where it leads too" Inuyasha growled.

"CAPTAIN" Jakotsu yelled "look behind you" as soon as the words left Jakotsu's mouth Inuyasha immediately turned around while Kagome did the same.

"What the fuck is that?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular

"It's huge, how'd it get on the ship without anyone noticing it?" Miroku asked as she ran over to his captain

"How the fuck would I know" Inuyasha snapped a he pulled out his one of the two swords that hung on his waist

"Where is the Shikon No Tama, I must Have the Shikon No Tama" The demon yelled as he scrutinized the demons and humans on the ship. Kagome let out a small gasp, _how did he sense the jewel?… _

Miroku's eyes immediately met Kagome's as she gave him an 'I have no clue' look

"Where is the Shikon No Tama "The demon demanded, The demon way defiantly taller than any normal human he was approximately 7 feet he had a hunched back his skin color was green and he had two horns sticking out of his scalp.

"It ain't here, even if I had it what makes your thick skulled head think that I would give you the Shikon No Tama"

"You fool, you can't even sense the jewel" The demon laughed as his gaze landed on Kagome "You there, miko, you have the jewel, don't you?"

"Eek… N-no, why would I have the jewel" Kagome squeaked as her heart pounded as she ran behind Miroku

"Kagome sama…" Miroku started as he pulled out an ofuda from his robes.

"You do have the jewel" The demon stated just before Miroku threw several ofuda's at the demon. The demon stopped the wards mid way than laughed "You think your ward'll save ya"

"Miroku… how can he sense it?" Kagome asked in a low tone as Miroku shook his head

"I have no idea, anyways if you want to keep the jewel a secret we have to kill him"

"I know that, but I don't have any bows and arrows"

"Well… my wards are completely useless; you have no bows and arrows…. Inuyasha does have two swords"

"I can see that"

"Well I suppose we can sit on the sidelines and watch Inuyasha fight for us"

"I suppose so"

"I want the jewel" The demon stated as Kagome hoped to god that she wasn't going to be founded out

"And I said we don't have it" Inuyasha snapped as he pounced on the demon giving his a deep gash on his upper arm.

"You wretched half demon, how dare you" The demon snapped just before he threw Inuyasha off him "The jewel is all I want and the jewel is what I'll take" The demon spat just before he shoved Miroku out of the way and grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder

"Hey watch it, I spent hours untangling my hair" Kagome whined as the demon snorted

"Your entire body will be tangled if you don't give me the jewel"

"Listen, buddy. I. Do. No. Have, the Shikon No Tama" Kagome stated as the demon as the demon's grip on Kagome's knees tightened

"I guess you'll be on my back for a while than" The demon snickered

"Oh, boo hoo" Kagome spat just before she pushed her aura out, shocking the demon who immediately threw Kagome on to the floor

"I'm gonna break my hip" Kagome growled as she got up on her feet.

"Give me the jewel and I might spare all of your miserable lives" The demon roared as Inuyasha groaned

"FUCK YOU" Inuyasha snarled as he bolted towards the demon, the demon using his fist tried to knock out Inuyasha but failed instead knocking over one of the smaller sails.

"Just fucking great" Bankotsu wailed as the sail hit the deck causing many crewmembers to run from the fear of it hitting them.

"Why's Bankotsu angry?" Kagome asked Miroku who sighed

"Well, now we're gonna have to stop and an island and get the ship fixed" Miroku responded

"…oh" Kagome murmured as her gaze fixed back to the fight. Inuyasha leaped up as his sword aimed for the demon's head The demon however successfully using his fist punched Inuyasha causing his to fly back and hit another one of the smaller sails

"Oh no, not this one too" Bankotsu panicked but sighed in relief when the sail's pole didn't break.

"We got lucky didn't-" Suikotsu started but frowned when the pole Inuyasha had hit when crashing down

"2 down… 6 to go" Jakotsu laughed sarcastically as he eyed the 6 smaller sails and the 3 bigger sails that still stood.

"I'll finish your ugly ass" Inuyasha spat in disgust as he shoved his sword back into its sheath than using his claws he slashed the demons eye

"You bastard" The demon growled as he blindly punched his fist, failing to hit Inuyasha.

"On no not another one" Miroku pleaded as the demon barely missed the bigger sails.

"Inuyasha, finish him now" Kagome shouted over the many voices from the crew, who frantically looked around for ways to secure the remaining sail posts. "This is impossible" Kagome grumbled as she pushed through the crew looking for any bows and arrows. Kagome grinned as she spotted a bow and two arrows lying behind a crate, she immediately grabbed them and pushed back towards where the demon and Inuyasha fought.

"Inuyasha, look out" Kagome warned before she brought the arrow to the bow, she pulled the arrow as far back as possible once she was positive of her aim she let it go. The arrow glowed with a pink aura surrounding it; the arrow flew through the air and hit the demon just above his chest.

"Shoot, he moved" Kagome uttered as she looked at the last arrow she was about to use it when the demon trudged over to where Kagome stood

"You wile little botch, you think you're arrow can kill me" The demon grunted as he pulled the arrow out of his chest

"But, but the arrow should have purified you" Kagome sputtered as the demon threw the arrow to the ground

"It should have, but it didn't" The demon laughed before grabbing the second arrow from Kagome and breaking it.

"Kagome, duck" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome did as she was told and ducked her arms wrapped around her head. Kagome heard a cry in pain than looked up. The demon was dead; Inuyasha feh'd when the crew praised him.

"Inuyasha look, your sword" Miroku pointed out as every other crew member eyed the sword that Inuyasha held

"Omigosh it's the Tessaiga's true form" Kagome explained as she looked at the sword that Inuyasha held

"You mean that piece of junk… transformed?" Bankotsu asked as Kagome nodded

"Inuyasha, you know what this means right?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha raised an eye brow

"…"

"It means the Tessaiga had chosen its master, you're its master" Kagome grinned

"This is rather brilliant" Miroku added "Mind if I take a look?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha shrugged

"Sure, but it's heavy, you don't want to hurt yourself, weakling" Inuyasha smirked as Miroku rolled his eyes as soon as Inuyasha handed the sword to Miroku, Tessaiga went back to its rusty form

"What happened?" Miroku asked as he scrutinized the rusty thing

"I think my sword doesn't like you" Inuyasha answered

"Don't be stupid, the Tessaiga only and only transforms when it is held by its true master, observe" Kagome stated as she gave took the sword from Miroku and gave it to Inuyasha, instantly the sword transformed.

"Wow Kagome sama, you know more about the Tessaiga than Inuyasha" Miroku observed

"Well, I'm a Miko for a reason" Kagome stated "Oh and also the Tessaiga's barrier rejects demons" Kagome added quickly before Shippou popped out of nowhere and was about to touch the sword.

"Well, that's all good and all, but why did the sword transform now? Inuyasha's been trying to get it to transform for a while" Miroku interrogated. Kagome grinned than looked at Inuyasha whose eyes slightly grew wider. Kagome mentally sighed in defeat. _So, she wouldn't tell them, but that meant Inuyasha owed her._

"When the mater of the sword is in a live threatening battle the sword transforms" Kagome lied

"But… we've been in worst battles than this one… Inuyasha, did you really think this was a life threatening battle?" Bankotsu asked while trying to hold himself from laughing. Inuyasha glared at Kagome who sent him an apologetic look.

"Who cares about life threatening or not, I saved your ass' so shuddup" Inuyasha snapped as he sheathed his sword.

"Ummm… Inuyasha…. The entire deck is ruined; we have only 1 available sail on the right side of the ship and 4 on the left side. The ship will be unbalanced…" Miroku informed Inuyasha

"Pull all of the smaller sails down and use the three big ones only, than head towards land" Inuyasha replied as Miroku nodded

"Will do" Miroku grinned, the only thing crossing his mind was… _ladies…_

…

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she approached Inuyasha, who watched his men take the sails down.

"…"

"Hey, dog boy" Kagome snapped

"What is it?" Inuyasha snapped back

"Well, I saved your behind, so I wanted to tell you, you owe me" Kagome smiled

"I owe you for what?"

"Because I didn't tell your crew why the Tessaiga actually transformed" Kagome replied with a hint of irritation

"You're wrong" Inuyasha stated

"No I'm not. The swords only transforms when you have something to protect, and if I remember clearly it was me who was being attacked unless… you're gay and were protecting someone else" Kagome shrugged

"I'm not gay"

"Aha, so you admit you were protecting me?"

"No"

"Then tell me, dear captain, who were you protecting?"

"Myself, don't want to scar my pretty face" Inuyasha retorted

"It doesn't work like that"

"Feh"

"…So can I ask for my payment now?" Kagome began "I won't tell anyone why… if you let me do any one thing without you stopping me, that includes hitting you" Kagome grinned

"No"

"Fine… MIROKU YOU WANNA KNOW THE REASON WHY INUYASHA'S-"

"Okay, okay you win" Inuyasha snapped as he put his palm over Kagome's mouth to stop her from yelling

"Makgh yfhs hanfg ogf meeh" Kagome's muffled voice said

"Sorry didn't hear you" Inuyasha grinned when he knew very well she had asked him to take his hand off of her mouth "Now that I think of it, it's only been 5 seconds without you talking and its sounds so wonderful" Inuyasha grinned

"THAAKE YOOURR HANMDS OFFG MEEEH" Kagome demanded

"Speak louder please" Inuyasha teased. Kagome growled as she tried pushing his hand off of her mouth but failed. Fine you wanna play it that way Inuyasha, have it your way Kagome mentally grinned before she licked Inuyasha's hand

"YUCK" Inuyasha complained as he took his hand off of her mouth

"You like spit, Inuyasha, oh and by the way keep that hand away from me, I don't even know where's it been " Kagome shuddered

"That's it" Inuyasha smirked as he was about to wipe his hand on Kagome but couldn't due to the fast that Kagome had ran off.

"The only place this spit'll be is your kimono" Inuyasha yelled as he chased her.

"Ah, young love, so sweet, so innocent-" Miroku began

"Innocent" Shippou scoffed

"Fine, so-" Miroku started again

"Annoying, disgusting-" Maten cut in

"Shut up Maten, no one asked you" Shippou spat

"Anyways as I was saying, Young love-" Miroku started once more

"You wish monk" Inuyasha sneered as he rubbed his spit filled hand on Miroku's face

"There's no love on this ship, not on my watch" Inuyasha smirked as he walked proudly down the stairs and into his room

"You don't have a watch" Kagome yelled at him

"…Well… PULLL" Bankotsu ordered the men who had stopped taking the sails down and looked at the 10 second earlier 'show'.

"Quite boring without Sango" Kagome sighed to herself

"And her wonderful body" Miroku chimed in as he wiped the last of the spit on his face

"Shut up" Kagome whined/grinned as she kicked Miroku square in the face and grinned wider.

"Idiot" Shippou said to no one in particularly

…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright next chapter we'll have to bring in the one and only... Naraku... <strong>

**wow the name it self gives me chills DX  
><strong>

**~InuTrashaXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters so... LEAVE ME ALONNEEEE DX**

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g**

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha... sorry I didn't update in so LOOONNNGGGG. BUT this chapter is pretty long so you'll just have to forgive me :D Yep... cause you guys are totally nice :D  
>Oh and I also started a question box. So leave all of your questions there, kay? kay.<br>Ps: Scroll down for the Q.B. **

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon <strong>

**Chapter 10 (New Arrival is a New Rival)**

**:.:.: A little after the 'spit fight' (In Ch.9):.:.:**

"LAND HO" Miroku shouted into his megaphone

"Stop talking" Kagome whined

"…why…?" Miroku asked dumbfounded

"Ugh, never mind" Kagome groaned as she and rest of the crew covered their ears.

"Um… ANYWAYS, LAND IS APROXIMETLY A MILE AWAY WE MUST GET TO LAND BEFORE SUNSET, SEEING IT'S ONLY MIDDAY WE'LL DEFINITELY BE AT LAND BEFORE THE SUNSETS-"

"Then shut the fuck up" Inuyasha snarled as he snatched the megaphone away from Miroku

"I was just-" Miroku began

"Just trying to blow out my ear drums" Kagome answered giving Miroku a glare

"That wasn't my intention…."

"Well, you're fired, Bankotsu, you're the new megaphone guy" Inuyasha stated

"B-but, Captain I-I, don't understand…" Miroku stammered

"We're just joking, please don't cry" Kagome grinned biting her lip, she grabbed the megaphones from Inuyasha and gave it to Miroku

"I wasn't joking-"

"Yeah you were, now let the man do his job" Kagome stated before she ran over to a overly excited, Jakotsu

…

Shippou jumped up and down as he pointed at the village "Look Kagome, look" Shippou shouted eagerly.

"Calm done runt, or I'll throw ya off right here" Inuyasha growled, Inuyasha and many other demons jumped off the ship and into the water to help the ship carefully get to shore

Inuyasha grabbed hold of one of the ropes that Suikotsu had tied "Hey Miroku, get down here and help" Inuyasha shouted

Miroku looked down at Inuyasha "I don't want to get wet" Miroku whined

"Shuddup, the water'll barley reach your shins" Inuyasha stated, once Miroku sighed giving in, Inuyasha and Bankotsu started yelling orders to the crew while Kagome and Shippou watched

"Kagome" Inuyasha called, Kagome instantly ran towards the railing to see what Inuyasha wanted "Make sure the ropes don't untie themselves" Inuyasha ordered

"Sure thing" Kagome yelled as she ran to tighten the ropes. "Shippou can you check on the back two ropes" Kagome asked as Shippou nodded

…

"Uhm…" Kagome began

"The village… it's been destroyed" Miroku scrutinized "It had to be a demons work"

"Feh, who the hell cares, I only need wood for the ship than we're outta here" Inuyasha grinned as he crossed his arm.

Kagome sighed "Hhmm... Miroku do you think anyone lived?" Kagome asked she looked around the village; there were only massacred bodies and many broken huts.

"Kagome, look" Shippou pointed, Kagome immediately looked in the direction Shippou pointed at

"It's a hut, the only hut standing; it seems to be nailed shut…." Miroku stated

"Heh, bet its some demon locked in there, I'll finish it in a second" Inuyasha stated as he ran towards the hut

"No, Inuyasha, we don't know what kind of demon-" Miroku began but was cut off but multiple squealing.

"Girls? Why would someone lock girls in a hut?" Shippou asked Kagome who was equally as stunned as Inuyasha, Inuyasha frowned

"Feh, the way they're actin', I'd say they were demon women" Inuyasha scowled brushing off his sleeve

"Ladies, ladies, which one of you would kindly do the favor of bearing my child?" Miroku grinned; the girls immediately stooped squealing and gagged

"No way" yelled all the girls in unison.

"I bet Sakura's happy, looks like there's only men on the ship, no women" one girl rolled her eyes, Kagome scowled

"Don't be angry Kagome; they probably can't see you from that distance" Shippou assured as Kagome sighed, nodding

"I suppose…"

"Actually ladies, we do have two fine ladies on board, though one is away" Miroku smiled

"Really, where's the other one?"

"Umm… Kagome sama, c'mere" Miroku waved as Kagome slouched a bit before taking a deep breath

"Hello" Kagome smiled at the girls

"Hi" they all replied in unison

Kagome glanced at the girls and counted 10 girls, they all wore the same attire; a black western dress that reached right above or below their knees depending on their heights, they also wore a small apron, "I suppose an introduction would be necessary any who, I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you all oh and that's Miroku and Inuyasha" Kagome stated before pointing at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"The pleasures all ours, um... I'm Rin" smiled a girl around 15 or 16

"Rin's the youngest she's 15, I'm Abi I'm 19; the oldest, that's Kanna she's 16, that's Botan and Mimiji their twins that's Ayumi, Eri and Yuka all five of them are 18 that's Yura she's 16 and finally theirs Sakura she's 17" Abi explained **(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know every character I've just listed; is from the actual Inuyasha anime EXCEPT for Sakura so she's my bitch… even though I hate her, I OWN her oh and her description will be given VERY soon: A/N)**

"Those are lovely names, almost as lovely as your bodies" Miroku ogled, Kagome rolled her eyes

"Excuse him, he's a bit brain dead" Kagome apologized as Abi shook her head

"No, no, it's fine he's like the male version of Sakura" Abi laughed as Sakura flipped her hair with a 'hmph', Sakura had shoulder length straight light brown hair, her eyes were bright blue, she had the slightest tan, so over-all she was very good looking she also wore the same black dress with apron.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing western clothing, and how come you are the only ones alive in this village?" Kagome asked

"Well a western ship picked us up from different villages, they weren't exactly western I suppose because the entire ship was decorated with Japanese art but they picked up many girls who had been disowned by their families; including us and we each were put on as maids, that would explain the attire, there were twenty of us, a few days ago we landed on this village and the very same day a demon had attacked us, While the westerns ship's crew tried to defeat the demon they had someone nail shut this hut from keeping us from running away, unfortunately the demon killed everyone else including the other maids " Abi explained, Kagome tilted her head as Inuyasha's ears twitched every now and than

"Ha, if they killed the crew than where's the ship, you said they were on a ship" Inuyasha shot, narrowing his eyes

"They were, the ship has sunk, if you do not believe us than go on, go see for your selves" Abi stated

"No need, we believe you" Miroku assured "But you ladies don't think that you could survive here all alone, by the looks of it there's no food and you are only female"

"We know that but what can we do…Unless you could shelter-"

"No" Inuyasha began "No more females on MY ship" he spat

"Ignore him, definitely you could stay, we could drop you off in a comfortable village" Miroku grinned

"Well, actually would you consider us being your maids?" Yura asked

"WHAT, NO" Inuyasha yelled

"But you have to, we've been disowned, what makes you think we could live in a village, everyone will be disgusted with us" Eri cried

"No, no, no, no NO" Inuyasha declined

"…Actually… It could be useful, not only will it do me good but also you; Inuyasha, you could get your food quicker, right. You're always complaining how I'm slow" Kagome stated

"…Eh?"

"Yes, I think it's a wonderful idea" Miroku added

"…Well, I suppose… I could…-" Inuyasha began

"I've decided, yes, you're all hired" Kagome grinned

"Yes, yes, but one problem, we need a head, I mean there are five head, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu they each have divided the entire crew into four departments and the head of the four heads are Inuyasha so we need a head maid or butler, so I gladly offer to be the head of the maid department" Miroku offered

"Ha, so you can feel each of them up, damn you're fucking stupid, monk" Bankotsu snickered as Miroku glared.

"Maybe Sango could be the head maid" Miroku stated, Kagome shook her head

"Sango rather be dead than have to be a head maid, she's not much of a maid" Kagome laughed suddenly wishing Sango were here

"Ah, that's right, Kagome, you'd be perfect" Miroku suggested, Bankotsu immediately nodded

"I hate to have to agree with the monk but it's true"

"No, I can't… I'm too busy" Kagome lied_. Damn, just when I thought I'd be able to sit around doing nothing_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Doing what?" Bankotsu asked suspiciously

"Stuff" Kagome replied awkwardly

"It doesn't matter, prisoners can't be heads anyways, seeing that Kagome won't be useful now that we've hired the maids than I suppose she could stay in the mice infested cells" Inuyasha stated emphasizing mice, Kagome looked at Inuyasha narrowing her eyes

"…Fine I'll do it" Kagome grumbled

"Ah, that's good" Miroku grinned

"BUT, I want four of the rooms on the third floor next to the kitchen to be cleared out" Kagome stated

"Why?" Inuyasha snapped

"Because, first; the maids need to sleep somewhere, second; it would be easier if their rooms were next to the kitchen" Kagome replied, she looked at Bankotsu and Miroku who seemed to agree

"And what the-fuck-am I supposed to do with the four people who lost their rooms?" Inuyasha snapped

"Everyone on the fourth deck have to share one room between three people, it shouldn't be hard for them to share a room with someone else on the third deck, jeez Inuyasha, sometimes I wonder what's in that head of yours" Kagome said, shaking her head

"Feh" Inuyasha spat. Kagome sighed until of course she felt a small drop of a strangely familiar aura, she immediately tensed up.

"U-Um... I'm just going to go check to see if there's any sign of the demon that attacked this village… excuse me" Kagome stated before she turned around and walked quickly towards the aura. When Kagome was positive no one followed her, she walked into a hut with less than half of a roof.

"Kagome" a familiar voice greeted

"Uh… Naraku?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**  
><strong>(Just kidding… that would be a stupid ending for my chapter especially since it only has like 1,700 words pathetic, if you want to completely ignore this authors note, than go right ahead but you can stay and read if you want, So… I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series by 'LittleKuriboh' on YouTube, If you're a Yu-Gi-Oh fan than I highly suggest you go check it out if you already haven't, it's definitely worth the 10 hours I used but anyways I just want to inform you; Yu-Gi-Oh, Death Note, Kaichou Wa Maid-sama and Bleach fans including you Inuyasha fans (of course) I will post a small one-shot with all five anime's together in a while, I hope for it to be good, oh and I will soon post my other Inuyasha fanfics I have already started, including :<strong>  
><strong>-Hollywood Couples (Might change the name and the current title is self explanatory for the plot, in case you're interested)<strong>  
><strong>-B.J.A.K. (About assassins)<strong>  
><strong>-My one shots; Stranger (Inuyasha's gone 'CRAZ-EH')<strong>  
><strong>-My other one shot The Dating Game (Episode 2 with Sesshomaru)<strong>  
><strong>-And the mixed anime I told you about earlier<strong>  
><strong>ANYWHO back to the story, unless you already skipped my AN than… whatever just read DX)**  
>…..<p>

"Hello…Kagome" Naraku chuckled

"…u-um… hello" Kagome stammered

"Kagome, can you explain to me why you're here and why you didn't come meet me like I asked you too" Naraku shot

"Uhm…-"

"No, no, don't bother explaining, let me guess, you were able to somehow escape the Miko village, than you decided to live on that other village where we met again and then these pirates kidnapped you, am I right?" Naraku asked "Cause certainly, _you _weren't kidnapped from the miko village than decided to stay on the ship, met me and _purposely_ ignored me, no, I'm sure that isn't what you did" Naraku hissed, every word dripping with venom.

"I-I can explain-"

"Than do so" Naraku spat

Kagome looked away, avoiding Naraku while she came up with a believable story "You see, I-u-uh- um well, most of your second part was right, I was kidnapped and I did decide to stay but I didn't purposely ignore you" Kagome lied "I uh well I wanted to stay but the entire crew insisted on leaving" Kagome partially lied biting her bottom lip.

"How do I know, you're not lying?" Naraku asked crossing his arms as he took a few steps back to allow Kagome more space.

"I'm not, I swear" Kagome immediately replied.

"And if you are?"

"Well…seeing as I'm not lying, let's not worry about that" Kagome said smiley sweetly, Naraku shook his head

"So, Kagome, I've seen you've grown" Naraku stated

"Well, I can't exactly say the same for you, you're still the same add or take a few scars" Kagome replied

"Did you miss me?"

"What kind of questions that? Of course I missed you" Kagome replied

"You don't seem like it"

"Well… I'm emotionless"

"Hmm… I doubt that, you were a cheery kid and you seem to still be cheery"

"I'm not cheery, why in the world would I be happy?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I was fucked by life"

"Oh Kagome, you really need to stop with that rubbish. 'Enjoy life', wasn't that what YOU said to me when you were 8, was it?" Naraku snickered, Kagome huffed

"Yeah well… people change, anyways, why are you so 'cheery'?" Kagome asked as Naraku shrugged

"I don't know, can't I be happy once in a while Kag-Bear?"

"I told you not to call me that"

"Call you what, Kag-bear?"

"That"

"Kag-bear, I have no clue what you mean?"

"Ugh, get lost"

"That's not very nice, you can't tell your best friend to 'just leave'" Naraku scolded

"Who said you were my Best friend" Kagome smirked

"You did, you said it EVERYDAY when you were little, we'd be walking and you'd be like, 'Naraku you're the bests' friend ever' or I would help you up when you fell and you'd be all like 'I love you Naraku' and they're was that one time when you were 12 when you said 'I want you inside me Naraku-"

"I did _not_ say that" Kagome spat

"I know that, gosh Kagome, you really are no fun anymore, why'd you have to grow up?" Naraku snickered

"Why CAN'T you grow up?" Kagome snapped, Naraku put a hand on his chest

"Aww, Kag-Bear's mad at me"

"Shut up"

"Anyway, now that you're free from the wretched island now I will ask you again" Naraku stated, Kagome groaned

"No, Naraku, you know I said_ No_ and I'll keep saying NO"

"Kagome, I love you, I've loved you the day I met you, that was when you were a few months old-"

"Pedophile"

"No, well... I suppose but whatever I LOVE YOU, I want you to marry me and we can live together and use the Shikon No Tama" Naraku offered

"I said No, and I will keep saying no" Kagome repeated

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, I never pushed the offer when you were little because you were well… tiny… anyway now you're able to marry so why not marry me"

"I'm not getting married and handing the jewel over, no one is allowed to use the jewel and by no one I mean no one, not even you"

"Kagome, fine, don't give me the jewel at least marry me"

"No thank you, I'd like to keep my full attention on the jewel and only on the jewel" Kagome replied, Naraku huffed before walking closer towards Kagome, he suddenly stopped and turned his head towards the huts' entrance than turned his head back.

"We'll have continue to talk about this later, I will trail you"

"Are you leaving?" Kagome asked

"Someone's coming" Naraku whispered before he vanished within half a second leaving a very confused Kagome, Kagome sighed than walked out of the hut only to bump into Inuyasha

"Oh sorry" Kagome apologized as she immediately backed up

"Stupid wench" Inuyasha muttered, Kagome scowled as she moved away from Inuyasha and walked back towards the ship, completely confused and yet happy at the same time.

…

"Okay well now that we've gotten the rooms and other stuff sorted out, we should start dinner" Kagome announced as the girls around her nodded

"What are we making?" Rin asked

"Well… Ramen, of course" Eri laughed "They're a lot in the storage deck" Eri added as Kagome nodded

"True, true… but I think I rather have us make something new, how about….ODEN?" Kagome grinned

"I LOVE ODEN" Yuka cheered

"Than Oden it is" Kagome stated before clapping her hands together "Okay well Rin, Yura and Sakura can you help me bring up the food from the storage deck" Kagome asked as Rin nodded before following Kagome to the 5th deck.

…

"Kagome, where did Sakura go?" Rin asked as she put the last of the chop sticks on the counter.

"I'm not sure-"

"KA-GO-ME" Inuyasha's voice boomed as Kagome immediately cursed before hiding behind a crate, "Where's Kagome" Inuyasha snapped at Rin; who shrugged trying to cover Kagome up "Don't lie to me" Inuyasha snarled as Rin backed away

"N-no I-inuyasha sama I do n-not k-know" Rin stammered as she kept her gaze on the ground, Kagome bit her lip before she got up from behind the crate immediately pushing Inuyasha away from Rin

"Leave her alone" Kagome snapped "Rin go and help put the food on the top deck" Kagome whispered to Rin to nodded before scurrying off "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome spat

"I don't want anything from you, bitch-"

"Then stop being such an asshole… Now excuse me, unlike some people I have work to do" Kagome huffed before balancing one tray on each hand; using her hip she pushed open the kitchen door and walked up the flight of stairs to the top deck.

"Stop running away" Inuyasha snapped

"Well if you saw someone as scary as yourself you'd run away too" Kagome snickered as she stepped onto the 1st deck giving the trays to Abi and Ayumi to put down.

"I'm bedding with her" One of the crewmembers snickered as he pointed at Rin,

"No way, I called first" Another claimed

"You're all stupid. I'm FIRST" a third member stated

"Who cares the oldest is the hottest" a fourth member assured as the other three rolled their eyes

"Damnit" Kagome growled as she walked towards Miroku "I need your help" Kagome said to Miroku before she whispered something into his ear

…

Half way through the meal the turning on of a megaphone could be heard right before Miroku yelled into his megaphone "ATTENTION EVERYONE, I HAVE BEEN INFOMRED BY KAGOME SAMA AKA HEAD MAID THAT NO ONE IS BEDDING WITH NO ONE, KAGOME ALSO SAID THAT SHE'D PERSONALLY PUT UP A SMALL BARRIAR AROOUND THE 4 ROOMS THE MAIDS SLEEP IN EVERYNIGHT TO KEEP ALL OF YOU AWAY, SHE REALIZES THAT ALL OF THE CREW ISN'T DEMON BUT HOPES THAT THE HUMAN CREW WON'T TRY TO FORCE THE MAIDS OR ELSE INUYASHA WILL SEVERLY PUNISH YOU" Miroku yelled as all the crews faces' fell and Kagome grinned

"I'm so smart" Kagome grinned before she put the empty Oden bowls on a tray and took it down to the kitchen

"Smart you are" a voice chuckled as Kagome accidently let out a shriek before dropping the tray "Whopsie daisies…didn't mean to scare ya" Naraku chuckled sarcastically, Kagome narrowed her eyes looking around.

"Where are you , I'm gonna strangle you" Kagome hissed as she looked for where Naraku was seeing she was still unable to find him she growled before picking up the bowls "I hate you"

"Hm.. as appealing at getting strangled by you sound I think I'll pass, anyway, no one can see me, and only you can hear me so stop talking or else people will begin to wonder whether you're crazy" Naraku scolded, Kagome's scowl only deepened.

"Kagome sama, do you need help?" Miroku asked as he hurried down the stairs to where he must have heard a shriek

"Fine, fine, I just thought I heard a _rat_" Kagome answered emphasizing 'rat'

"That's not very nice" Naraku commented as Kagome ignored him looking at Miroku instead

"Alright well if you need any help, you know where to find me" Miroku grinned as he headed back up the stairs

"A monk is he?" Naraku asked as Kagome nodded

"Ex-Monk actually" Kagome added, "And don't use the whole 'no one else can hear or see me' thing to your advantage"

"I would never do such a horrible thing" Naraku chuckled, Kagome snorted before she picked up the tray and continued to walk towards the kitchen all the while an invisible Naraku trailed her.

….

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Inuyasha sama" Sakura smiled sweetly, Inuyasha looked Sakura up and down not bothering to hide the fact he had just 'checked her out' openly.

"Ugh, can you believe Sakura she totally wants in captain's pants" Eri whispered to Yuka who nodded.

"I feel sorry for Inuyasha-sama, Sakura's dirty, she's slept with EVERYONE on the last ship" Yuka gagged. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath… was she jealous the way she feeling; she probably was…

"Gah" Kagome grumbled to herself as she accidently burnt her finger tip from zoning out too much

"That'll teach you a lesson for ignoring me" Naraku snickered, Kagome let out a sigh

"I outta teach you a lesson" Kagome hissed as she sucked the tip of her finger

"Kagome, who're you talking to?" Rin asked

"uhm…" Kagome began "No one just myself" Kagome grinned as she felt Inuyasha's 'damn you're stupid' look "Um… just ignore me" Kagome added before she went back to stirring the soup

"Kagome" Naraku said

"…"

"KAGOME"

"…"

"KAAGGGOOOMMMMEEEE"

"…"

"If you don't reply I'll turn visible in front of all these people " Naraku snapped

"NOOOO" Kagome said quickly until she realized she said it too loud and once again looked crazy.

"Kagome, seriously who're you talking to?" Eri question.

"Um… excuse us- I mean excuse me, yes, excuse _me"_ Kagome said hurriedly before she practically ran out of the kitchen, Kagome than cautiously walked into the empty medical room closing the door behind her

"Naraku, where are you" Kagome hissed

"I'm right here" Naraku laughed, seeing he was invisible Kagome was clueless to where 'here' was

"Don't play with me; I swear I will hurt you if you don't become visible" Kagome spat

"I can't, once I take the barrier of invisibility off my presence will be known, not only does the barrier hide me but also my presence" Naraku explained

"Just take it off, no one will notice, Inuyasha's to busy ogling Sakura and everyone else is too busy grumbling about when they're getting food" Kagome assured

"Fine but be ready with an explanation when they realize" Naraku stated as Kagome nodded, in a matter of second Naraku stood before Kagome, solid and all.

"Ah, good, now I can strangle you" Kagome grinned evilly before she reached for Naraku's neck, Naraku sighed before using one hand to pin Kagome against the wall, Naraku chuckled

"Empty threats" Naraku grinned

"Hey, I learned a lot while you were away…Well technically I was away, anyway I learned a lot" Kagome replied just before she kicked Naraku in the shin.

"Well I suppose you have, but that wasn't very nice" Naraku grumbled, rubbing his shin.

"You had it coming" Kagome grinned

"You have this coming" Naraku chuckled just before he 'glomped' her

"Ugh, get off me, fatty" Kagome whined as Naraku laughed.

"Payback time for all the times you glomped me when you were little" Naraku stated as he got up off of Kagome. Kagome who still lay on the floor was about to say something when Naraku suddenly vanished 5 seconds before Inuyasha barged into the medical room. He raised an eye brow at Kagome who was still lying on the ground. Kagome immediately jumped up and stood straight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing"

"Uh huh I don't believe that bull shit" Inuyasha stated "Seriously what the fuck were you doing the floor" Inuyasha asked again

"I was um, um… exercising…" Kagome replied

"?"

"Uh um… well… you were right I am fat so I decide to exercise so yeah that's that, I gotta go help the other maids soooo…. Bye" Kagome babbeled before running back into the kitchen.

…

**A/N HAHa I'm gonna call some people random names okay… so don't worry about them there VERY minor characters)**

"Okay, well… how do we over throw that half breed?" Maten asked

"I'm sure a good look at Maten's ugly face will cause him to run in fear" Muso said causing the other 8 members excluding Maten and Hiten to laugh

"Shut it" Hiten snapped at the few men who sat in a small circle "It seems Inuyasha isn't into Kagome as we thought so we can't use her in any way to over throw Inuyasha… but… it seems the captain may be interested on that maid… what's her face Sakura" Hiten snickered

"I completely disagree with your ass; Hiten, Inuyasha may seem interested in the other bitch but he has feelings for the 1st bitch-Kagome, his first excuse for allowing Kagome to stay on the ship was because she can cook… now what's his excuse we have maids, right, he could easily kick her off, so… he has feelings for Kagome more than Sakura…" Muso explained

"Ha, agreed" Byakuya clapped

"Once again, shut the fuck up" Hiten spat as every immediately quieted down "Much better… anyways if we want to get rid of that dog, we need to strategize" Hiten stated as Maten nodded

"Fine, I have an idea…" Muso stated, Muso waited for anyone to cut him off but no one did. "Well… I have three steps… step 1: Find what bitch Inuyasha is attached to most. Step 2: Wait for Inuyasha and the bitch to become more attached but first we have to approach her and make her come to our side. Step 3: she'll easily kill Inuyasha or break his heart… whatever hurts more" Muso grinned

"I like this plan" Byakuya commented

"Hiten would never agree to such a stupid plan, we-" Maten began

"Fine we'll give it a go" Hiten cut in, Muso gave Maten a smug smile "But… Muso you're in charge, I'm _only_ gonna watch; nothing else" Hiten added. "If you fuck up, Inuyasha will kill you, if he doesn't, I will."

"I'll organize it all, no problem" Muso snickered with a sinister grin.

"I hope to god; mutt boy likes Sakura, I want Kagome" Denji stated

"Nah, Sakura's better than Kagome" Hinata objected

"You're fucking retarded, at least I don't have to worry about getting aids, I heard Sakura slept with everyone on the last ship, and seeing Kagome's been living on island of mikos I doubt that she's anywhere near as dirty as Sakura" Denji snapped

"And Kagome is feisty, that's gotta count for something in bed" Disuke added

"Hell yeah and she's fucking sexy, her curves beat that Sakura bitches" Shamswi grinned.

"You idiot, their bodies are the exact same, there the same age and height the only difference is there obvious facial features that and Sakura has blue eyes and light brown hair and Kagome had black hair and brown eyes."

"Shut up all of you" Hiten spat "I'm tired of your sentimental bullshit, you're dismissed"

…

"Oh Inuyasha sama, I'm so cold" Sakura whined

"Feh, here" Inuyasha grumbled taking off his shirt and throwing it to Sakura

"Oh thank you so much" Sakura smiled just before Inuyasha 'feh'd', again.

"Oh my…goodness…" Miroku breathed "Did you see that… Inuyasha just gave a maid his shirt… he didn't even make a fuss" Miroku informed

"I know" Kagome replied calming all though inside she was cursing and grumbling… why she was angry she had no clue… not like she; Kagome the miko who wasn't to fall in love was in love with Inuyasha… no, no, no that wasn't it… at least that's what Kagome said….

"You don't care" Miroku gawked

"No why should I, I don't love Inuyasha or anything… Who or _what_ Inuyasha is attracted to is none of my concern" Kagome stated blandly pretending to ignore the way Inuyasha and Sakura looked deep in conversation. "Miroku… when are we getting off this bloody island?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Um… soon, we still need to re-build the sail poles"

"Then why hasn't Inuyasha ordered any of the crew to go find wood?"

"Because of HER, he's been with her ever since we hired the maids" Miroku replied flatly; Miroku himself was half as pissed as Kagome, he had been hoping to try to get the Captain and the Miko together but it seemed Sakura didn't want that…

"I'm going to go find some hot springs" Kagome announced

"Shall I accompany you?" Miroku asked with a certain glint in his eyes, Kagome instantly narrowed her eyes

"No, I'm fine, pervert" Kagome responded

"Alright… but you know where to find me if you want to-"

"NO, just shut up" Kagome snapped her anger taking the best of her. Kagome sighed, before she walked back to her room.

…

Kagome had went back to her room grabbed a random kimono from her closet and then walked off the ship to look for a hot spring. Kagome quickly stripped herself then practically threw herself into the hot spring letting out a sigh of relief. How long had it been since she had had a bath?

"Stupid Inuyasha" Kagome grumbled as she felt her muscles relax against the lukewarm water. "What does Sakura have that I don't have" Kagome muttered and instantly blushed when she realized what she had said. "No, that's not what I meant, I meant… GAH, I don't even know what I meant but I definitely did not mean _THAT"_ Kagome argued to no one but herself, Kagome sighed "I'm _am_ going crazy…"

…

After Kagome finished her bath she quickly pulled on her under garments and than her kimono, the maids had given Kagome a 'maid dress' very similar to the ones the maids wore except Kagome's was shorter. Kagome however had refused to wear it, not only did it give her that 'cute' look but also the weak and 'I can't defend myself' look, Kagome wouldn't allow herself to look like that, _hell no_. Kagome looked at her kimono it was a bright blue and yellow she immediately regretted wearing it for two reasons, One; it was too bright and attention seeking for Kagome's taste. Second; well because this was one of the nine outfits Inuyasha had stolen from the merchant for her… She'd have to change it once she got back on the ship…

…

Kagome walked onto the ship until she heard her name being called by a certain hanyou. Kagome immediately turned around to see Inuyasha walking briskly towards Kagome…with Sakura trailing him.

"Oh… hello, Inuyasha… Sakura" Kagome forced a smile.

"I want you to give Sakura the day off tomorrow, her hands hurt" Inuyasha informed, Kagome's face fell… Inuyasha didn't even bother to say hello, what a jerk not only that but he also finally decided to talk to Kagome but it was about Sakura, Kagome took a deep breath

"Inuyasha… I. DO NOT. Give a shit" Kagome spat before she turned around and stomped off.

"Hey Kagome…?" Miroku began a wide grin across his face

"Just shut up" Kagome snapped,

"I suppose the bath didn't help?" Miroku muttered as Kagome growled.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you… oh god just I'm so freaking…ugh. I wish Sango were here" Kagome stated, earning a shoulder pat from Miroku

"I do too… I do too" Miroku nodded "Oh and Kagome…"

"hn?"

"You have got to do something with that kimono… I think just looking at you the crew is getting boners" Miroku laughed/teased

"Miroku… I will not allow you to provoke me" Kagome stated; clenching her fist.

"Aww… come on Kagome, you're so uptight today, loosen up"

"I can't, when I do someone always seems to find a way to get me 'uptight' again" Kagome replied

"…SAKE" Miroku suggested.

"NO, no Sake, bad, bad, bad monk" Kagome scolded.

"Oh Kagome… I forgot to tell you, it seems Kouga'll drop by soon, I can sense his aura very close by" Miroku informed

"MORE PRESSURE" Kagome wailed causing Inuyasha and Sakura who were talking deeply in a conversation (didn't know Inuyasha had it in him to have a conversation) to look at her.

"Hey, shut it, you're giving Sakura a headache" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Never mind… KOUGA SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA, I CAN'T WAIT TILL HE DROPS BY" Kagome yelled purposely loud for Inuyasha to hear while looking at Miroku.

"Hey thanks Kagome" Kouga grinned just before he jumped off of a giant 'bird of paradise'.

"KOUGA" Kagome grinned just before they hugged

"Hi Kagome, monk, Mutt face and… other people" Kouga greeted

"Oh great, not you again" Inuyasha snorted.

"Ignore him" Kagome smiled to Kouga who happily nodded

"That's pretty easy to do, anyway, WE have a lot of catching up to do" Kouga grinned as he wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulder walking off to the end of the ship

"Who's he? Inuyasha sama" Sakura asked as she held Inuyasha's arm between her hands

"Shuddup" Inuyasha snapped pulling away from her grasp as Sakura pouted.

…

"I wanna piggyback ride" Kagome whined

"Kagome… you're not 14 anymore" Kouga replied

"Are you calling me fat?" Kagome asked glaring at Kouga

"No" Kouga laughed "You're not fat, it's just…Oh alright, here, get on" Kouga sighed as he kneeled down Kagome happily climbed on.

"Your back isn't as comfy as it was a few years ago" Kagome complained.

"Well, you're not as light as you used to be either" Kouga replied.

"YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT AREN'T YOU" Kagome accused

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"ARE TOO"

"…-deep sigh- Kagome look, I'm not having any trouble with you on my back, you weigh as much as a feather" Kouga grinned

"… Now, you're calling me anorexic?" Kagome retorted, Kouga groaned before he palmed his forehead causing Kagome to giggle

…

"How long are you staying?" Kagome asked Kouga who looked up after finishing his ramen.

"Uhm… I'm probably going to leave before sunrise"

"WHAAAT?" Kagome snapped

"Well, I just came back from the Bear demon village and I sensed you so I thought I'd drop by" Kouga answered

"You mean…"

"YEP, if you guys continue going the same direction you'll land on the Bear Demon Village" Kouga grinned

"Oh shit, I have to go get them to turn another way" Kagome stated

"Kagome... why are you avoiding your family, they miss you, especially your mother" Kouga said looking at Kagome as if trying to read her face.

"It's just… I don't want to face them… it's been four years, FOUR YEARS, and you want to know how many letters I got in those four years… I got only 4, one on each birthday"

"I know Kagome… _I_ was the one who delivered _and _sent the letters" Kouga grumbled.

"Never mind that… it's just… I think it would be best if I separate my ways from them"

"Kagome" Kouga warned

"What? It's the pure truth" Kagome spat

"No it's not" Kouga snapped "Kagome, you're being utterly ridiculous and usually you'd be the one to say that to me. Kagome, what you're doing to them isn't fair, they care for you and they love you like you're their own blood" Kouga finished

"I-I, I can't do it" Kagome stammered bowing her head in shame

"Kagome… tell me why? Why are you pushing yourself away from them?" Kouga asked

"Because…" Kagome stated

"Because, what?" Kouga argued

"Because I don't want to get attached to anyone" Kagome spat "I know I won't live very long… I don't want to get any more attached to _this_ world than I already am. I just can't risk it" Kagome replied

"…Kagome… is that it. You think what you're doing to everyone is good? Kagome I for one am happy to be close to you and I've sworn that I won't let any harm on you even if it cost me my life-"

"THAT'S it, that's exactly why, I don't need or want you to give your lives for me, I'm going to die eventually just like everyone else who guarded the sacred jewel"

"Kagome stop it. If I know you the way I think I do, than I _know_ you'll find a way to cease the jewels existence"

"….Kouga… can we please change the subject" Kagome muttered as Kouga nodded than sighed.

…

"Inuyasha-sama, your abs are so tight" Sakura squealed looking up at Inuyasha.

"Oh Kouga Kun, your abs are tight-ER" Kagome mocked.

"You would know Kagome" Kouga played along.

"I beg to differ" Sakura snorted.

"Snorting is very un-lady like" Kouga informed Kagome who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, snorting is something no proper lady should do" Kagome replied now Kouga nodded.

"As if Kagome doesn't" Inuyasha snickered.

"Hmm… true, true, but then I again I never said I was a proper lady" Kagome stated

"I'd say Kagome _IS_ the finest lady on this ship" Kouga grinned.

"And I'd say Kouga _is_ the finest _man_ on this ship" Kagome added.

"Together we make a beautiful couple" Kouga announced.

"Yes, yes, I completely agree, a beautiful couple," Kagome agreed.

"I disagree," came a dark chuckle "Kagome, how could you I thought we were something" Naraku said, scaring Kagome, who let out a shriek and clutched her heart.

"What is it?" Kouga asked immediately tensing up.

"Uh, it's nothing" Kagome said hurriedly, I've got to go" Kagome stated before she ran off the ship and into the forest.

…

"STOP DOING THAT" Kagome ordered

"Doing what?" Naraku questioned fully aware what 'that' was.

"Popping up outta nowhere" Kagome snapped.

"Hmm… I could stop… but… I won't" Naraku chuckled.

"Gah, I Hate you" Kagome huffed before she stalked off ready to punch a certain demon.

…

"Good night" Kagome smiled to Rin who returned the smile

"G'night Kagome chan" Rin replied before Kagome shut the door to her room. Kagome was making sure all the maids were in their rooms before Kagome put up the barrier. So far the only one missing was… you guessed it; Sakura. Kagome quickly formed the barrier than rushed to Inuyasha's room, she knocked on the door just as it flew open

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked

"Uhm… is Sakura there" Kagome questioned as she tried to look over Inuyasha's shoulder

"Uh, yeah. Why? Do you need her or something?"

"No, just making sure-"

"Kagome, there you are. I'm about to leave now" Kouga grinned as Kagome immediately turned around her back facing Inuyasha who decided to continue to watch.

"You're leaving. Now? It's dark out" Kagome stated.

"I know but Hakakku and Ginta just arrived; said something about the mikos being in trouble" Kouga replied

"Are you going to come back?" Kagome asked.

"Probably".

"No you're not" Inuyasha spat; whom was now leaning against his doorway.

"Yes he/I will" Kagome and Kouga stated in unison giving each other the 'whoa telepathic much' look afterward

"Feh" Inuyasha mumbled before he went back into his room

"Well… than I suppose I'll see you soon" Kagome said to Kouga

"Yep, see ya soon, Kagome" Kouga grinned pulling her in for a hug. The second they pulled apart Kouga was gone.

"AW now I'm all alone" Kagome grumbled as she trudged back to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello" Naraku's cold voice greeted

"Hi" Kagome replied sitting cross legged on her bed, Naraku became visible

"Ah, feels so much better than being invisible" Naraku chuckled as Kagome watched Naraku sit across from her on her bed "Here" Naraku said handing her a kimono

"Uhh?"

"For your birthday, it might be a little too small… I forgot you grow" Naraku stated

"This kimono only covers 1 birthday… you owe me 3 more" Kagome informed

"It's not my fault I missed 4 of your birthdays, blame the miko village that had that stupid barrier around it" Naraku claimed

"Too bad now gimme 3 more" Kagome teased.

"I have nothing else to give you" Naraku began "You see I'm not all that rich"

"Fine answer two of my questions per birthday so in total six questions" Kagome asked

"Fine"

"Really"

"Yes, really"

"ANY question?"

"Yes ANY question"

"Alright, first question; Give me a real reason to why you changed your name to Naraku" Kagome asked

"Hmm… Onigumo was a stupid name to begin with and I didn't like it"

"Okay next question: How old are you"

"20"

"I meant demon years"

"I answered your second question, if you want to know my demon years than ask me on your third question" Naraku smirked evilly

"I'm not wasting my questions, anywho, third question: Why did my adoptive parents tell me to avoid you?" Kagome asked

"They didn't like me" Naraku said

"I want to know why" Kagome cut in

"Want to use your fourth question to answer why?" Naraku asked

"NO" Kagome grumbled "Did you know Kikyou?" Kagome asked, Naraku narrowed his eyes

"Yes, I knew that bitch" Naraku answered

"Fifth question: How did you know Kikyou"

"She was a small love interest" Naraku replied

"Okay… last question…Did you kill Kikyou if so… why?" Kagome asked

"Hmm… I did kill her, but Kagome, I think you already know why" Naraku smiled, evily.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I loved Kikyou but she loved that Half-breed Inuyasha so…I made Kikyou think I was that half breed Inuyasha than I killed her but I thought she would use the Sacred Jewel to save herself and then successfully kill Inuyasha but that foolish bitch died. I than realized I had lost both love and the jewel seeing she had burnt it with her. I resurrected her thinking that there was a chance the jewel would resurrect with her but I couldn't complete the resurrection and the jewel didn't come back with her so my plan failed. I than realized she didn't love Inuyasha she was using him get the jewel to cease its existence, she really loved Kenzo… Your brother and that's why I didn't bother with her, she had no miko powers and she is a worthless little bitch" Naraku scowled.

"I knew it…" Kagome muttered

"I knew you knew" Naraku replied

"Naraku… what you did isn't anywhere near as bad as to what Kikyou did" Kagome spat

"I never said I wasn't evil" Naraku stated "Anyway, last question"

"…D-do you know who k-killed my parents…?" Kagome stammered hoping for a negative answer. Naraku scrutinized Kagome as if he was trying to read her her then frowned.

"Yes…"

"H-how… Who killed them?" Kagome demanded.

"You never asked me to elaborate, sorry sweetie that was your last question" Naraku notified before disappearing leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

"…Damn... I really wish Sango was here" Kagome frowned she decided to go see Inuyasha instead. Kagome got up from her bed and walked towards Inuyasha's room. Kagome was pushed out of her thoughts when she reached Inuyasha's room from where Kagome heard moaning… To be exact it was Sakura's moaning. Kagome felt her heart jolt in a painful way. She didn't know why it hurt her; truthfully she didn't want to know why. Kagome clenched her fist pushing back tears deciding she'd just go back to her room and possibly go to sleep… _possibly…_

* * *

><p><strong>Question time!<strong>

**So well I decide to start a question box thingy so I'll answer all of your question, they can be about anything... preferably about the story :D  
>Oh and I really don't know whether you 'question askers' wanted me to leave your usersnames or not so they'll be anonymous... I like that word... anonymous... 0_o**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Question Box<span>**

**Quote:How old is Inuyasha?:Quote  
><strong>Well... Inuyasha is 19; physically of course.

**Quote:How old are Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku cause i'm totally confused :Quote  
><strong>Well if you read chapter 1 you'd know Kagome is 17, And I haven't really stated Sango, Miroku and Shippou's age so here they are Miroku is 20, Sango is 19 (same age as Inuyasha) Shippou I really could care less how old he is... Haha, nah jk, He's 7-8, you choose :D

**Quote:If you ever have InuYasha and Sango fight, who would win?:Quote  
><strong>Really people... really... you're gonna make me choose?  
>Well... Inuyasha would never hurt a women... physically... BUT Inuyasha's swords can not be used against his only attack is 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' SOOOOO...<br>Against Sango Inuyasha has a ghost of a chance... But since this questions is asking who I would make the winner... I'd obviously make Sango win cause I like using actual facts. AND I like Sango and Inuyasha... possibly Inuyasha more... so I'm not really being biased...

**Quote:How old are you?:Quote  
><strong>Well... thank you SO much for reading my Bio where I clearly stated my age. For that I won't answer your question. No jus' kidding. I'm 14 turning 15 soon. _-insert apple dance by Ryuk- _

**Quote: What's up with your story name?:Quote  
><strong>Well... I really like Bullet for my Valentine. I named my story Three Words to Choke Upon instead of Bullet for My Valentine's FOUR Words to Choke upon.  
>In case you don't know the obvious Three words to Choke Upon that I was hinting at were; <em>I Love You.<em> They truly are the Three Words to Choke Upon :D

**Quote: Why do you write "InuTrashaXD" on every chapter end when your User is InuTRASHaXD?: Quote  
><strong>That's a very good question, "Binky Boy". Well I realized that a while ago but I kinda, sorta thought that you guys would understand. It doesn't really matter about the upper-case letters to me. The spelling counts and that's that.

**Quote:When will you update?: Quote  
><strong>Haha, I updated right now didn't I? So be happy you ungrateful little fools. Kidding... I love my readers, they make my life complete ^_^

**OH NO I did not just refer to two other anime's in my INUYASHA based story. Haha if you didn't realize "Binky Boy is from YGOAS and Ryuk... c'mon you can't tell me you don't know where Ryuk is from... -whispers- From Death Note...**.

* * *

><p><strong>So remember I will answer EVERY question I get, so review or PM me with your questions, comments ect...<strong>  
><strong>Updating soon<strong>

**~InuTrashaXD **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or Inuyasha in general. I however do own; Sakura, Kenzo and the Bear Demon Tribe *Blah blah blah blah***

**Oh and also**

**http:/ s 1 1 0 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 4 6 5 / I n u T r a s h a X D / I n u y a s h a % 2 0 f a n f i c % 2 0 b a n n e r s / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = T h r e e w o r d s t o c h o k e u p o n b a n n e r - C o p y . j p g**

**Copy the link above (delete all the spaces) to see the banner I made for Three Words To Choke Upon**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please forgive me little Youkais, Hanyous, Humans, Mikos, Demon slayers, Monks... and the Undeads...**  
><strong>I know it's been 2 weeks and half; this chapter is the longest yet so I hope you'll like it.<strong>  
><strong>I just wanted to say a quick thank you to my reviewers, readers, etc... you inspire me to write more and finish the story rather than tossing it to the side. <strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<strong>

**Chapter 11 (I Would Like What Is Mine)**

**:.:.:The Next Morning:.:.:**

"Kagome Sama… hey, Kagome… you in there" Miroku asked as he rapidly knocked on Kagome's door

"No, Miroku you're doing it wrong" Sango snickered, moving Miroku aside "KAGOME GET THE HELL OUT OF YOUR ROOM" Sango yelled as she pounded on Kagome's door

"SANGOOO" Kagome squealed getting up from her bed and rushing to unlock and open her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back earlier than I thought… Kirara got sick so we had to turn around" Sango explained

"Is she alright?"

"Yep, Shippou said she'd be back to normal in a day or two" Sango replied

"Kagome Sama… you wouldn't happen to know where Inuyasha is, would you" Bankotsu asked as he poked his head between Sango and Kagome

"I don't know and I don't care" Kagome snorted, "Now excuse me" Kagome stated as she swung her door shut; locking it behind her.

"If I get my hands on Inuyasha I WILL hurt him" Kagome declared before opening her closet to change

…

"Yes Sakura, that's a branch" Inuyasha stated

"I know that 'Yasha, sama" Sakura smiled "I was only teasing"

"INUYASSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA" Jakotsu sang in his highest voice yet as he skipped over to Inuyasha and Sakura

"What?" Inuyasha snapped

"Sango's back" Jakotsu informed

"Inuyasha sama… who's Sango" Sakura asked suspiciously

"She's just a crew member, god women no need to be so suspicious" Inuyasha defended

"I wasn't suspicious I was just curious" Sakura replied

"Anyways… We're going for a walk so we'll probably miss breakfast" Jakotsu nodded

"Who's we?" Inuyasha questioned

"Oh. Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, Kagome and me" Jakotsu said "Would you like to come?"

"WE would love to" Sakura grinned as Jakotsu frowned

"I was asking I-"

"Let's go find the others 'Yasha Sama" Sakura cut in smiling smugly at Jakotsu who stuck his tongue out at her when Inuyasha had turned away.

…

"Kagome" Sango said as she waved her hand in front of Kagome's face .

"Oh… yeah…?"

"Oh good for a second I thought you probably died" Sango joked as Kagome frowned.

"HELLO" Sakura waved as she walked over next to Inuyasha who had his arms crossed.

"Jakotsu" Kagome began.

"I didn't mean too" Jakotsu whined "She invited herself" Jakotsu whispered.

"Let's just get this over with" Kagome sighed as she walked next to Sango; Miroku on Sango's other side. Behind them Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked next to Sakura and Inuyasha.

"Wonderful weather, eh Kagome sama" Miroku asked as he looked as Inuyasha than at Kagome.

"Yes. Wonderful" Kagome replied blandly.

"Miroku…" Sango started but leaned into Miroku to whisper the rest. Kagome sighed looking off in the distance.

"I found you" Naraku chuckled; although Naraku wasn't visible Kagome could tell he was walking right next to her

"Oh look who it is" Kagome hissed in a low tone, glad that everyone was chatting to each other; too busy to see Kagome talking to Naraku.

"Haha, that's funny… You know… because you can't look at me 'cause I'm invisible and shit" Naraku explained.

"Mhm" Kagome nodded looking ahead.

"So Kagome's the head maid?" Sango asked Miroku who nodded eagerly.

"Yep"

"She agreed… without a fuss…?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yep,"

"No argument what so ever?" Sango questioned.

"Nope, no argument, some hesitation but she agreed"

"OH NO… Houshi-sama I think the world may be coming to an end" Sango teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha… so funny Sango" Kagome frowned.

"Oh Kagome, cheer up."

"Yes Kagome… cheer up" Naraku mocked.

"Fine" Kagome began "Only if Sango gives me the recipe for a demon killing toxin that will painfully torment any demon to death" Kagome grinned, evilly.

"Why do you need that?" Miroku asked.

"Oh… no reason…" Kagome replied innocently, two people came to mind that she would have loved to use the poison on; Inuyasha and Naraku.

"Yeah the look on your face isn't convincing me of any good" Sango laughed.

"Whatever… Excuse me" Kagome replied as she turned around, walking back to the ship… purposely bumping into Sakura.

"You can't just walk away on our friendly walk" Sango pouted.

"I have better things to do" Kagome huffed crossing her arms "Let's go Naraku" Kagome whispered/huffed.

"Did she just say 'let's go Naraku'?" Miroku asked confused

"Eh… I dunno, maybe she's made an imaginary friend like she did when she was 12" Sango remembered

"Oh well… maybe this Naraku has some good looking imaginary sisters" Miroku smiled

"You wish" Sango spat.

…

"I'm not mad"

"Mhm"

"Really… I'm not, seriously"

"Yes Kagome, and I'm Mr. Tweetums" Naraku said sarcastically.

"AWWW MR. TWEETUMS" Kagome squealed "I miss him"

"He was a bird"

"A cute and understanding bird"

"A cute and understanding bird that just happened to be in the way when you shot your arrow…" Naraku smirked

"NOOO I'm NOT LISNTEING LALALALALALALALALA" Kagome yelled while Naraku went on.

"Yes, your arrow hit Mr. Tweetums straight in the chest, the moment it touched him he was dead as a stick… and then there was the fall but he was beyond dead so that mustn't have hurt."

"Oh Mr. Tweetums I miss you" Kagome wailed

"Oh Kagome quit being such a baby"

"You're right. I'll be strong… just for Mr. Tweetums" Kagome grinned getting up while wiping away unseen tears

"Damn that bloody bird" Naraku sighed, in frustration.

…

Kagome looked around the ship and felt her heart beat, beat faster when her eyes landed on Inuyasha, they both locked gazes until Kagome looked away hoping the faint shades of red and pink would disappear from her cheeks.

"KAGOME, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE" Eri yelled as she marched over to Kagome.

"Ye-"

"HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THAT STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING SAKURA OFF WORK…?"

"It wasn't my decision I-"

"I DON'T CARE… SAKURA HAS TO WORK OR ELSE I WON'T" Eri demanded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who stood next to Sakura just daring Kagome to tell Sakura to work.

"Uhm… Eri…"

"NO, NO, NO Kagome it's just unfair, Sakura doesn't even have to work just as it is but giving her a day off when she's totally fine is completely, excessively unjust towards the rest of the maids who DO work" Eri explained.

"You're right… absolutely right but…"

"Kagome" Eri warned.

"Alright…. Um SAKURA GET TO WORK" Kagome ordered as Sakura gasped than looked at Inuyasha.

"She's not working today" Inuyasha snapped.

"Kagome do something or else I want a day off too" Eri stated, Kagome took a deep breath

"I'm head maid, Sakura get to work" Kagome declared, as she mustered enough courage.

"You tell her, girlfriend" Jakotsu cheered; getting odd looks from the other members watching the little argument.

"'Yasha Sama" Sakura whined

"And I said no, so NO" Inuyasha yelled his temper raising.

"I said Yes, so YES" Kagome shouted back feeling her own temper rising.

"I'M CAPTAIN AND I CAN THROW YOU OFF ANYTIME I WANT" Inuyasha snapped.

"AND I'M A MIKO AND I CAN PURIFY YOU ANYTIME I WANT" Kagome stated.

"I'd like to see you try" Inuyasha spat.

"I'd like to try and see you take me off the ship"

"Alright… THROW HER OFF MEN" Inuyasha commanded only to see no one moved a muscle "I said throw her off…MEN" Inuyasha ground out

"Hmph… Well glad to know you completely control your crew" Kagome sarcastically laughed.

"I'll show you control, bitch" Inuyasha spat

"Whatever, anyways, Sakura get your dirty ass up and go help" Kagome announced to Sakura who huffed before trudging towards the kitchens.

"Looks like the dog just lost his play toy" Kagome pointed out before giving a dry laugh than following Eri to the kitchens. Inuyasha grunted in anger.

"The fuck are all of you looking at, as punishment… go catch some fish...All of you, and don't come back till each of ya has 20" Inuyasha barked as the crew groaned grabbing sticks and spears than walking off the ship

…

"That was so well done… even if you didn't actually talk, it was a start" Miroku advised Kagome who frowned "Anyways… how exactly are you going to get Inuyasha to fall for you?" Miroku asked

"EXCUSE ME…. I'M NOT TRYING TO DO THAT" Kagome claimed

"So… you aren't trying to get Inuyasha and yourself together"

"Blech, eww NO" Kagome snapped

"But"

"What the hell gave you that idea…? I don't like Inuyasha" Kagome stated.

"WHHYYY?" Miroku asked

"I think Inuyasha is a stupid, pig headed, ass hole who I could gave a shit-load less of. I _just_ wish Inuyasha would be the old him."

"So you don't love him?"

"NO, I HATE HIM" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome… don't kid yourself" Miroku warned before walking off.

"I don't like him" Kagome muttered to herself "Who am I kidding… SANGO WE NEED TO TALK" Kagome yelled as she pulled Sango into her room locking the door behind them.

…

"How do you feel around him?" Sango questioned

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Kagome… just tell me…"

"…Well… How are you supposed to feel around some you think you're attracted too?" Kagome asked.

"Well… you'll feel kinda funny… Nervous and yet comfortable… you'll try to impress them and um… the slightest attention from them will cause your mind and heart to race and you'll blush… a lot… You'll want to hold them-"

"Yep… complete opposite for what I feel about Inuyasha" Kagome lied looking away.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes… I'm sure. I hate Inuyasha" Kagome nodded solemnly.

"You don't feel that towards anyone?" Sango asked unsure.

"Nope… what about you?"

"Well… no… I mean yes… sort of"

"Who is it?" Kagome asked eagerly

"I well uh... No never mind" Sango stammered her face bright red "It's hot in here" Sango claimed as Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Or maybe it's just Miroku" Kagome snickered

"KAGOME… shut it the walls have ears" Sango ground out all the while blushing, madly.

"Sango and Miroku kissing in a tree K-I-"

"Kagome... shut it…" Sango cried. "I don't want him to know"

"SO YOU DO"

"I never said that" Sango quickly stated debating whether to just spill or not

"Don't worry Sango... he likes you too" Kagome whispered

"WHAT"

"Mhm"

"No he doesn't"

"Doesn't he grope you ALL the time?" Kagome questioned knowingly

"Yes, but he does that to the maids and you too" Sango stammered trying to deny the fact that Miroku liked her

"Yeah… you're right…" Kagome sighed sarcastically, Sango exhaled the breath she was holding on "And that's exactly why he came to ME, to ask ME to help HIM to get YOU to like him" Kagome grinned like mad when Sango's eyes widened she immediately pulled a pillow from behind her and buried her bright red face into it "To bad he's not here to see this" Kagome chuckled as Sango mumbled something into the pillow.

"Enough about me" Sango ordered "So you don't like Inuyasha?"

"…no"

"Kagome" Sango warned

"I said no" Kagome stated "The most remotely love interest I've ever had is that bear demon kid who gave me my first kiss… that was when I was 7 " Kagome grinned which was half true… it was a crush… but it was true.. Not Including Inuyasha her statement was 100% true.

"Than… you're not jealous of Sakura?" Sango asked

"NO, I just plain and simply hate her for using Inuyasha to get out of work"

"Why don't I believe you?" Sango asked.

"I don't like Inuyasha… that's that" Kagome huffed.

…

"I'm not whoring around… I LOVE 'Yasha sama" Sakura expressed to the other 9 maids who were mentally throttling her.

"Sakura… you said the exact same thing about the last ship's captain" Abi said rolling her eyes

"I know… BUT I really truly love 'Yasha sama'"

"Sakura can't you see. Inuyasha and Kagome have something going on between each other" Rin explained

"No Yasha sama said he liked me more than that bitch-"

"Sakura shut up… you have no right to come onto the ship and steal Inuyasha from Kagome" Abi stated

"But he doesn't like her, he LOVES ME" Sakura claimed as all the maids rolled their eyes and began to get ready for lunch even though midday was a few hours away.

…

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said before walking into Inuyasha's room.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"The new moon is tomorrow night" Miroku informed.

"I know" Inuyasha groaned "God, just when I least needed it"

"How so?" Miroku asked as he leaned against the door frame looking at his friend.

"Just stuff" Inuyasha grumbled.

"You know what else is tomorrow?" Miroku asked slyly.

"What?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Tomorrow will be a while month since Kagome came well was kidnapped and forced on the ship" Miroku stated proudly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing…" Miroku sighed "Just thought I'd put it out there… so you know… yeah… well I got to go help the maids" Miroku sighed.

"More like feel them up" Inuyasha spat as Miroku laughed.

"You know it, my friend" Miroku grinned before walking out.

…

Kagome held a broom and frowned… She had never used a broom… ever… She had watched Kaede and a few other Miko's use it but they never let Kagome help clean or do any work. Kagome sighed, she had watched them and it looked simple so she would just copy how they did it… only major problem was Kagome had to broom the second deck… the same deck Inuyasha and Sakura seemed to be having their make out session.

"Are you sure you can't do it?" Kagome asked Rin hopefully.

"No, sorry Kag-chan but everyone else is busy and Sakura won't do anything cause Inuyasha won't let her and no one but you can oppose Inuyasha and win" Rin sighed.

"Okay, Okay well… I'll go" Kagome replied as she trudged up the stairs towards the second deck. As soon as she stepped foot on the second deck she saw Inuyasha and Sakura; kissing purposely (knowing Sakura and Inuyasha) IN FRONT of Kagome's room. Kagome sighed she would not let this hurt her… she HAD told Sango she didn't like him, now Kagome had to prove she didn't by ignoring this.

"Excuse me… we're busy, can't you clean somewhere else" Sakura whined, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and raised his eye brow.

"Rude" Naraku scoffed, Kagome sighed _perfect timing Naraku…_

"Why don't you two go somewhere else" Kagome snapped trying to remember how Kaede held a broom when she as cleaning the temple.

"Why don't you go talk to your imaginary friend... what did you call him? Oh yeah Naraku" Sakura spat.

"I'm not imaginary" Naraku stated but obviously was only heard by Kagome.

"Of course you're not" Kagome grinned evilly; forming a plan in her mind.

"See, she's taking to him again" Sakura stated.

"Hey Naraku… how do I hold a broom?" Kagome asked deciding to ignore Sakura but purposely talk to Naraku.

"One hand on the top and one on the bottom" Naraku replied.

"Like this?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, now do a side to side motion with the broom."

"Like this?"

"Yes, very well done Kagome, your parents would have been proud" Naraku chuckled

"Yasha sama… maybe your sexiness has driven Kagome here, mad. That would explain why she's talking to imagery people" Sakura snorted

"Hold on" Inuyasha murmured as he watched Kagome intently as she continued asking her 'imaginary friend' how to hold a broom.

"Naraku… my arms hurt" Kagome whined

"Well… it is your first time so maybe that's why" Naraku guessed

"Oh and by the way… I was always 'mad' it didn't JUST start" Kagome snickered to Sakura who rolled her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes for a moment before Kagome instantly looked down feeling her cheeks heat up. Kagome than remembered what Sango said earlier.

"_Well… you'll feel kinda funny… Nervous and yet comfortable… you'll try to impress them and um… the slightest attention from them will cause your mind and heart to race and you'll blush… a lot…_

No Kagome groaned… she did like Inuyasha… like… crush… a phase hopefully she'd get over it soon. Hopefully… Kagome thought about it… before she'd admit her feeling out loud first she'd test Inuyasha…

"You know Naraku… Kouga asked me to marry him when he came" Kagome lied.

"Really" Naraku asked his voice cold… not knowing that Kagome was lying; he scowled "You're going to say no, right?"

"I don't know… Kouga IS the nicest person I've ever met… and he treats me nice and I can definitely look forwards to a happy future…"

"So you're gonna say yes" Inuyasha snapped, Kagome looked up unable to read his face she mentally frowned

"I never said I would… but that may be an option" Kagome stated

"Well…. Have fun ruining your life" Inuyasha snickered.

"I already have" Kagome stated boldly before stalking off towards the kitchen… she wouldn't finish cleaning, but it was better that than having to watch Inuyasha and Sakura...together.

…

"I'm worried, Miroku" Sango expressed

"Why, Sango?" Miroku asked as they both walked to the end of the rear of the ship

"Well… Kagome and her imaginary friend… for all we know she's going nuts, she's only 17 and she has so much pressure on her and I really can't blame her if she does go mental…"

"Sango… Kagome's strong she won't break down so easily" Miroku assured.

"I know… but goodness I still feel it racking the side of my brain" Sango admitted. Sango was about to continue until she felt a hand brush her rear.

"PERVERT" Sango yelled just before she slapped Miroku across the face, hard.

"Well, an angry Sango is better than a worried Sango" Miroku grinned as he watched Sango huff before storming off

…

"OKAY EVERYONE, INUYASHA… I MEAN CAPTAIN… HAS DECIDED THAT IT'S TIME WE FIND SOME WOOD TO FIX UP THE SHIP, SO I HAVE DIVIDED THE CREW INTO GROUPS" Miroku informed, Miroku stood at the highest peek of the ship; looking down at the crew, maids and captain. "BANKOTSU, SUIKOTSU, JAKOTSU AND RENKOTSU HAVE ALREADY DIVIDED THEIR CREW INTO FOUR TEAMS" Miroku added  
>"SO JUST ASK THEM FOR YOUR GROUP. FOR THE REST OF US, WE NOT BEING AN ACTUALY PART OF THE CREW, DON'T WORK" Miroku grinned "SO I HAVE MADE THE SUPERVISION CREW. JAKOTSU, BANKOTSU, SUIKOTSU, RENKOTSU, SANGO AND I, WILL BE THE SUPERVISION GROUP, MAIDS ARE SPLIT IN HALF; FIVE AND FIVE YOU CAN CHOOSE WHO'S IN WHAT GROUP BUT YOU CAN ONLY BE IN THOSE TWO GROUPS IF YOU'RE A MIAD I SUGGEST YOU STICK TO EACH OTHER AND THAT'S ALL… NO ONE ELSE, RIGHT?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha and Kagome frowned<p>

"Hey. What about me?" Kagome called as she waved her hand.

"How the hell did you forget about me?" Inuyasha snapped, Miroku pulled the megaphone away from himself. Everyone else had already sorted themselves into groups and the crew grabbed, axes and swords to but wood with. All the of the crew was already shuffling down the ramp and left, the only people left were, the supervision group, the maids, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome… I forgot about you" Miroku grinned, his eyes shining "Well I suppose you guys could just form a pair and supervise both us and the crew" Miroku grinned.

"Me. Pair up. With him?" Kagome asked realizing Miroku must have planned this all along "Why can't I just come with you guys?"

"Well…because you're the head of the entire ship so YOU can supervise everyone and Kagome is the head of the Maids and she can supervise them… we're going to split up in pairs anyways"

"huh?" Kagome began but was cut off.

"Well, Bankotsu and Jakotsu will go supervise in one area, Renkotsu and Suikotsu will supervise another and Sango and I will do a different area, so that leaves Inuyasha and Kagome" Miroku grinned.

"Hey I never said I wanted to pair with you, Kagome and I will pair up so you and Inuyasha can" Sango told Miroku who's eye twitched, his plan couldn't be spoiled, not after how long it took him to form.

"Sango dear…" Miroku said giving Sango a "Hold on a sec" Look.

"O-Oh never mind... I'll go with Miroku…"

…

Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side through the forest which was at the moment being scrutinized for wood. But they hadn't talked since they had walked off the ship.

"Kukuku… what's happening here?" Naraku's asked? Kagome slightly jumped as Inuyasha immediately went on alert mode.

"What is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Nothing… just … a mouse" Kagome replied; scowling.

"Geez women" Inuyasha scoffed as he sheathed Tessaiga.

"It's not my fault" Kagome stated, "I rather be on the ship than walking around with you" Kagome muttered.

"It's mutual" Inuyasha spat as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms as they continued to walk down the dirt path.

…

"No progress" Miroku whined to Sango who shushed him ordering him to continue watching the two in front of them.

"This is so boring" Naraku whined as Kagome ignored him, she found that it was easier to ignore him by the second "KAGOME, say something, I'll turn visible, AND I'M NOT KIDDING" Naraku warned. Kagome yawned and knowing very well that an invisible Naraku was right over her shoulder Kagome stretched her arm, which soared right through Naraku's face who growled. "You know how much that irks me" Naraku ground out. Kagome let out a little giggle but immediately coughed when Inuyasha looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"Hmm… let play the 'Remember when' Game; Remember when you cried the day Kenzo put you on a rock that was only 2 feet from the ground, you were 9" Naraku chuckled as Kagome resisted the urge to tell him that she wasn't 9 she was 7. "Remember when you made me check your entire room for monsters before you slept, every night until you turned 12" Naraku added. Kagome coughed.

"Remember when Kenzo said fuck and you repeated him and then you said weird things with the word fuck in them that one time you asked me what fuck was…. Oh and the time you asked me where babies came from and the time when you asked why it wasn't appropriate for two boys to kiss" Naraku continued by this time Kagome found herself on her knees having a coughing fit by accidently choking on her saliva while trying to push back the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Maybe what Naraku had said was true but she was only a kid…

"I was a kid" Kagome said through her coughing fit, Inuyasha seemed to be completely unaware that Kagome might end up dying from coughing, instead he continued yelling at a few crew members.

"Kagome" Sango called as Kagome rubbed her soon to be sore neck as she looked up at her best friend.

"Sango" Kagome smiled as she got up from the floor.

"What happened, you just started coughing" Sango asked as Miroku popped out of a bush and walked towards the two; casually.

"Yeah Kagome sama, what happened?" Miroku asked

"I'm fine" Kagome assured as she cleared her throat than looked around to see Inuyasha had found Sakura and now the two chatted like long lost friends. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sakura, "You know what, I think I'm going to go rest" Kagome announced.

"But then, won't Inuyasha be lonely?" Miroku asked as Kagome gave Miroku a side glance.

"It seems Inuyasha 'sama' already has a companion" Kagome snorted as she mocked Sakura.

"But… everyone else is here Kagome, if you're on the ship alone, we won't be able to get to you if you're in trouble" Sango said as she looked at her friend

"I'll be fine" Kagome laughed "Unlike some people, I can take care of myself" Kagome grinned, looking at Sakura when she said 'unlike some people'.

"But you never know Kagome" Sango warned.

"Well, fine but-"

"Hey Kagome" Jakotsu waved as Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked over to the three.

"Hello, Jakotsu, Bankotsu" Kagome grinned, "How about I switch groups, I know for a fact Inuyasha won't mind" Kagome said to Sango.

"Oh you should come to our group" Jakotsu pleaded.

"Yeah we were about to go chase a few chickens" Bankotsu laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be supervising?" Miroku asked sternly.

"As if you are, you're here chatting" Bankotsu snorted to Miroku.

"I was just checking up on Kagome" Miroku defended.

"Whatever, I'm going back" Kagome stated but was ignored because of Bankotsu and Miroku's fight, Kagome sighed as she scurried off, once she was sure she was far enough she started talking.

"Stupid Inuyasha, I hope he gets aids" Kagome snickered.

"That was a very thoughtful wish, Kagome" Naraku laughed sarcastically.

"Well, so, he's a jerk" Kagome said, "I almost felt sorry for the guy" Kagome informed Naraku.

"Are you sure you didn't feel anything but sorry for him?" Naraku asked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I really don't know why everyone thinks I like him, I don't like Inuyasha" Kagome stated, grinning mentally for sounding so convincing.

"Of course you don't, sweetie" Naraku replied.

"I will ignore the sarcasm" Kagome stated as Kagome heard Naraku chuckle.

"Go right ahead"

"I will" Kagome replied.

"And I said go ahead" Naraku repeated.

"AND I WILL" Kagome ground out.

"I'm going to leave" Naraku informed Kagome as she nodded.

"Kay, bye" Kagome said as she felt Naraku's presence disappear.

"Asshole" Kagome muttered as she carried on walking unsure whether it was the right way or not. Kagome dodged the extended tree branches and growled when her upper sleeve tore all the way down to her wrist.

"Just great" Kagome mumbled as she pulled on the sleeve; ripping it right off of her shoulder. Kagome than looked at the other sleeve and ripped it off too. Her kimono was now sleeveless. Kagome quickly folded the sleeves and stuffed them into her obi.

"I wonder when Kouga will be back" Kagome thought aloud, she was bored, she had no one to talk to, truthfully Kagome almost silently wished Inuyasha would yell at her. She hadn't actually talked to Inuyasha in a while besides a few orders. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a cherry blossom tree, it was a little late for them to be blooming, than Kagome frowned at the Sakura tree, "Sakura's even ruined one of my favorite flowers for me" Kagome grumbled pushing past the thick luscious bushes. "Hmm… looks like I'm lost" Kagome said as she looked around the small clearing, she wasn't exactly sure which way would lead her to the ship or which way would lead her to the crew, there were four paths and there was a twenty five percent chance she'd get to the ship. She was about to choose a route but decide to rest for a little while, Naraku would find her and then he'd help her get back, yep it was that easy. Kagome inhaled a mixture of tree bark and pine tree. Kagome sighed sitting down in front of a tree leaning her back on its trunk.

"KAAGGGOOOMMEEEEEEEEEEE, HELP ME, KAGOME" a voice cried not far from where Kagome sat. Kagome looked in the direction of the voice. A small kitsune jumped behind Kagome who still sat dumbfounded.

"What's wrong Shippou?" Kagome asked as she set the tiny kitsune on her lap.

"Inuyas-"

"There you are" Inuyasha snarled as he snatched the kitsune from Kagome's lap and held him by his tail, Kagome instantly scrambled to her feet.

"Inuyasha, put him down" Kagome demanded as Inuyasha ignored her.

"OWW, MY TAILLL" Shippou yelled under Inuyasha's glare.

"Inuyasha, put Shippou down, NOW" Kagome said as Shippou continued to whine about his tail. Kagome frowned she could push her purifying barrier and burn Inuyasha, slightly but that would also hurt Shippou so instead Kagome put her hand over top of Inuyasha's fist that currently held Shippou, through her hand she shocked Inuyasha who immediately let go of Shippou and cussed while blowing on his hand.

"Serves you right, Inuyasha" Shippou yelled hopping into Kagome's arm. Kagome how ever did feel sorry, not that the burn was big, it was actually pretty small.

"Now tell me Shippou, why was Inuyasha chasing you?" Kagome asked the kit that sat in her arms looking at the cursing and glaring Hanyou afterwards.

"W-well… I- I, It WASN'T MY FAULT" Shippou claimed as Kagome rose an eye brow.

"Shippou, just tell me" Kagome sighed as Shippou looked at Kagome than at Inuyasha.

"I told Sakura she was ugly" Shippou mumbled as Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?" Kagome said confused.

"I sat on her shoulder and she pushed me off and then I told her she was ugly and she was mean and I wished that she had been killed when the demon came and killed everyone here" Shippou confessed.

"Oh Shippou, you're not hurt are you?" Kagome asked as Shippou rolled his sleeve up to show a small bruise on his upper arm, "Does it hurt?"

"Not a lot"

"So you're just gonna let the punk go?" Inuyasha snapped as Kagome frowned.

"I don't see why not? She hurt him, he's just a kid. Kami, you two are perfect for each other; hurting little kids. Not to mention everything Shippou told Sakura is true" Kagome snickered as Shippou's eyes brightened "Let's go Shippou" Kagome smiled as Shippou nodded. Kagome turned around deciding to just go back to the crew while Shippou stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha.

…

"Awww, Sakura how could you do that?" The maids gawked looking at the bruise on Shippou's arm.

"I didn't do it" Sakura claimed as Shippou pouted.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Whoever did it, is a complete monster" Kagome stated winking at Shippou while hinting that Sakura was obviously the culprit.

"It was probably Kagome" Sakura spat, Kagome took a sharp intake of breath

"I would never dream of hurting anyone innocent let alone Shippou" Kagome snapped back.

"Kagome would never hurt me" Shippou stated climbing into Kagome's arm.

"Sure" Sakura snorted "How do we know she's not a sugar coated liar"

"Leave Kagome alone, you whore" Shippou cried as Kagome gasped.

"Shippou, I told you never to use that word" Kagome scolded while Sakura sniffed before running to Inuyasha who seemed to be doing what he did best; yelling at his crew.

"'Yasha sama, I can't stand it, they've insulted me enough, either they leave or I" Sakura stated.

"What's this all about?" Miroku asked Kagome as he approached the two.

"Ah, you know, same old drama" Kagome sighed sitting down on a boulder.

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?" Sakura yelled pulling on Inuyasha's forelocks.

"The fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha asked Sakura who pouted.

"Yasha sama" Sakura whined.

"Hold on" Inuyasha snapped feeling a very familiar aura heading their way, Sango, Miroku and Kagome also felt it and in less than a second a tall dog demon stood In front of Inuyasha.

"Hello… Little brother" the demon greeted in a monotone voice.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha snarled. Everyone looked curiously at the well known dog demon.

"He's pretty but not adorable" Jakotsu mumbled to Bankotsu who rolled his eyes before scolding Jakotsu.

"Oh no" Kagome muttered to herself, Sesshomaru having the great hearing, he looked at Kagome. Kagome cursed, when she had met Sesshomaru a while back it was obvious that he knew she guarded the scared jewel and he also knew his brother would go crazy for the jewel, Kagome just stood there and hoped he wouldn't tell Inuyasha.

"Shouldn't you be on the island?" Sesshomaru asked with very little interest.

"U-um…-"

"Never mind" Sesshomaru cut her off looking at his brother again "So Inuyasha, have you gotten that petty jewel yet?" Sesshomaru questioned with a slight snickered in his voice.

"No, why do you care?" Inuyasha challenged as Sesshomaru let out a dry laugh.

"I don't care" Sesshomaru said laughing dryly again before his gaze met Kagome's "You have indeed lowered your reputation in less than a minute, if you had any to begin with, Inuyasha"

"You got a point to this?" Inuyasha spat pulling out Tessaiga as it immediately transformed.

"Still arrogant as ever, Inuyasha" a female voice chuckled as she landed swiftly on to the ground next to Sesshomaru; her black hair was tied into a loose ponytail letting her hair wave freely while her blood red eyes landed on the hanyou.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha said confused sheathing his sword

"Well hello" Kagura greeted at the large crowd around her and her mate "Hey, wait… Kagome?" Kagura asked as she marched right over in front of the miko looking her straight in the eyes "Ah, KAGOME" Kagura grinned pulled her head back "how are you?"

"Uhm… great, how about you?" Kagome asked as Shippou hid his head from the strange demoness.

"I'm absolutely wonderful, Sesshomaru and I decided to come check out this island, heard this village was massacred, quite sad actually. Sesshomaru only came to see the demons remains; hoping to make a fang out of him" Kagura snickered

"Fang?" Kagome began before she was cut off.

"Yep, you know, Sesshomaru loves swords, he wanted a new one but of course it's nowhere near as powerful as Bakusaiga. Oh that reminds me, Inuyasha, you seem to have gotten the Tessaiga on your side, isn't that wonderful, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe, but he still hasn't mastered the sword" Sesshomaru chuckled, darkly.

"Mastered. What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to find that out yourself, oh shit, we have to be going, c'mon Sesshomaru" Kagura said as they both disappeared into thin air.

"Have they always been this odd?" Miroku asked.

"Nope" Kagome answered "Oh well, It's time for lunch how about we get the rest of the wood later? Kagome announced to the crew who eagerly nodded before running back to the ship.

"How do you know them?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well… I knew Sesshomaru because well… who doesn't and he knows about the... 'you know' anyways and I met Kagura a while back after Sesshomaru" Kagome explained.

"How exactly did you meet Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Well… let's just say we didn't hit it off so well" Kagome laughed remembering how Sesshomaru had almost killed her the first time they met.

"Was that you're brother, 'Yasha-kun?" Sakura asked as Kagome's eyes twitched.

"Wow… looks like Sakura just degraded Inuyasha from 'sama' to 'kun" Miroku laughed earning a glare from Inuyasha who was inching away from Sakura.

"Shuddup and hide me" Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't know Inuyasha, why should we help you?" Sango asked

"Because I'm captain" Inuyasha barked.

"Well… that settles it, we're not helping you" Miroku stated rubbing his hands together "No how about we go eat" Miroku suggested to Sango and Kagome.

"I can't go-just yet" Kagome sighed.

"Why not?"

"Mhm… I… lost my ribbon, yes that's it, I lost it, go on without me" Kagome smiled as Miroku and Sango nodded while Inuyasha was tackle-hugged by Sakura.

"GET OFF ME" Inuyasha demanded as Sakura pouted.

"Ewwww, stop making out" Shippou cried as Inuyasha growled.

…

"He loves me not" Kagome said pulling off a daisy petal "he loves me" she said before pulling on another petal "He loves me… not" Kagome huffed at the empty bud of the daisy.

"He, who?" Naraku asked

"U-uhm.. n-no one, no one. I was just bored" Kagome stammered throwing the daisy stem onto the floor.

"Mhm-"

"Omigoodness you're visible" Kagome gawked poking Naraku's chest "YOU'RE solid" Kagome informed.

"Really? I thought I was a liquid?" Naraku spat sarcastically as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No need to be rude, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass" Kagome snapped.

"I wasn't being rude" Naraku retorted.

"…Well… I am, so go die" Kagome stated plopping down on a boulder she had formerly been sitting on, Naraku rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I really hoped you would grow up, seems like you didn't" Naraku chuckled causing Kagome to snort.

"I see you haven't either" Kagome huffed.

"Fine than, have fun on your own" Naraku hissed before disappearing.

"Fine than, have fun on your own" Kagome mocked out of frustration. Then slowly drifted to her thoughts…

_Why hadn't Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that I had the jewel? Was he protecting me… nah he couldn't be, he's a cold hearted bastard… maybe he likes watching his brother suffer over the jewel… that sounds like Sesshomaru… _

...

"Well?" Muso asked

"Nothing… he did however yell at Sakura a few times but didn't really say anything to Kagome. OH Wait he chased the fox for insulting Sakura so…?" Disuke trailed off looking at the people around him

"We can't be sure… for all we know that was just to get attention or jealousy from Kagome" Muso added as every nodded

"Possibly… or he plain and simples likes Sakura better"

"You can't just assume right off. We have to give it time" Muso stated as the others sighed.

"I'm hungry…" Denji stated.

"Well… lets go see what the maids have cooked" Muso grinned as all of them hopped up and ran towards the third deck only to be yelled at for stepping on the 'just mopped floor'

…

"Kagome sama?" Miroku called as he knocked on the kitchen door. Yes Miroku could have easily walked into the kitchen which at the moment was filled with maids but he decided the more manners he used the more Kagome would go easy on him… it was his first 'About Sango class'

"Erm… come in?" Abi said confused as Miroku grinned

"Thank you" Miroku grinned about to prance into the kitchen until he was pulled out by the ear from Kagome

"Let's go, no time to delay" Kagome grinned as she dragged Miroku to the first deck.

…

Kagome and Miroku sat down across from each other. Miroku nodding every now and then while Kagome told the basics about Sango.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Sango asked as she walked over to the captain who was doing his favorite hobby (You guessed it) _Yelling at the crew._

"What is it?"Inuyasha huffed.

"What are Kagome and Miroku doing?" Sango asked as she gave a pointed look at the Miko and ex-monk who both sat across each other, whispering, laughing and… was Miroku blushing…. Ohmigoodness he was.

"They look… awfully… cozy" Sango said bitterly… Why was Kagome with Miroku… she knew Sango liked him…

"That bastard… should've known he'd make a move on her soon" Inuyasha snarled as Kagome threw her head back and laughed her usual angelic laugh at something Miroku had said.

"Stupid hentai… if he makes a move on her I swear to all that's holy I will rip his balls out" Sango seethed.

"I love you" Miroku said as Sango and Inuyasha gawked. Sango looked at Miroku and than at Kagome… would Kagome really reply to that… What if Kagome had mutual felling for Miroku? Sango panicked half of her wanted to hit Miroku the other half wanted to go cry her eyes out.

"I love you too" Kagome replied.

"What the fuck did she just say?" Inuyasha snapped at Sango who stammered.

"No… Kagome must be joking-"

"I loved you the moment I saw you" Kagome added to Miroku who grinned, he than whispered something to Kagome and Kagome giggled causing Sango and Inuyasha's hearts to clench.

"And I, you" Miroku smiled as Kagome laughed.

"Fucking asshole" Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws ready to pounce.

"That was good" Kagome smiled as Miroku bit his lip.

"Are you sure she won't reject?" Miroku asked as Kagome shook her head.

"No, she won't" Kagome replied as Inuyasha and Sango who weren't able to hear them growled.

"Rehearse again… okay" Kagome stated as Miroku got up both stood up. Kagome stood a few meters away from Miroku as they acted. Kagome being Sango (Sango and Inuyasha still think they mean it) and Miroku being Miroku

"Hey Miroku" Kagome grinned as she walked Sango like towards Miroku

"Hello" Miroku smiled "it's a good day?"

"Mhm" Kagome replied.

"Hey, look at that" Miroku pointed at some the sky. Kagome instantly looked up. In that time Miroku's hand groped Kagome's rear. Kagome didn't need to act like Sango any more.

"HENTAI" Kagome yelled as she slapped Miroku across the face.

"That's it" Sango stated as she and Inuyasha walked towards the two but stopped in their tracks when Miroku kneeled down in front of Kagome.

"Will you marry me?" Miroku asked Kagome who pushed aside the anger from before and acted like Sango.

"Oo-h Miroku…" Kagome began putting a hand to her heart; by that time not only were Inuyasha and Sango watching but also a few other crew members. However Miroku and Kagome were completely oblivious to the crowd "I would love to" Kagome smiled.

"Then let's go to my room to make sweet lov-" Miroku started but was interrupted when some of the crew applauded.

"Brilliant" One complimented.

"So realistic and emotional" Another added.

"I'm gonna cry" Eri wailed.

"O-oh- Uhm…" Kagome and Miroku said looking at each other and then the crowd and then Inuyasha and Sango.

"THANK YOU" Miroku grinned as he bowed "That'll be 40000yen… all of you" Miroku added seriously.

"Miroku" Kagome ground out "let's go" she pointed out as she grabbed the ex-monks wrist as went towards the stairs

"I'm confused… acting or real?" Sango asked as Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"'Yasha sama" Sakura squealed at she ran to Inuyasha.

"FUCK OFF" Inuyasha snarled shoving her away from him as he followed Kagome and Miroku.

…

"Ugh, can't believe THEY saw us" Kagome frowned.

"I know" Miroku whined "Sango's gonna kill me"

"ZU-um… Miroku… do you if Inuyasha likes anyone?" Kagome whispered. Miroku and Kagome were squished into the corner of the medical room waiting for all the gossip to die out.

"Why… Are you interested?" Miroku teased

"NO… just curious"

"Well… I don't know… He's a real manwhore in general. Stop looking at me like that… Okay fine, maybe he's not as big of a Manwhore as I am but close enough. He really loved Kikyou… I wasn't alive at the time to witness it but I've heard so many things and Inuyasha hasn't taken any of his women seriously after the Kikyou was killed, EVER…" Miroku explained.

"He seems to be taking Sakura 'seriously'" Kagome snorted.

"Kagome sama… has it ever crossed your mind Inuyasha could be trying to impress a certain somebody?" Miroku asked.

"… Sango?" Kagome suggested.

"NOOOO" Miroku growled "Anyways… someone else… You know… in fact you know her very, very well" Miroku smirked.

"?...Ummm I'm stumped, Who?" Kagome asked

"You" Miroku stated

"WHAT, NO" Kagome spat "He doesn't like me he hates my guts"

"Kagome… be logical. You wouldn't be on this ship if he hated your guts" Miroku said "you wouldn't be here. He likes you and you like him" Miroku said.

"No Miroku, you're wrong. I don't like him… Even if I did it would never work. He's the demon who supposedly killed the last miko guarding the jewel and he'd kill me too if he knew" Kagome stated.

"No he wouldn't Kagome. Inuyasha may have a hard nose exterior but he's a big softie beneath it. He didn't kill Kikyou, I may not have been there to witness it but I've known Inuyasha for years and I KNOW he wouldn't kill Kikyou, he loved her"

"You may be right… but I don't have time to think about my love life, I can die any second" Kagome muttered.

"Kagome don't yo-"

"GET OUT, NOW" Inuyasha pounded on the medical room door.

"You're explaining" Kagome said quickly as Miroku sighed getting up and dusting his robes before helping Kagome up.

…

" 'Gome, is lunch served yet?" Shippou asked as he jumped up on Kagome's lap, Kagome frowned at the kit.

"Shippou I'm being punished and all you can think about it food?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"You're being punished, how?" Shippou asked.

"You know about the acting thing… Miroku explained it to Inuyasha but Inuyasha being the jerk he is locked Miroku in his room, he has to be in there for a few hours with no food and there's 3 people guarding his room… And my punishment is the worst… I'm stuck in Inuyasha's dirty room until he thinks of a punishment for me" Kagome grumbled.

"But it was fake… right?" The kitsune questioned.

"Of course it was but Inuyasha doesn't care, he just likes to torture me"

"You want me to get food for you?" Shippou asked.

"No Shippou" Kagome replied "Food doesn't matter"

"But Kagome, you've never eaten with us and by the time all the crew is done there's no leftovers so what do you eat? The crew says you're going to become boney and that no one will want to bed you anymore" Shippou frowned "I don't want you to be boney and what do they mean by 'bed you'?" Shippou asked.

"I'm not boney and you don't need to know what that means Shippou, you're too young" Kagome scowled.

"But Kagome, everyone says Inuyasha had already bedded you. What does it mean?" Shippou demanded, Kagome immediately blushed

"Nothing…"

"I WANT TO KNOW" Shippou insisted.

"Fine Shippou… it means when two older people communicate… with their bodies" Kagome mumbled the last part. Well it was the broad concept of it…Shippou could find out the rest when he was older.

"So you've communicated with Inuyasha by your bodies?" Shippou asked the idea both disgusted and confused the kit.

"What, NO" Kagome said her cheeks heating by the second.

"Oh… okay" Shippou sighed "Has Sakura and Inuyasha communicated?" Shippou asked.

"Shippou, that's none of our business" Kagome replied.

"Yes it is. Inuyasha likes you not her" Shippou stated as Kagome sighed at the kit's stubbornness… debating whether he had gotten it from Inuyasha or not.

"Get the fuck out" a certain voice spat as Inuyasha opened his door wider. Kagome got up and so did Shippou "You stay" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome who instantly sat back onto the edge of the bed, Inuyasha than looked at the kit "YOU get the fuck out" Inuyasha snarled.

"You're so mean, Inuyasha" Shippou pouted as he quickly bopped Inuyasha's head than scurried out leaving a giggling Kagome and a scowling Inuyasha.

"So 'Captain' what's my punishment?" Kagome asked as she took a deep breath.

"I'm still thinking" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Alright" Kagome sighed crossing her legs looking off to a distance… she had to admit she was happy that Inuyasha and her had talked after what seemed like forever.

"Are you actually going to marry Kouga?" Inuyasha asked raising an eye brow as Kagome grinned.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked.

"I don't" Inuyasha quickly added as Kagome rolled her eyes, _it's a start._

"Can I go?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"No" Inuyasha replied as he paced back and forth while tapping his clawed finger against his chin. Kagome felt her heat beat faster. Kagome decided to scowl to the ground instead of the hanyou pacing in front of her.

"I really don't see why you're punishing us" Kagome said as she continued to look at the ground.

"I don't see why I shouldn't punish you two"

"You don't even have a reason"

"I do so"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't, it's obvious you don't" Kagome ground out.

"Shut the hell up" Inuyasha spat as Kagome winced…. _Yes Miroku, Inuyasha definitely likes me_ Kagome thought to herself, sarcastically.

"Get up" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome shook her head. She already knew that was a bad idea her legs were going to buckle no matter what… especially under Inuyasha's gaze.

"I said, get up"

"Someone's grouchy" Kagome mumbled as she stood up continuing to look on the ground… Her legs decided to slightly buckle beneath her. And of course this didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. Kagome mentally cussed as her hands became very numb. All Kagome wanted to do was to go away from Inuyasha's scrutinizing gaze. Her entire body itched to walk and relax her muscles.

"You're punishment is, you have to do all of Sakura's jobs" Inuyasha smirked.

"As if I don't already" Kagome grumbled as she pushed past Inuyasha, making sure she walked quickly this way if she fell, she'd fall outside of Inuyasha's room not inside. Kagome shook her legs a few times groaning when she got the needle sensation on her foot.

"Hey Kagome sama, I never knew you danced" Jakotsu called as Kagome laughed.

"I don't, my legs are just numb that's all" Kagome smiled.

"Oh okay, well I thought if you did you could dance at the gathering thing we have tonight" Jakotsu grinned.

"We have a gathering?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, we only have it on the night of a new moon, cause than it's really dark, everyone comes besides the captain, the captain NEVER comes to any of the gatherings; I dunno why? Basically we all sit around a fire, talk, tell stories, dance, sing, eat and drink LOTS OF SAKE, you should come" Jakotsu suggested.

"I will" Kagome grinned.

"Kay, we have it as soon as the sun sets so meet me at the top deck and I'll take you to where we're having it" Jakotsu waved just before he ran off to the top deck. Kagome sighed as she walked into her own room.

"Hmm, makes sense why Inuyasha doesn't come, tonight's the night of the new moon, his human night" Kagome nodded to herself just before she yawned and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

><p><strong>A story is not a story with out Kirara and Sango, lol. But I missed them so yeah I was forced to bring them back because the evil voices in my head said so 0_o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Question Time!<strong>

**Quote: Who's your favourite Inuyasha character?: Quote  
><strong>Well it's obviously Kagome, I admire her for her courage and just everything about her makes me want to smile.  
>I do like Inuyasha second... yes Inuyasha IS second... AH, FORGET IT.<br>Okay I think Inuyasha and Kagome tie for first. Inuyasha's character is pretty complex though thick,lol.

**Quote: What's your favourite chapter in your own story?: Quote  
><strong>Um... I'm not sure. Possibly the chapter when Sango enters.  
>How about yours?<p>

**Quote: What is your fave and least fave pairings?: Quote  
><strong>I adore, no worship InuKag :D  
>I really hate the SessRin pairing, it irks me to my core. She's aprox. 11-13 (By the end of IY) and Sesshomaru is what over 500 years. I agree Sesshomaru ages slowly, so? You'll see many hints in both the anime and manga that Kagura likes Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru Maybe (Notice I said Maybe) slightly, possibly was attracted to Kagura. Sesshomaru and Kagura are much of a better pair than SessRin. :D Sorry to all you SessRin lovers<p>

**Quote: When the hell are you going to update?:Quote  
><strong>I did just now, didn't I?

**Quote: What is Naraku and Kagome's relationship?: Quote  
><strong>I would LOVE to tell you but... That'll be answered later on... Next chapter... Hopefully :D  
>And this chapter might of, possibly changed mud to murky soon it'll be crystal :D Promise :)<p>

**Quote: Will there ever be Kou/Kag fluff?: Quote  
><strong>As much as I love InuKag I also adore KouKag as long as it's fluffy... and fluffy only 0_o  
>So there will be some KouKag fluff but just because I'm on Inu-Kuns side here i'll make it a sort of brotherly-sisterly fluff, sorry<br>But like I said in the last chapter I'm posting more stories and one of them, yes, ONE of them will be all about KouKag :D

**Quote: When are you posting your new stories?: Quote  
><strong>I think i'll post my new stories B.J.A.K. and Hollywood Couples tomorrow or sometime this week, so read them :D  
>Short summaries<br>**B.J.A.K**-Kagome, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Abi together form the BEST assassin group; B.J.A.K. or at least they thought they were the best until a certain pale, greasy haired demon shows them the reality of their lives and that they were never the best assassin group... the best assassin group is Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyou, Miroku and Kouga. Now B.J.A.K. is sent out to assassinate their rivals.  
><strong>Hollywood Couples<strong>-Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi are Hollywood's hottest couples tied in first with Kikyou and Naraku. Now watch as bribes, scandals and much much more arise.

* * *

><p><strong>~InuTrashaXD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own _'Inuyasha_', If I did, there would be**** a _much_ nicer Naraku and ****no Kikyou.  
><strong>**The story would just revolve around several happy couples such as;  
><strong>**InuKag  
><strong>**MirSan  
><strong>**SessKagura  
><strong>**KouAya  
><strong>**And more. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Wow... It's been what, two months since I last posted, but I do apologize, my fault, no wait not _my _fault, my teachers fault for all the homework, so if you want to kill/beat anyone kill my teachers XD But I feel this chapter will hopefully make you laugh... And help you to forgive me ^_^**

**Oh and thank you so much to my beta reader; InuKagome15!**  
><strong>I will definitely use your advice :)<br>And you should read her stories, they're great!  
>I suggest it.<br>NO, wait, I _command _it! -Pulls out Millenium Rod-**

**Oh and I posted "Together" so check it out, and you_ need_ to listen to Inuyasha's Lullaby, It's so sweet :3  
><strong>**(Link is on my profile)**

(Dammit, this **'bolded**' font hurts my eyes)

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<strong>

**Ch. 12 (Three Words to Choke Upon)  
><strong>**-Self titled chapter-**  
><strong>Part 12**

**:.:.: Where I last left off from :.:.:**

"Here you go, Sango." Kagome smiled as she shoved a yukata at Sango.

"Kagome, no, I said I'd rather just wear my normal kimono," Sango replied.

"C'mon, Sango, be reasonable. Miroku will be there." Kagome laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm not only going to go because Miroku told me he'd definitely be there," Sango shot as she blushed. "I just thought it would be…interesting."

"Sure…just here, wear this. Inuyasha sto – I mean _bought_ nine yukatas for me so if I give you one, no big deal," Kagome explained.

"Fine," Sango grumbled as she accepted the yukata. It was a contrast between pale and bright pinks along with a soft green.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the one she had decided to wear; her yukata was many shades of blue from light to dark. The yukatas consisted of multiple patterns that twisted and turned along the edges of the fabric.

…

"Kagome, are you coming?" Sango asked, currently standing before the stairs that led to the first deck.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be right there." Kagome smiled as Sango nodded before climbing the stairs. Once Kagome was sure that Sango had gone she scurried over to Inuyasha's door and knocked. When she heard nothing Kagome knocked louder.

"What?" Inuyasha said gruffly from behind his door.

"Hey, Inuyasha, since I know it's 'your time of the month' I was wondering if you needed anything cause I know you'll be too scared to go and get it yourself in your human form and all."

"No need to tell the world, wench," Inuyasha spat just before Kagome heard shuffling.

"Just tell me is there?" Kagome asked. Kagome waited for an answer and grew impatient when she didn't get one.

"Kami, woman, stop tapping your foot. I may not have my natural hearing but it's giving me a headache," Inuyasha finally said.

Kagome looked down to see her foot had been tapping against the wooden floor unconsciously. "O-oh sorry," Kagome quickly apologized

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Can you get me some ramen?"

"Inuyasha, I said what do you NEED, not want!" Kagome hissed

"And I answered, I need ramen."

"No you don't. Stop being so darn childish."

"I'm not being childish; food is a necessity, bitch."

"…Okay fine," Kagome grumbled. She pulled her yukata up so she didn't trip over it before rushing down towards the kitchens.

…

Kagome held a bowl of ramen in her hands as she knocked on Inuyasha's door using her foot.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked before yawning; he absolutely hated the new moon. The only thing that the new moon didn't take away from him was his sexiness according to Inuyasha; his speed, strength, senses all were stolen in a matter of second and would not return until the sun rose.

"It's me?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked. He was bored; while everyone had the time of their lives on the new moon Inuyasha didn't. Therefore Inuyasha decided – no scratch that – he _deserved_ a bit of fun…

"Me who?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's me, stupid," Kagome snapped from behind the wooden door.

"I don't know a stupid," Inuyasha stated.

"I never said my name was stupid. Quit being a jerk and open the door."

"Why should I open the door to you, stupid?" Inuyasha questioned. "I don't know you."

"Stop playing around."

"I'm not playing around, stupid."

"It's not stupid, it's Kagome. Goodness, let me in now!" Kagome snapped.

"A talking bamboo weave?" Inuyasha snickered.

"You should be the one to talk, Dog Demon."

"A talking dog isn't going to surprise people as much as a talking bamboo weave would," Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, I'm not even joking my hands are going to burn off because the ramen is really hot. Just open the door," Kagome whimpered.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed as he got up from his bed then fell face first onto the ground

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Fuuccckkkkkkk!" Inuyasha growled as his face hit the floor.

"Inuyasha, you didn't need to yell so loud. I have ears too, ya know." Kagome grumbled as Inuyasha scowled unlocking his door and opening it. Kagome was about to step into Inuyasha's room but immediately took a step back.

"Gah, it's filthy in here," Kagome complained.

"It's clean enough," Inuyasha claimed as Kagome rolled her eyes.

She looked around the room to see clothes, papers, and many unidentifiable objects littering the floor. "If you think this is clean than you deserved that fall." Kagome laughed as she jumped over the clothes and set the bowl onto the dresser.

"Keh."

"You sure you don't want to come?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with what Inuyasha supposed was a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, positive. I know there are someone assholes trying to overthrow me. They wouldn't wait a second if they found out about my weakness." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You can't blame them," Kagome teased. "Anyways, Bankotsu put four crew members on each deck so you shouldn't leave your room," she informed him.

"Keh."

"Keh to you, too." Kagome sighed before heading towards the door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began.

Kagome turned around and looked at him. "Hm?"

"Uh…umm, er…you look nice," Inuyasha stated quickly, feeling a heated sensation on his cheeks.

"Uh… thank you," Kagome replied feeling a blush creeping onto her own cheeks. "Um…well, I gotta go," she added before turning around and walking out. She fanned her face in an attempt to stop blushing.

"How do I look, Miroku-kun?" Sakura squealed to Miroku, who seemed interested in something or someone else.

"KAGOMEEE!" Jakotsu sang as he waved her over to where he, Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku and Sakura stood.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked as they all nodded before heading off the ship

…

It turned out the bonfire was being held in a large clearing in the forest. The crew had set up the food and fire and now they all sat in a huge circle watching the blue sky fade to black.

"KAMI, DID YOU SEE THAT, I SAW THAT. TELL ME YOU SAW THAT!" a crew member babbled.

"No one saw anything, you idiot. You've drank so much saké already that you're starting to hallucinate."

"NO, I swear there WAS a—"

"Oh shuddup," Hiten snapped as he practically "breathed" the saké down.

"We should have a sing-along," Jakotsu suggested as everyone save a few people; groaned.

"We'll start with Miroku, every second someone else will join, okay?" Jakotsu cheered as everyone straightened out the circle.

"What do I sing?" Miroku asked.

"Anything." Jakotsu grinned.

"Uh…" He paused. "How about Kagome, Kagome?" Miroku laughed looking pointedly as Kagome.

"NO, don't you dare!" Kagome demanded.

"How about…"

"Oooh, I know; how about a song that the European men always sang. I learned it by heart," Sakura squealed.

"I hated that song," Abi groaned.

"Ready?" Sakura paused to take a deep breath.

"I don't approve," Jakotsu spat as Sakura scowled. "How about we act? Two people will go up. We'll give them a theme and they have to go by it. If they can make us laugh at least three times we all take a drink of saké. If they can't make us laugh three times they take a drink of saké…. Okay?" he asked.

When he got the go-ahead he continued, "Okay, Kagome and…Miroku, you're both up." Jakotsu giggled while Kagome groaned and Miroku bolted up

"OH, I KNOW, Miroku can try to persuade Kagome to sleep with him!" someone yelled.

"I think Miroku will get too into that," Sango grumbled as Jakotsu patted her back.

"Okay, that's the theme."

"This is going to be a long night." Kagome sighed as she sat down on a boulder while Miroku stood in front of her and thought…

"Okay, ready. GO!" Jakotsu squealed as everyone held mugs filled with saké in them.

"Hey there." Miroku casually walked up to Kagome. "Can you give me directions?"

"Where to?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"To your bed," Miroku answered swiftly.

"OH THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!" Disuke cheered as everyone laughed before taking a drink of sake.

"How about I give you directions to hell," Kagome scoffed.

"It's a good thing you sat down. Your legs must be tired." Miroku nodded looking at Kagome, who narrowed her eyes but continued to sit on her boulder.

"And why would they be tired?"

"Cause, honey, you've been_running_ through my mind all day," Miroku replied before looking at the laughing crowd. Miroku seemed quite satisfied and kneeled down in front of Kagome, causing everyone to immediately go silent.

"Kagome…will you marry me?" Miroku asked.

…

_That bastard, how fucking dare he. He asked Kagome…MY Kagom – I mean just Kagome NOT my Kagome, to marry him… I KNEW HE LIKED HER, but she fucking better say no. Not that I care but FUCK. Miroku would be deader than dead the second his mouth opened; if I weren't in the condition I am as of now,_ Inuyasha thought as he slightly shifted behind a bush to see Kagome's face.

Inuyasha being lonely had decided to watch the little party since everyone had drank saké their minds were fuzzy, therefore allowing Inuyasha to easily stand there without alarming anyone.

Kagome looked at Miroku, then at Sango then at Miroku then Sango. She did this a little bit longer until she saw Miroku mouthed 'just go along with me'.

"Of course, Miroku. You don't even have to ask." Kagome battered her eyelashes.

"Really, I am the luckiest man on Earth. Let's go, Kagome, we shall wed tonight," Miroku announced as everyone else continued to stare at the monk and miko.

"And I'm the luckiest woman," Kagome gushed.

Miroku and Kagome both looked at Sango, who seemed to look right past them. Sango slowly got up before walking into the woods.

"That was a joke, of course." Miroku laughed skeptically before running after Sango

"BRAVO, BRAVO!" Jakotsu cried out as everyone hesitantly nodded.

"I personally want to just drink the night away." Kagome frowned before sitting down on the ground while Bankotsu and Abi went up.

…

"Damnit," Inuyasha muttered.

After watching Miroku run off and Kagome taking multiple swigs of saké Inuyasha decided he'd just sit on a nearby tree and watch over Kago – his crew, and his crew _only._

…

"RUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Kagome screamed as the entire crew ran around in circles like headless chickens. After waiting fifteen minutes for Miroku and Sango to come back, Jakotsu decided to play a game much like _Kagome, Kagome_but just not exactly. All the men chuckled as they evaded Bankotsu the 'demon/oni' and all the girls screamed; overall everyone acted like Bankotsu was a real oni, possibly because they were drunk.

"LEAVE ME ALLOOOONE!" Kagome screamed/giggled as she continued running to get away from Bankotsu's grasp. She, just like everyone else, didn't want to be the demon.

"I gotcha!" Bankotsu yelled before he pounced. He ended up missing Kagome, instead landing on the grassy forest floor.

Kagome turned around and looked at Bankotsu only to laugh at the nowhere near sober man. "You had it coming," she slurred as she stumbled towards Bankotsu.

"AHH, MOMMYYYYYY!" Bankotsu wailed as he used his palms to cover his face.

"G-g-grweat j-ub,'gomee," Jakotsu stammered filling his cup with saké while spilling more than half.

"I'm s-stowy," Kagome apologized kneeling in front of Bankotsu.

"You're not foe-givin," Bankotsu spat, tagging Kagome then running off.

"That's unfwair," Kagome whined.

…

_Fuck, what the fuck is wrong with them, no wonder they get hangovers. They act like five year olds__._Inuyasha scowled as he watched Bankotsu run off, leaving Kagome sobbing.

"I HATE YOU!" Kagome yelled before running into the forest.

As cute as it was seeing a seventeen year old Kagome act like she were five, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel mad at her, too. Hell, Inuyasha didn't expect her of all people to drink her ass off. Inuyasha sighed as he slowly climbed down the tree in his human state and followed the direction Kagome ran off in. He found it difficult to find Kagome without his usual sense of smell and hearing.

"I could just run off but then again she might be ripped to shreds by demons… Not the brightest idea," Inuyasha grumbled, pushing past branches and bushes.

"No one's coming," Inuyasha heard Kagome say. Inuyasha wondered who Kagome was talking to.

…

"I'm so borreeeeed," Kagome whined.

"Kagome, be quiet. Someone is coming," Naraku ground out.

"No one's coming," Kagome pouted, feeling her stomach churn.

"Be quiet."

"Oh Kami," Kagome breathed as she wobbled to her feet and hurriedly stuffed her head in a bush, throwing up the contents in her stomach.

"You had that coming," Naraku sighed as Kagome growled incoherent words, wiping her mouth off with the corner of her sleeve.

"Why you gots to be so mean?" Kagome whined childishly, before sitting down on the grass with her back against a tree while putting her sandals next to her.

"I'm not mean…" Naraku defended himself, glaring down at the miko who was drunk out of her mind.

…

"Sango… SANGOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku yelled. Maybe pretending to get married to Kagome was a bad idea…

Miroku dodged the low tree branches, sighing in relief when he saw Sango's kimono through the bushes. Once he mustered enough courage he walked into the clearing.

"Uh, Sango…?" Miroku began.

"Leave me alone, Houshi," Sango muttered.

"Please just hear me out," Miroku begged as he sat on the forest floor next to Sango. "Sango, I—" Miroku started but was cut off when Sango got up and started walking past him to go back to the main clearing.

"No, Sango, listen to me. It's a misunderstanding," Miroku pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it—"

"Sango…I… I l-love…you," Miroku stammered, feeling a huge burden wear off his shoulders.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk," Sango stated, her thumb resting on the bottom of her lip while her gaze stayed on the ground as if she were scared she'd blurt out her feelings if she looked Miroku in the eyes.

"Yes, I do know what I'm talking about. I love you, Sango. I truly, deeply care about you. No one can make me feel the way you do," Miroku explained, walking closer to the demon slayer. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he apologized.

"M-Mirok—" Sango began but didn't continue when Miroku pulled her into a chaste and tender kiss, pulling away seconds later.

"Do you forgive me?" Miroku asked.

Sango gulped before looking Miroku in the eyes. "Yes, I do." She smiled before she fainted in Miroku's arms.

"Uh…I guess the saké got to her…" Miroku sighed before pulled Sango upright and carrying her bridal style.

…

"I'll be back soon, Kagome. Stay here," Naraku stated before he disappeared.

"Hmph, I don't need him." Kagome sighed, pushing her hair away from her face. Unbeknownst to her that Inuyasha was behind the bushes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he walked towards her.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted him in a sing-song voice.

"Let's just go back to the ship," Inuyasha ordered as he looked down at Kagome, expecting her to get up.

Kagome, however, didn't have any intention on getting up. Therefore she pulled Inuyasha down to the ground, causing Inuyasha to fall next to her, grumbling angrily that he was a weak human and had been easily been pulled down.

"Why're you so weak? Yasha-sama?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha growled at the nick name Sakura had started.

"Uhh—" Inuyasha began. He mentally frowned; he should have been angry that Kagome used the stupid pet name Sakura always overly used but for some odd reason it didn't bother him…as much.

"It sounds better when I say it," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Ooh you're so warm." Kagome grinned before nuzzling into Inuyasha's chest.

"We should get going," Inuyasha stated as Kagome shook her head.

"No, I want to stay here with you, Inu-kun," Kagome replied.

"Well, that's what drunk-Kagome wants, Sober-Kagome doesn't like 'Inu-kun'," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Then sober 'gome ish 'oopid." Kagome hiccupped as Inuyasha's eyes slightly bugged out. She had insulted herself for him?

"Ah, your 'air is sooooo soft!" Kagome squealed as she grabbed bunches of Inuyasha's hair.

"Ow, my hair!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped up while Kagome had a laughing fit.

Several minutes later, when Kagome had calmed down and Inuyasha was done grumbling, Kagome yawned. Inuyasha looked up at the sky realizing the sun would be up in at least two hours.

"C'mon, Kagome, let's go," Inuyasha ordered.

"Oh alright," Kagome chirped as she jumped to her feet and immediately toppled to the floor due to her lack of balance caused from drinking.

"You're a walking talking disaster," Inuyasha stated as Kagome frowned.

"Well, you're mean." Kagome pouted as she forced herself up and tried to walk steadily then leaned against a tree for support.

"Kagome, just get on my back."

"I can walk." Kagome continued pouting as she pushed her arms out to her side to balance herself. "See I can walk fine," She smiled as she slowly took a few steps forward.

"That's how you'll be walking on the ship's plank if you don't get on my back." Inuyasha demanded.

"You can't force me," Kagome said smugly.

"Try me, big girl," Inuyasha said in his best dangerously low voice.

"You _dun _scare me, Inuyasha," Kagome stated.

"You know you're stupid when you make my mortal self angry," Inuyasha pointed out as he easily grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder.

"OWWWW, YOUR SHOULDER'S BONEY!" Kagome cried.

"No it's not, its muscle," Inuyasha retorted.

"No it's not. It's boney and it's jabbing my stomach," Kagome complained as she felt lightheaded.

Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around the back of Kagome's knees as Kagome was facing the tree she formerly sat beside. Kagome huffed in defeat before she dropped her chin in the palm of her right hand, putting her elbow on Inuyasha's back. After a little while she found it uncomfortable and gave up, huffing again.

"Can you please hurry? My arms are losing feeling," Kagome complained.

"Quit complaining," Inuyasha replied as he walked into the main clearing where more than half his men lay drunk. "They'll all deserve what's coming to them." Inuyasha snickered, most definitely thinking of a cruel punishment.

"Inuyasha, I forgot something. Can you lemme down so I can get it?" Kagome asked, feeling all her blood rush to her face. Kagome waited, lowering her hopes of Inuyasha saying yes until she felt her feet hit the ground. Kagome quickly thanked him after he helped balance her.

Inuyasha scanned the crew who lay gargling on the ground; he found that he wasn't surprised until his gaze landed on Bankotsu… Bankotsu was a wiser type like Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Inuyasha sighed, realizing Jakotsu must have forced Bankotsu; therefore it was going to be a very lousy day tomorrow, 'cause he himself didn't want to supervise his crew. He'd rather sit and yell, which was his specialty. Inuyasha walked though the pile of men, thanking Kami that the crew was drunk and would simply think that they were hallucinating about Inuyasha being human.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha called out, suddenly realizing she wasn't in the clearing any more.

"I'm riightttt ovvvveerrrr heeerrrrreeeeeeee," Kagome sang in a high pitch voice as Inuyasha saw an arm waving wildly from behind a tree; he immediately groaned as he quickly ran over towards her.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha spat as Kagome smiled innocently at him

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she took a swig of saké.

"You didn't forget anything' you just wanted to drink more sake," Inuyasha snapped grabbing the saké bottle from her.

"Firstly, give it back. Secondly, I _did _forget something well – actually someone," Kagome huffed as she motioned Inuyasha to look at the tiny kitsune in her lap.

"He doesn't even matter," Inuyasha retorted. "It's not like he'd die on his own."

"So you think I'd die on my own, seeing you want me to go back to the ship and all," Kagome snapped narrowing her eyes

"No, I came to get you because you could be taken advantage of in your current state."

"Aww… You care about me?" Kagome squealed as she tilted her head as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"K-keh…let's just go," Inuyasha muttered as he helped Kagome to her feet.

…

Miroku sighed as he sat cross-legged on the ground in front of a river stream with Sango leaning on his shoulder. He debated whether or not to wrap his arm around her.

He pushed the tips of his finger into the ground, feeling a cool sensation run up his fingertips and into his palms. He looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief when he realized the sun was going to rise soon.

Once the sun was up he could safely take Sango to the ship. Until that time he could only hope they weren't attacked by wandering demons.

…

"Why did we stop?" Kagome yawned, holding the kit against her while she waited for Inuyasha to respond.

"Can't you tell? I can't see shit especially with this weak human sight," Inuyasha growled as Kagome rolled her eyes. He didn't have to be mean about it; she was human, too.

"Should I wake Shippou up? He could help us better than you can," Kagome stated while she heard branches break, which was probably Inuyasha taking his anger off on the surrounding nature.

"I don't need or want that annoying _thing's_ help," he replied heatedly a second later.

"I'M BORED!" Kagome whined as she tried to scan the area for something to do.

"Kagome, can you please just shut up," Inuyasha's voice asked.

Kagome huffed, deciding she'd just go back to the ship without him… even if she couldn't see in the dark

…

"This is pathetic," Hiten mumbled as he watched the crew peacefully snore on the ground. There was no sign of Inuyasha, though Hiten could have sworn he had heard him and Kagome. He scanned the area to find Maten sleeping on the ground with drool covering half his face. Hiten growled before walking towards his brother.

"Maten, get up," Hiten ordered before he kicked him in the gut, causing Maten to groan in pain. "Get up, you scum; the sun is going to rise any minute now," he snarled as he turned around and began kicking the rest of the crew to wake them up.

One reason he hated Inuyasha was because he was a stupid and lazy son of a bitch who did nothing and all of that was reflected in his crew. Minutes later most of the crew was up either cursing Hiten or groaning about their headaches.

"Hiten, what are you doing?" Bankotsu yawned while he stretched his aching muscles.

"Sir, I was just waking up the crew for you; I knew you'd be tired so I decided to help out," Hiten replied.

"Oh, okay well, while you're at that get some water for us, eh?" Bankotsu grinned before he kneeled in front of Jakotsu and tried to wake him up.

Hiten frowned. This was another reason why he hated Inuyasha. Even though Hiten was strong and responsible he didn't get picked to be part of the Four Guards of War.

"Aww, the sunrise is so pretty!" Rin squealed, looking at the sky, which was a mixture of orange, pink and yellow.

…

"Now if I go this way, I'm sure I'll find the ship." Kagome nodded to herself as she pushed past the thick branches. She held Shippou tightly against her. "Hmph, I'll show Inuyasha," she huffed as she looked up at the sky; the sun was rising which meant she'd be able to get to the ship easier but also that Inuyasha was now demon so he could find _her_easily.

"Kagome!" a voice called as Kagome whipped her head around and sighed.

"Oh, it's only you," Kagome mumbled thankfully.

"I'm not always a good thing to you, so why now?" Naraku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rabid sex monkeys are chasing me. A very fatal disease they carry," Kagome replied sarcastically while Naraku pretended to buy it.

"That's terrible."

"And that's an understatement. Now if you'll excuse me—" Kagome was cut off when the bushes behind her shook.

"Boo, I found you." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's eyes widened.

Her mind ordered her to run and her legs hesitantly obeyed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her once he had scrutinized his surroundings.

"Stop following me!" Kagome yelled. She turned her head to look behind her and realized Inuyasha A) wasn't following her or B) went another way.

"Oof!" Kagome puffed just before her face slammed into a well-toned muscular chest. She caught her balance instantly but was thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder right after.

"He hasn't even woken up." Inuyasha frowned as he held a sleeping Shippou by his tail.

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes.

…

"RISE AND SHINE, SUNSHINE!" Jakotsu shouted into the megaphone.

They had waited for Miroku to arrive but he hadn't and Sango hadn't either. Bankotsu had successfully gotten everyone on the ship. Now they sat in rows trying to eat their breakfast without throwing up. The maids had sobered up and had made breakfast. They all watched Bankotsu and Inuyasha anxiously.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of them while Bankotsu was leaning against the ship railing.

"Idiots – you're all a bunch of good for nothing idiots – no scratch that – you're all fuck-tards. You could easily have been killed out there. What the fuck were you all thinking? A majority of you have headaches and I could really care less. Either way you will go out, cut wood, and fix my damn ship!" Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome sat in the corner next to Shippou; she had also sobered up but was extremely tired. Inuyasha had carried her all the way back to ship but by then most of the crew and maids had arrived and had started making breakfast so Kagome didn't get a wink of sleep. She sighed, thinking that Inuyasha yelling at them wasn't going to help either her or the crew. She only hoped she wouldn't have to face him, not after what she had said to him in the woods.

"But we always have these gatherings; you never yelled at us before," someone shouted as a couple of the crew agreed.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who seemed to be scowling deeply. Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu, giving him the silent sign to explain to them. Bankotsu took a deep breath.

"Captain is right; it was foolish of you—"

"You were drunk, too, Ban-ban." Jakotsu giggled as Bankotsu frowned.

"It was foolish of _us._Yes, the captain yelled more but look around you. We have females travelling along with us so the captain has no choice but to stress over their protection." Bankotsu smiled.

"I don't stress over any woman's protection," Inuyasha said furiously just before his eyes locked with Kagome's. Kagome immediately looked away, her face flushed.

"Did I say protection? I meant that if the women aren't here we will lose Sango, an extremely good fighter." Bankotsu winced, holding his once-upon-a-time broken ribs ('cause of Sango). "We'd lose all the maids who cook and clean _and_ the first woman to board the ship, Kagome," Bankotsu explained. "Now I hope you all catch the captain's drift. Anyway, we'll all set out to find wood and food right after breakfast. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and my group will gather wood and fix the ship and Renkotsu's will search for food, got it?" Bankotsu stated as the crew nodded.

Usually hearing the term 'after breakfast' would have caused the crew to eat slower but seeing as how they didn't want to be glared, yelled, or simply looked at by the captain they hurriedly finished their meals and readied themselves.

"Any sign of Miroku or Sango?" Kagome asked Bankotsu, who was just about to leave with his crew.

"No I don't think so; we'll keep our eyes peeled for them, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, Kagome, it's Sango and Miroku we're talking about. Nothing can harm, let alone kill them that easily," Bankotsu assured her as Kagome nodded.

She would just trust Bankotsu's words. He was probably right anyway.

Kagome watched as the crew rapidly left the ship, leaving the maids to clean the deck and dishes. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was quite frankly looking right back at her. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned her gaze to the ground, silently deciding she'd take a bath.

Kagome quietly scurried down the flight of stairs and into the second deck. She then opened up her room door and was about to grab a change of clothes when she realized all her other clothes needed to be washed. She sighed; she would just have to wear the same kimono until she washed the others. Kagome then walked out of her room and debated whether to bathe in the not-so-warm water of Inuyasha's bathroom or go out and find a hot spring but seeing that the crew was in the forest and would probably invade her privacy, she decided to just go with Inuyasha's bathroom.

"Kagome-chan," a voice called.

Kagome looked to where the voice came from and to her dismay it was none other than Sakura. "Yes, Sakura?" she asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice while forcing a smile to her face. Kagome tapped her foot, waiting for Sakura to answer.

"Kagome-chan, do you have any clothes that need to be washed?" Sakura asked.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, but why?" she questioned, not wanting to believe that Sakura would actually want to do a nice thing for her of all people.

Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to snap at Kagome when she noticed out of the corners of her eyes that Inuyasha was talking to Shippou. Sakura instantly cleared her throat loudly to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Well I'm already washing some of Yasha-sama's clothes so I thought if you had some I could wash yours, too." Sakura smiled innocently as Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Kagome also noticed that Sakura's change in mood as soon as she saw Inuyasha. Kagome mentally smiled; Sakura was trying to take Inuyasha away from her. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she felt slightly…possessive over Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sure, I have lots of dirty clothes in my room but could you go and get them for me please?" Kagome smiled innocently as Sakura held back a scowl.

The other woman forced a grin to her face."Of course, Kagome-chan," Sakura ground-out while glaring at her. She then walked towards Kagome's room and entered. Kagome decided she'd laugh it off later after she had taken a bath.

"But, Captain, I can't feel my left arm at all!"

"Then just use one hand. You seem strong; you should be able to cut a tree with one hand," Inuyasha replied to the crew member who wore a cast-like cloth.

"That's impossible, Captain. I think my arm needs to rest; please allow me to rest instead of cutting trees. I'll be useless out there," the man pleaded.

Kagome noticed he was human. Therefore his arm wouldn't heal anywhere near as quick as a half-demon let alone a full demon.

"You're useless either way. Why don't you just jump off the side of the ship?" Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms as he stopped walking and looked at the man in his thirties.

"But, Captain, I'm of the few men who's served you since the beginning," the man explained. He was unable to look his captain in the eyes so he stared down at the ground.

"Well, you're useless to me at the time being so either you go help out or I'll have you walk the plank in front of everyone," Inuyasha stated as he turned around and put his hand over top of his doorknob.

"B-but, Cap'n," the poor man stuttered.

"No buts. One or the other, you choose," Inuyasha snapped as he walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kagome sighed looking at the man who didn't notice her. "This is pathetic," she huffed as she marched over to the man. "Why don't you just go rest?" she suggested. "I should be able to heal your arm quicker."

"I can't do that. Defying the cap'n is treason. Lord knows how many times Captain bent the rules for the crew's punishments," the man admitted, fiddling with his fingers. "I'd better go help out the others," he added as he turned to leave.

"No don't go, you need to rest your arm or you'll have no arm at all. I'll take care of Inuyasha. You just go rest," Kagome argued.

"B-but—"

"Just go. Believe me, he won't lay a finger on you. You said so yourself: he continually bends rules to ignore punishments; one more person won't do him harm." Kagome smiled as the man bowed his head and thanked her before walking towards the staircase.

"I'll take care of Inuyasha after I take my bath," Kagome mumbled as she pushed open the door to the captain's bathroom.

…

_Knock, knock_

"Kagome, if you're in there you better hurry up. Lunch is starting soon," Sango's voice called as Kagome's eyes shot open

"Oh shit!" Kagome cursed as she jumped out of the bathtub. She must have fallen asleep since she hadn't slept all night. She growled at her palms, which had become wrinkly, Kagome quickly pulled on the same old kimono she wore earlier; it had a slight smell of saké but she was desperate. Hopefully Sakura had washed her clothes by now so she could change into cleaner clothes.

"Kagome, are you in there? I was told you were in here. You are in there, aren't you?" Sango ranted as Kagome frowned.

"Yes, I'm in here," Kagome replied as she heard a sigh.

"Thank God you replied. I've been calling you for hours now and Miroku even said he'd break the door down, but I'm sure you were bathing and knowing Miroku he also knew that and that's why he suggested it. He can be such a pervert sometimes – wait no, scratch that – he's always a pervert – Kagome… Kagome, are you even listening to me, Kagome?" Sango continued ranting as Kagome threw open the bathroom door.

"You're babbling. What happened with Miroku? Tell me. Now," Kagome demanded as she looked her friend straight in the eye.

Sango's blush crept all the way to her hairline as she starting flailing her hand all over the place as to assure her friend it was nothing.

"Sango," Kagome warned.

"He – uhm…he said nothing – he did nothing. We're all good. Now let's go and eat. Oh I'm awfully hungry. How about you?" Sango laughed nervously.

"He said it, didn't he?" Kagome squealed while grinning like an idiot. Sango shook her head vigorously in denial. "He totally did, didn't he? I know it, Sango, you can't lie to me," the younger girl demanded.

"M-maybe…" Sango blushed furiously.

"Yes or no."

"Yes – NO he didn't – I mean yes, yes he said it," Sango gushed as she tried to contain her excitement. Her magenta eyes gleamed as Kagome let out a squeal.

"Oh I'm so happy! Did you reciprocate?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Uh…not yet. I don't know when to," Sango admitted.

"Tonight, before everyone goes to sleep. Miroku does a quick check of all the deck. 'Accidently' on purpose bump into him; both of you walk to the top deck and talk; then admit your feelings, okay, Sango?"

"Yes, okay, but what if—"

"He's probably waiting for your response so the sooner the better," Kagome cut in. "Anyway, do you know where Sakura is?"

"The last time I saw her she was dropping clothes off in Inuyasha's room," Sango replied as Kagome nodded.

"Alright." Kagome smiled as she pranced off to her rooms. She was happy for multiple reasons. One being Miroku had confessed; two being Sango would soon; and three being she would have cleaner clothes to wear.

Kagome grinned as she pushed her door open and was about to step inside when she noticed a pile of clothing on her bed. She should have been happy but she wasn't. Instead anger hit her like a gunshot.

"That little bitch!" Kagome growled as she noticed that all of her kimonos were either ripped or the color was severely faded. Sakura had done this on purpose.

Kagome quickly searched through the pile of clothes to find not even one that was even slightly suitable to wear. Kagome turned around and stomped out of her room to teach that _thing_ a lesson when she heard a tearing of fabric. Kagome instantly turned around to find that a loose nail on her door had hooked itself to the lower hip of Kagome's kimono. When she had turned around to walk away it had ripped all the way down to her ankle.

Kagome let out a shriek; all happiness disappeared within a second as her eyes filled up with a fiery rage. Now she had absolutely no kimono to wear. She took a deep breath and exhaled before holding the tear of her kimono together. She then walked towards the kitchen where Sakura most definitely was.

Kagome entered the kitchen and gawked when she saw Sakura wearing one of her kimonos… And not just any kimono but the one that the merchant's wife had sewn for Kagome specifically. Kagome took a deep breath and forced a smile to her face.

"Oh Sakura…what happened to my clothes?" Kagome smiled falsely.

"Oh Kagome-chan, you wouldn't believe me but when I left them to dry some demon or animal ripped them to shreds, I'm sorry," Sakura apologized while her eyes said otherwise.

"No, I believe you. So where'd you get that kimono? It looks expensive," Kagome questioned.

All the other maids tried to ignore the increased amount of tension in the air between the two females. They all knew the kimono Sakura wore was Kagome's but Sakura had said differently so when Kagome barged into the kitchen they weren't surprised.

"Yasha-sama gave it to me." Sakura grinned openly as Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Sakura simply smirked when she realized Kagome was trying to hold in her anger and not lash out.

"Oh okay. Well, see you soon." Kagome waved at her before she walked out of the kitchen. She'd just have to go to_…him_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Since I am Canadian I have the right to be a bitch (Ah-ha-ha-haa... I'm joking...), <em>But<em> I will not be posting question for this chapter... Maybe next chapter XD  
>And <em>not<em> because I'm lazy. -_- **

**But I_ will_ answer one lucky question!**

_**Qu: Why are you not posting, you said you wouldn't abandon the story?**_  
><strong>A: Obviously I didn't abandon my story, or else I wouldn't be typing right now, now would I?<strong>  
><strong>Truthfully I've been doing homework<em> most<em> of the time or watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged,**

**You should watch it too! **

**Oh and I have been having these utterly stupid story plot ideas that I try to ignore, I guess I am going insane cause one plot contained; Marik, Bakura, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga... In a band... Together... -sigh- How pathetic.**  
><strong>Anywho, Until next time (hopefully in a week and not two months)<strong>

**~InuTRASHaXD**  
><strong>("Oh friggin' hell Odion, why're you such a big baby?" ~Marik Ishtar)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, ect...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, so so, sorry. Mid-terms are starting and everyone's got their panties in a wad. I can't even get a second alone on my laptop with out having people barge in and order me around. Luckily, I finally got enough time to post this chapter. I'm hoping I can post another chapter by this or next week but it all depends. **

**Also, a great big thank you to my Beta reader; Inukagome15.**

**And lastly when you finish this chapter, be sure you read the last bit of the A/N at the very bottom of this page, really important.**  
><strong>For now, Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<br>Ch. 13 (Mixed Feelings)**  
><strong><em><br>_::::Maybe Sakura'll get her ass beat… maybe::::**

Kagome pushed open the door to find Inuyasha stacking his books on his dresser.

"…Are you cleaning your room?" Kagome asked, her brown orbs dancing with amusement.

"No," Inuyasha instantly denied as he threw a few books on the ground with the back of his palm. "I was just making my room more…captain like…" he added.

"Okay, well…anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about," Kagome said, crossing her arms, forgetting about the tear in her kimono.

"Oh okay… But you do realize your kimono's ripped, right?" Inuyasha smirked as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know that." Kagome blushed as she uncrossed her arms and held the rip together.

"Okay, so what is it you come to talk to me about?"

"About two things: firstly that man you were yelling at, I told him to rest cause—"

"You need to learn to stop meddli—"

"_You _need to be quiet, I was talking first, so…shut up," Kagome pointed out as she gave a smug smile when he stopped talking. "But anyway, can you do me a huge favor?" Kagome pleaded.

"After you told me to shut up, I dunno, Kagome, what do _you_ think my answer will be?" Inuyasha shot, looking at her through his bangs.

"But it's important, and she'll only listen to you," Kagome grumbled.

"And she would be…?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head.

"Sakura," Kagome answered flatly.

"What did she do?"

"She did this." Kagome scowled as she pointed at her kimono. "Well… Not this one… This kimono was my fault but she said she'd go wash my clothes and I said 'Yeah go ahead, they're in my room' and she said 'Okay.' Then I found all my clothes in my room, _ripped_," she complained, emphasizing "ripped".

"She ripped all your clothes?"

"Yes, she did."

"And you have no other clothes?"

"No, I don't have any other clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Can't you barrow someone's – Sango perhaps?"

"No, I can't barrow Sango's; she only has two, including the one I gave her."

"Don't the maids have any other maid uniforms?" Inuyasha asked.

"…Yeah…but only one…" Kagome mumbled while fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Then wear that one," Inuyasha stated.

"I can't… I feel uncomfortable in it." Kagome flushed as she bit her lip.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because…it's short… Shorter then what the other maids wear," Kagome mumbled, not looking at Inuyasha. Instead, she looked at the ground.

"Well, it's certainly better than your current attire." Inuyasha yawned, earning a glare from Kagome. "Anyway, I'll go talk to Sakura. _You _stay here," he demanded before he got up and left the room.

Kagome rubbed her temples and counted to five slowly… Once she hit five she took a deep breath as she then cautiously followed Inuyasha… She wanted to see for herself what Sakura would say.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu screamed.

Kagome scowled at her bad luck and looked over Jakotsu's shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw Inuyasha continue his way to the stairs. Kagome then turned to Jakotsu and motioned him to be quieter. Jakotsu grinned almost evilly, realizing Kagome was following Inuyasha.

"So, Kag-chan, why're you following Inuyasha? …Ah, your kimono's ripped… OH MY GOSH, don't tell me Inuyasha did that when you two were getting intimate!" Jakotsu squealed as Kagome sweat dropped, yet she continued her own way to the third deck with Jakotsu right behind her.

"No, Inuyasha didn't do that and we weren't getting 'intimate' either," Kagome replied once she was on the third deck. "Please, Jakotsu, just stay quiet and I'll tell you whatever you want to know – later, please," she begged as she hid behind a few barrels while looking at Inuyasha, who was currently dodging maids that were holding huge trays fill with food.

"Okay, fine," Jakotsu grumbled as he looked at Inuyasha, who was now yelling at Eri for dropping a bit of soup on the ground. Jakotsu then looked at Kagome, who seemed annoyed with what Inuyasha was doing.

"They'll make a great couple," Jakotsu sighed as he turned around and walked towards the top deck.

…

"Where did you get your kimono from?" Inuyasha asked bluntly, after he was successfully able to enter the kitchen without being knocked over.

"This kimono, Yasha-sama?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded as he tried not to be overwhelmed by the smell of ramen.

"Kagome-chan gave it to me." Sakura smiled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she gave it to me. I'm positive."

…

Kagome was sure there was steam blowing out from her ears. Not only did Sakura rip all of her clothes but she also stole some, too. Kagome debated whether to jump her there and then and hopefully take out a clump of hair; or wait and see how Inuyasha dished her out. She decided option 2 was better; maybe Inuyasha would make Sakura walk the plank…

Kagome was sure theft was a crime. Yes theft shouldn't be punished with death but it was_ Kagome's_ clothes therefore Kagome decided death was a good punishment. Kagome was told all her life she was special seeing as she had the Shikon jewel and all. Kagome then concluded that since she had the Shikon Jewel death wasn't punishment but was more like an award.

"Sakura, Kagome said you ripped her clothes." Inuyasha yawned as he scratched the back of his neck.

Kagome growled as Inuyasha's nonchalant attitude. "He's not even taking this seriously," she whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry, Yasha-sama, I didn't mean to, I swear. I really just wanted this kimono, but I never ripped her other kimonos. All of them were ripped by someone else, but I did take the three kimonos that weren't ripped. Please forgive me," Sakura cried, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Okay, keep them. Just don't cry," Inuyasha stammered.

Sakura immediately brightened up. "Oh thank you so much, Yasha-sama. You must have noticed that I look much better in this kimono then her, right?" Sakura asked as Kagome frowned.

'_Pfft. I looked way better; blue is my color. Not to mention that merchant's wife had specifically sewed that kimono for me, not Sakura,_' Kagome thought as she waited for Inuyasha to reply.

"Yeah… Sure," Inuyasha replied hesitantly before he turned around and walked away.

…

"_I _look way better," Kagome huffed as she pushed open her room door and angrily slammed it shut.

…

"Why do you need the maid uniforms?" Abi questioned.

Inuyasha tapped his floor angrily against the wooden floor while narrowing his eyes. "That's none of your business," he snarled as Abi rolled her eyes before entering her room with Inuyasha right behind her. She pulled open her closet, grabbing two maid uniforms.

"Which one?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Hadn't Kagome told him there was only a short one?

"I just got this one washed, though, so yeah…" Abi mumbled as she pointed at the long maid uniform.

"I'll take the short one." Inuyasha smirked as Abi chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not even going to ask why you need this." Abi handed the uniform to Inuyasha as Inuyasha scowled.

"I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong."

"Well actually I'm thinking of two scenarios."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"Mhm… One being you're either a transvestite or…you and a certain miko are doing naughty, naughty things," Abi said right before she laughed at Inuyasha, who was by now a ridiculous shade of red.

"Y-you're w-wrong," Inuyasha stammered as Abi shrugged.

"I really don't care what you're doing with the maid uniform as long as it comes back in one piece and without any _stains,_" Abi stated as she emphasized "stains".

"You're nasty," Inuyasha cried as he fled from her room.

…

"Hey, Miroku, do you know where Kagome is?" Sango asked Miroku as she sat down in between Miroku and Shippou.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her…or Inuyasha," Miroku stated as his eyes widened mischievously. "Maybe they decided to…eat something else…for lunch."

"Miroku, you are such a pervert!" Sango yelled. "I think I've lost my appetite," she groaned as she looked at the bowl that was passed to her.

"You're just assuming what you think I meant. I could have meant it appropriately," Miroku commented.

"Yes, you could have meant it appropriately, but I know you, and I know you didn't mean it appropriately," Sango stated.

Miroku frowned. "I could be wise when I want to," he pouted as Sango rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, Miroku, where do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are?" Sango asked worriedly as she looked towards the staircase, hoping Kagome would walk up them.

"Either they're fighting or doing the opposite of it," Miroku said through mouthfuls of ramen. "But no worries, I doubt there's a problem."

…

"Kagome, open the door," Inuyasha demanded, while he pounded on her door.

"Leave me alone."

"Kagome, open the damn door."

"It is open, idiot."

"…Oh. I knew that…" Inuyasha grumbled as he twisted the knob and walked in. He looked at Kagome; her back was facing him. Kagome scowled just before she hissed in pain.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked immediately, rushing to her side.

"Nothing," Kagome snapped.

"Then why are you hissing?"

"Because this stupid needle is being… Grr." Kagome frowned as she glared at the needle. She had decided she didn't need Inuyasha's help; she'd just sew her kimono back into order. She had so far sewed the rip in her sleeve and now was doing the huge rip at her thigh and down.

"You suck at sewing," Inuyasha stated, successfully earning a glare from Kagome. "What? It's true!" he defended himself.

"As if _you_ could sew," Kagome shot back, while she weaved the needle and thread through the cloth.

"Why don't you just wear this?" Inuyasha suggested, tossing the maid uniform on the bed, beside her.

Kagome looked at it angrily. "Why don't you just give it to Sakura," she said bitterly.

"Because her clothes aren't ripped, yours are," Inuyasha replied, amused and curious as to why Kagome was angrier now.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure she'll look much better in that then me," Kagome shot back. She kept her eyes on the needle and thread, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

Inuyasha forced back a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… Maybe you're right," he said, pretending to be deep in thought.

Kagome winced before she took a deep breath. She then bit off the string and placed the needle on her bedside drawer; deciding she'd use it to jab some _people,_later. "…Inuyasha…"

"Hmm?"

"…Can I go back to the miko village?" Kagome asked.

"What, no, no you can't; you're my prisoner."

"That's not a good reason; I don't have any significant reason as to why I'm here—"

"You have a reason," Inuyasha cut in.

Kagome looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Yeah, what? What's my reason?" she asked, almost pleading.

"I don't have to tell you shit," Inuyasha said. "Besides, you're the head maid. What else do you want?"

"I wish… I wish I was normal…" Kagome mumbled so Inuyasha could barely understand her.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at Kagome while she straightened out her kimono.

"It doesn't even matter. You wouldn't understand," Kagome replied angrily as she sighed.

_Knock, knock_

"Hey, Kagome, are you in there?" Sango's voice asked from behind Kagome's wooden door.

"Yeah, I am," Kagome replied seconds later.

"Would Inuyasha be there by any chance?" Miroku's voice hopped in.

"Unfortunately, yes, he is also here."

"What're you two doing in there?" Miroku questioned as Kagome scowled. "Alone, in one room, not to mention the doors locked—"

"Miroku, you promised you wouldn't say anything perverted," Sango's hushed voice argued, just before they heard what sounded like a fist come in contact with a certain someone's head.

"It's not a perverted question, Sango dear, it's sadly your mind that concluded that it is, when really it's just a broad question," Miroku said, sighing.

"Shuddup, Houshi, I am not a pervert like yourself," Sango snapped, undoubtedly flustered.

"So… Um, w-what are you two doing in there, really…?" Sango stammered.

"We're having sex if you don't mind!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome heard Sango gasp and Miroku say something along the lines of '_told you so'_.

"He's obviously lying. Glad you think so lowly of me, though," Kagome snapped, frustrated as her anger continued to get the better of her.

"Yeah, Sango, have more faith in our dear innocent Kagome," Miroku scolded Sango.

"Me?_ You're the_ one who said they'd be—"

"Quite frankly we should get going," Miroku cut Sango off in an attempt to be spared from Kagome and Inuyasha's wrath. Seconds later Inuyasha and Kagome heard shuffling before it went silent outside Kagome's door.

"Anyway, that stitch job sucks," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

Kagome glared at him before grabbing the maid uniform. "Fine. Leave so I can change," she stated, getting off of her bed.

"I'm staying," Inuyasha claimed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Pervert," she stated.

Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"Ugh, fine. At least have the decency to turn around," Kagome growled.

Inuyasha turned around silently much to Kagome's relief.

She aimed a narrow-eyed look at Inuyasha's back before she loosened her obi and pulled it off; she then was going to remove the outer layer of her kimono but stopped only to make sure once again that Inuyasha wasn't looking. Kagome thanked the Kamis that he wasn't.

She was seconds away from pulling the outer layer completely off when she immediately wrapped it around herself and screamed. "Pervert," Kagome shrieked, realizing that Inuyasha was standing in front of a_ mirror,_ allowing him to see her. Although no skin was exposed, Kagome turned around so that her back was facing him.

"Hn, took you long enough." Inuyasha smirked devilishly, raising his nose in the air while he crossed his arms. He then walked towards the other side of the room so that he could switch sides with Kagome.

Kagome scowled, loosely tying her obi before walking to her 'new' side. Inuyasha obviously met her halfway. Kagome side stepped seconds before Inuyasha did.

"Can you move?" Kagome frowned, realizing Inuyasha was blocking her way on purpose.

"I don't feel like it." Inuyasha yawned, before stretching his arms and making his back crack.

Kagome winced at the noise. "Can't I even change without you annoying me?" she huffed, trying to outsmart Inuyasha by feinting one way but going the other. "Inuyasha…" she whined, deciding that she wouldn't be able to outwit him.

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he let her walk past him. The second her foot hit the ground past his, he grinned before he snatched her arm and pulled her towards him, causing her body to collide against his. He smirked. "You're way too easy," he muttered while Kagome gave him a flat look.

"Can I please just change, already," Kagome begged, but didn't struggle in Inuyasha's grasp. Kagome pushed the small blush that was trying to force its way to her face back.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said, his mouth curved upwards. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist as he looked down at her as if their position was completely and absolutely normal.

Kagome bit the inside of her bottom lip. She held the maid uniform against her chest, and was unable to move her arms freely. She looked down, deciding the fabric of the maid outfit was rather…interesting.

Inuyasha looked down at her before he ran a hand through his hair, his other hand still holding Kagome. He was quite frankly shocked; Kagome had kept her demeanor rather bland and completely normal when he held her but he could tell now by the way she acted and avoided his gaze it was all an act. But of course, this only encouraged Inuyasha; she seemed vulnerable but she wasn't. He had always loved the way she controlled her emotions so quickly.

"Inuyasha, could you please let me g—" Kagome began but didn't go on when Inuyasha leaned in. In that second Kagome's entire body began to panic. When Inuyasha's lips were milliseconds away from her own, she pulled her head back. "What are you doing?" she mumbled, feeling her leg go numb and butterflies form in her stomach.

"Something I've been craving for a while," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome mentally groaned. To say she didn't want this…was a lie. She bit her lip nervously before she closed the gap between them. She felt a chill run down her spine when her lips connected with Inuyasha's. Jumbled thoughts ran through her mind as he passionately kissed her.

Inuyasha smirked as he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck. He felt a strange and yet exotic feel run through him as he deepened the kiss; he unconsciously tightened his grasp around Kagome's waist. They then pulled back, both of them heavily panting.

"I think that was better than the first time." Inuyasha snickered.

"Shut up." Kagome blushed furiously as she leaned into him again.

'_She obviously can't resist me._' Inuyasha mentally smirked.

_BOOM!_

A loud crash from the top deck was heard.

"What was that?" Kagome demanded as they pulled part again.

There was a hasty knock on the door.

"Inuyasha, we're being attacked. Hurry up!" Miroku's voice yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned around and walked halfway out the door before backing up.

"You stay right here. Don't come out. Under no circumstances are you allowed to come out, got that?" Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome nodded hurriedly, deciding it was best not to oppose Inuyasha… Not right now at least.

…

"What's happening?" Inuyasha demanded as he ran up the stairs with Miroku behind him.

"It's a dragon demon. It can breathe fire but…it also has the ability to paralyze one's body when one makes eye contact with it. The thing is that more than half the crew is either injured or paralyzed. My guess is their bodies will return to normal when the dragon demon is killed," Miroku explained quickly as they sprinted onto the top deck.

"Son of bitch! He's ruining my deck. I just fucking got it fixed!" Inuyasha snarled as he yanked a sword out from a paralyzed Manten's hand. Inuyasha was glad the dragon demon wasn't huge.

"Inuyasha, Kagome said you should use Tessaiga—"

"That piece of shit don't work," Inuyasha growled as he glared at said sword in its scabbard, attached to his hip. "What's the status of the Four Guards of War and Sango?" he asked Miroku as he watched the dragon scream in agony when Hiten slashed its neck, giving it a scratch.

"Renkotsu is paralyzed and Suikotsu and Bankotsu are fighting; I have no word on Jakotsu and Sango is also injured," Miroku reported, sighing.

"I guess I'll have to do this on my own." Inuyasha smirked as he saw Hiten's body freeze up.

Inuyasha ran towards the dragon demon with full speed, successfully hitting the dragon's arm. "I'll kick your scaly hide right into the next continent," he growled.

The dragon swiped at Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha caught his balance and fumed at the sword he had stolen from Maten; it had broken in half. Inuyasha winced as he threw the sword away, trying not to strain the injuries the dragon's one simple attack had inflicted on him.

The dragon inhaled deeply before blowing fire at Inuyasha. He immediately dodged it, realizing he would only be able to attack the dragon with his claws. He dived forward to wound the dragon's eye but was pushed back from the blow of the dragon's tail. He landed face down on the floor and promptly felt his breathing become rigid.

There was no way he'd let a dragon demon defeat him. It was just _not_ going to happen.

…

"Shit," Kagome cursed as she hid behind a sail's pole.

A dragon the size of two average sized huts stood in front of Inuyasha. The dragon had scales that were a mixture of purple, gray, and blue. Its wings surrounded its body while its tail stayed in the air from the last attack. Not only was it physically strong but she had also heard that direct eye contact with it would paralyze the opponent.

Kagome's eyes widened with horror. How did Inuyasha possibly think he'd be able to beat that? She got up and hurriedly looked for a bow and quiver.

"Inuyasha, hold on," Kagome begged as she watched his body be flung towards the ground once more.

…

"Dammit," Inuyasha seethed as he lunged at the dragon again. He dug his claws into the gash above his arm before flinging the blades of blood at the dragon demon.

The dragon snorted before blocking the attack. Inuyasha scowled; he wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. He had to protect his ship and his crew; he wouldn't be able to bare it if Kagome of all people were to be injured.

Inuyasha shook his head as he pulled out his last resort, Tessaiga. His eyes widened as it transformed into a huge fang.

"I-I did it… _I did it_," Inuyasha stammered in shock.

Hurriedly looking around for any witnesses, he then collected his thoughts quickly before he slashed the dragon's wing, cutting it clean off. Inuyasha wiped off the speck of blood that was on his cheek with his thumb.

"This won't last long," he declared. "Wait… what's that?" His eyes widened as he saw the wind around him swirling as a scar-like shape formed in front of him. Inuyasha immediately swung Tessaiga in that direction.

The dragon however moved in time and the attack missed. Inuyasha looked at Tessaiga and then at the dragon. He continued to look but the scar wouldn't come again.

He growled. "Dammit, what was that? And why isn't it working?" He swung the sword randomly, hoping for the scar to show again. Inuyasha then looked at the dragon that was ready to attack; his eyes unknowingly looked into the dragon's slanted purple eyes while the dragon glared at Inuyasha's golden orbs.

…

"The _Kaze no Kizu_, he did it," Kagome whispered to herself excitedly.

Although the wind scar hadn't hit the dragon, she was sure it would the next time. She eagerly waited for the next blow, but only found herself watching Inuyasha recklessly aim the sword all over the place.

"What is he doing?" Kagome whined nervously. She watched as the two met eye contact. "Oh Kami, no," she moaned fearfully as she clenched her fists.

He wasn't moving. Inuyasha was paralyzed and no one else was able to fight. She had to find a bow and arrow.

Kagome scrambled up to her feet and carefully made her way to a man with a bow and quiver. She pulled an arrow out and lined it with the string, ready to shoot.

…

'_I can't move._' Inuyasha thought. He had dropped Tessaiga when his eyes had met the dragon's. Now the dragon slowly walked towards Inuyasha , ready to finish him off with one last blow.

'_Dammit. I can't move; I'll be killed!_' Inuyasha tried to forcefully move his body but only failed. His entire body was numb and his vision was becoming blurry. He watched in anxiety as the dragon demon took his time to approach him.

Every foot step feeling like an hour, the dragon demon finally stopped in front of him. It raised its arm, ready to finish the paralyzed hanyou when Inuyasha's vision went black.

…

Kagome's eyes widened as her fingers suddenly started to tremble, causing the arrow to fall out of the bow. She scrambled to get another arrow as the dragon demon stopped in front of Inuyasha. Kagome watched as the dragon raised its fist.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She ran towards the dragon seconds before it brought its fist down. In that second everything disappeared into a blur.

Inuyasha moved out of the way while Kagome was thrown back along with the dragon. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha growl, his eyes glowing a light red and some of his physical features physically changed. His aura was that of a full blooded demon, not a half.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she was helped up by Miroku.

"Something's wrong with Inuyasha," Miroku said, looking up as Inuyasha cut the dragon's other wing off.

"What do we do? Is it permanent?" Kagome demanded anxiously as Miroku shook his head.

"I'm not sure but I doubt it's permanent. Whatever it is, we'll have to figure it out after the dragon's killed," Miroku explained.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha threw the dragon over the ship, following it to finish it. Kagome and Miroku along with the remaining crew members that weren't injured or paralyzed ran to the side of the ship.

"Can you seem him?" Miroku asked as he scanned the ocean.

Kagome looked at the water but only saw the dead demon dragon sink to the bottom of the deep ocean water.

"Inuyasha, you idiot. He probably drowned," Shippou wailed as he pulled on his hair, angrily jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"Shippou, calm down. this is Inuyasha we're talking abou—" Miroku began but gasped as Inuyasha flew out of the ocean and landed behind the few people who had gone to the side to watch.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried and was about to run towards him when she was pulled back by Miroku.

"He's not himself, Kagome," Miroku warned as many of the paralyzed crew who were able to move again helped each other out as one ran towards Inuyasha.

"Captain, you saved us, thank you so much," the man gabbled. He obviously was human; he stopped next to his captain and took a step back when Inuyasha began growling at him, his eyes a bright red. "Captain…?" the man began cautiously. Before he could continue Inuyasha slashed the man's throat, causing him to fall to the ground, unmoving.

The entire crew gasped.

"He's not himself. Keep your distance!" Miroku hollered over the many voices that began to rise after watching the brutal scene that had occurred mere seconds ago.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, what's happened to Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she jogged towards Miroku and Kagome.

"Sango, you're hurt. Don't push yourself," Miroku said as Sango shook her head, wiping the dried-out blood that had ran down her cheek.

"I'm fine, my arm's only broken, but nothing serious. Anyway, Inuyasha's demonic aura has grown. Is he a full-demon?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded.

"It would seem that way. We have to stop him," Miroku replied.

"But how? We can't hurt him," Sango stated.

Miroku nodded. "You're right. Kagome, purify him slightly. Just enough to knock him out. Can you do that?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not going to shoot him."

"No don't shoot him. Just send some of your aura towards him, that's all. It's the only way."

"Fine…" Kagome replied worriedly.

"Okay, don't worry, Kagome. He'll be just fine," Miroku assured her.

Kagome nodded, walking towards Inuyasha who immediately crouched, ready to attack if she came any closer.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome apologized as she surged her powers forward and aimed them towards Inuyasha. She winced as he screamed in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious. The second he fell, Kagome ran towards him and knelt down next to his limp body. She examined his face; below his eyes were purple stripes and the sides of his cheeks were slightly burned.

"Okay, let's take Inuyasha to the medical facility," Miroku said as Kagome shook her head.

"There's a lot more people who're more severely injured than Inuyasha. Let's just get only the severe injuries in there and the not-so severe to their rooms. We'll take Inuyasha to his room," Kagome ordered.

Miroku nodded, ushering a few crew members to help take Inuyasha to his room.

"My, my, my, what's this?" a female voice asked.

Kagome turned around to see Kagura and Sesshomaru. "Kagura, what are you two doing her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while Sesshomaru motioned to Miroku to leave Inuyasha where he was. Miroku sighed as he obeyed.

"Hm, don't you know? Sesshomaru has a sword fetish. He heard about a strong dragon demon around these parts so he wanted to come slay it and use the demon to make himself a new sword. Ugh, what a bother." Kagura sighed, glaring at her mate, who simply rolled his eyes. Kagura sniffed the air and then frowned; her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, why does Inuyasha smell different?" Kagura asked as Sesshomaru glared at said person.

"He's full-demon for now; his youkai blood overpowered his human. Miko, did he have Tessaiga on him?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome shook her head.

"He was using it, but it fell when the demon paralyzed him," Kagome replied as the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth curved upward in a sadistic smile.

"It seems the half-breed has done the _Kaze no Kizu_, which surprises me. That weakling doesn't deserve to wield such a powerful sword, but I suppose it can't be all that great if it chooses its own master. How pathetic," he said in a monotone voice as he turned around.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama, how would we be able to return him to his own form?" Kagome pleaded, looking up at Sesshomaru who halted and turned his head slightly.

"Make sure he keeps Tessaiga with him at all times," Sesshomaru replied curtly. "What a ridiculous question," he muttered as he continued walking towards the edge of his half-brother's ship.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Kagura groaned as she tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"I'm going down to get its head," Sesshomaru stated before he jumped off the ship and into the water.

"So, Inuyasha got quite a beating from the dragon demon, eh?" Kagura commented casually as she walked towards Kagome, her fan covering half of her face. "He always was the more reckless out of the two," she said, sighing. "Anyway, as soon as he gets up give him the Tessaiga, regardless of what state he's in. It would seem his demon side is oblivious to all and kills for pleasure; there's no knowing what or more importantly_ who_ he'll kill next," she said just when Sesshomaru jumped back on the ship with the dragon demon's head over his shoulder.

"Oh lord," Kagome winced, looking at the bloody head that lay on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow, wondering how Sesshomaru could make even this particular moment seem graceful.

"Ugh, that's not coming anywhere near me," Kagura said, scrunching her nose. "Smells horrid."

"I think it will make a decent sword" Sesshomaru said. "Kagura, we're going," he said as Kagura narrowed her eyes, looking at Sesshomaru.

"I want to use my feather to get back; I'm not going to share that tiny transporting ball of yours," Kagura huffed, crossing her arms.

"Kagura, I'm not flying back on your feather," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Then I guess we'll stay here," Kagura snorted, turning her back on Sesshomaru and facing Kagome. Kagura smirked when she heard Sesshomaru growl.

"You know my hair, uh…my hair gets messy. Your feather doesn't block the wind." Sesshomaru scowled as Kagura laughed.

"Either way when we get back, you'll make me comb your hair," Kagura replied.

"Kagura, this is not up for discussion. Let's get going," Sesshomaru snapped.

"No thank you. That transporting ball of yours – whatever you call it – is way too stuffy. Not to mention I don't want to be anywhere near that ugly dragon head on your shoulder," Kagura said, frowning.

"My hair—"

"I'll brush your hair and wash it. Just please don't make me go into that ball," Kagura pleaded, turning around to face him.

"Kagu—" Sesshomaru began but was interrupted when Kagura drew a feather from her hair and sat on top, hovering inches above the wooden floor as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"My reasoning is better and more important than yours. Get on now and I won't have to push you off during our flight," Kagura threatened.

Sesshomaru scowled as he walked forward to get on. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango held back their laughter but Shippou laughed loudly, unable to hold it back. Sesshomaru glared at the kit before getting on.

"Much better. Goodbye." Kagura waved as the feather went up. "Sesshomaru, say goodbye," she ordered while Sesshomaru glared at her, huffed and then haughtily looked away.

"Goodbye, have a safe journey," Kagome called, waving her hand as the giant feather disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Should we get Inuyasha to his room?" one of the men who Miroku had asked to help carry Inuyasha inquired.

"Er, yes, of course," Miroku replied as he went to go talk to Sango who was having her arm bandaged by Abi.

"Wait hold on. He's regaining consciousness. Put him down and get Tessaiga," Kagome told the same man as she pointed at the rusted sword that lay on the other side of the deck.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he replied, getting up to go get the sword.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as his eyes fluttered open. She gasped, getting up immediately, realizing Inuyasha was still in his full-demon state.

"Hurry, give Inuyasha the Tessaiga!" Miroku yelled, turning around to look at Inuyasha.

The man threw the Tessaiga at Kagome, who caught it. She then held out the sword for Inuyasha to take. However, he continued to growl at her. Then he unexpectedly wrapped his arm around her waist, threw her over his shoulder, and leapt off the ship while Kagome screamed at the surprising act.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked. She watched in horror as a full demon Inuyasha kidnapped her friend. "Go after him!" she urged as a few men nodded before running off the ship.

"Kagome, what'll happen to Kagome? Inuyasha will kill her!" Shippou cried, pulling on his hair, shaking his head while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"We can't be sure. Kagome has the Tessaiga in her hands so she might be able to turn him back to normal if what Kagura and Sesshomaru said is true. I don't doubt Kagome will be able to return him to normal; she is a miko after all." Miroku smirked as Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

…

Kagome mentally prayed, hoping she wouldn't die today. She kept her head down so she wouldn't get whiplash as her surroundings rushed pass her. Kagome found that she was unable to scream either. She just closed her eyes and hoped Inuyasha had returned back to himself.

…

Sango had finally talked Abi into letting her leave the medical wing so she could search for Kirara; she had yet to bandage her wounds. She found her mind drifting off to her "kidnapped" friend. Sango walked up the stairs only to bump into Miroku.

"Sango, I was just about to go look for you. Wait, you should go get some rest—"

"Where's Kagome? Is she fine? Did you find her yet?" Sango blurted out as Miroku sighed.

"Sango, my dear sweet innocent Sango, don't you trust me…?" Miroku asked as Sango snorted.

"Depends, is that a trick question?"

"When I said that I believe in Kagome's power and ability to be able to protect herself, I mean it. She does have the Tessaiga after all," Miroku said as Sango relaxed her tensed muscles.

"I-I guess you're right."

"Ah good. How about we go out for a stroll?" Miroku asked as Sango blushed.

"I-uh…I can't. I have to look for Kirara," Sango said, not wanting to be with Miroku alone.

"Alright, good luck," Miroku smiled before he walked past her.

Sango sighed. She'd wait to tell him her feelings, tonight…hopefully.

…

Kagome exhaled the breath she had unknowingly been holding. Her surroundings had stopped rushing past her and she guessed Inuyasha was slowing down.

Kagome closed her eyes, thinking of what she'd say or do if Inuyasha wasn't a hanyou but a full demon when or _if_ he'd let go of her. She opened her eyes when she could no longer feel the wind blow past her hair. She carefully looked up and realized she was facing a tree. At least they had stopped.

She opened her mouth to say something just before Inuyasha dropped her, causing her to fall on the soft forest floor.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

Kagome shot her head upwards and sighed in relief, noticing he looked like his old self, and his aura had changed back. Kagome stumbled to her feet before she punched Inuyasha's chest.

"You idiot, do you know how worried I – everyone was?" Kagome stammered angrily. She clenched her fists, fuming at Inuyasha.

"It's fine, isn't it? I'm back to normal," Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms and looking away.

Kagome scowled, looking at the ground. Her knuckles were white from clenching her fists so tight. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She opened them seconds later to find tears rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, smelling her tears. "Ka—"

"No shut up. Don't talk to me!" Kagome yelled as she turned around to stomp off.

Inuyasha instantly grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have scared you like that. I didn't know what was happening… I-I…I'm so sorry, Kagome," he said, his ears drooping and his shoulders sagging. But he continued to hold Kagome against his chest, trying to sooth her. He wouldn't admit this aloud, but he had scared himself, too. He was still confused as to what had happened back there.

Kagome openly began to sob into his chest.

"Please don't cry, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome shook her head.

"How do you expect me to stop crying, you – you…don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kagome cried, clutching the front of Inuyasha's shirt.

"I won't, I promise. Please, please just stop crying, please," Inuyasha whispered.

As Kagome sniffed pulling away from him, Inuyasha thanked the Kamis when he could no longer smell the scent of fresh tears on her. She picked up the Tessaiga from where she had dropped it, then handing it to Inuyasha.

"Keep it with you, or else you'll break your promise," Kagome said.

Inuyasha accepted it and then shoved the sheathed sword into the belt around his hip. He looked up at her, confused.

"I'll explain later," Kagome said. "In the mean time, you should wash up," she added.

Inuyasha winced, realizing he had human blood all over his hands and claws. "Did I…kill—"

"It wasn't your fault, it couldn't be helped," Kagome assured him, smiling.

Inuyasha scowled at himself, feeling dirty.

"C'mon, let's go." Kagome gestured as she walked ahead of him.

Inuyasha walked behind her, glaring down at his hands, feeling nauseous from the heavy scent of human blood. He never understood why people killed for fun. He himself had killed many but…it didn't bring him satisfaction like it did to the others.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who walked casually in front of him; he wondered if she felt repulsed by him and his actions. If she did, she hid it quite well.

…

Inuyasha had been sitting in the slow moving stream for half an hour, trying to wash the scent away. Across from him on the higher ground Kagome lay on her side, using her palm to support her head. She looked worriedly down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began as she got up, sitting on her knees.

"Hm?" Inuyasha replied absentmindedly, continuing to rub his hands together in the water. Seconds later he felt hands wrap around his waist.

Kagome sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "No one blames you, you know," she said softly. "It wasn't expected; luckily Sesshomaru dropped by to get the dragon head and explained as to why you transformed," she went on.

"So…why…"

"Your blood is stable because you're half human and half demon. When you're at the verge of death, the demon and human together cause your will to live to become stronger, therefore in order to allow you to live the demon blood overpowered your human blood. Sesshomaru said the Tessaiga's power is strong. Therefore when it is in your grasp your demonic power doesn't have to worry."

"I-I could have died…?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head slightly to look at Kagome.

"You could have, but you didn't, and thank God for that." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha returned it, getting up and helping Kagome up, too. "Let's get back," he said as she nodded.

"Oh and Inuyasha…"

"Yeah, what?"

"You're a pervert, you know that right," Kagome said flatly as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Abi told me you wanted the shorter maid uniform when clearly there was a longer one." Kagome crossed her arms, pursing her lips in disapproval.

"Feh."

…

Kagome smiled as she and Inuyasha walked back to the ship. Inuyasha had closed his eyes and his arms were crossed behind his head as he walked forward. He looked peaceful. She took a deep breath of air, giving a sideways glance at Inuyasha just as his ear twitched. She giggled; he looked cute.

Inuyasha opened one eye, looking at her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Kagome giggled again, then bit her lip to keep herself from continuing.

"Something's obviously funny, stupid," Inuyasha argued.

"You wouldn't like the answer, trust me."

"Tell me," Inuyasha ordered as a butterfly fluttered over his ear causing it to twitch several times. Kagome giggled louder, looking away to avoid his questioning gaze.

"What? What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded, slightly agitated.

"Nothing, Yasha-ku—I mean Inuyasha," Kagome quickly corrected, blushing at her mistake.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then looked away. Kagome pouted as he began laughing.

"You – ha ha. You should use it – ahHAHA – m-more often," Inuyasha said through fits of laughter.

Kagome's eyes widened before her face flushed a bright red. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath as Inuyasha stopped laughing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"About what you said earlier…did you mean it? About – wanting to go back…?" Inuyasha asked tensely.

"…No… No I didn't. I like it here. Although my freedom is still limited…" Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a pointed glare. "It's still a step up from the Miko Island." She grinned, taking in a long breath.

"That's…is that only the only reason you're still here?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome tilted her head and blushed. "No," she replied.

Inuyasha's ears perked up in interest.

"Sango's here," Kagome teased as Inuyasha's ears drooped in disappointment. "No, I'm kidding. I feel much safer—" '_With you around,_'Kagome mentally finished. "—here, with all of you."

"Oh…that's good." Inuyasha gave a forced smiled.

**(A/N: AHHHHH. SAY IT. NOW SAY THE THREE WORDS. SAY I LOVE YOU INUYASHA, SAY IT! –Dances around like a chicken while squealing-: A/N)**

"Inuyasha…is there something wr—"

"I-I love you," Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome's eyes widened along with Inuyasha's as an awkward silence overtook them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty eager to write the next chapter, I have everything plotted out, obviously. Anyway, I decided I'd do a little contest thingy. Basically anyone, doesn't matter who, can give me a very minor character (OC) or minor scene that can happen between any of the characters in my story. the ones I like the best will be put into my story. Ex: A small Inuyasha and Shippou scene where Inuyasha hits Shippou, ect... It can be anything as long as it doesn't effect the overall plot heavily. It can even be an OC, but you'll have to tell me their personality ect.. If you want to see something happen just write it down in the reviews or 'PM' me (I would prefer PM but reviews work fine too) and if I like it, it'll be in my story. You'll get credit of course, make sure you either login or just write a name ect, so I know who to credit it to.<strong>

**I'll consider every OC and scene. It can really be anything. Have fun with it. :)**

~InuTrashaXD

_**(**Oh and I made a deviant art account with the same user (InutrashaXD).**)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A huge thank you to my beta reader: InuKagome15. When you didn't send the chapter back; I thought you had bailed on me. XD  
>But no, you didn't, thank you so much for bearing with me! ^_^<strong>

**Also,_ another _huge thank you to all my readers, 80% of the reason I continue writing is because of all the encouragement and reviews I get. :)**

**Thanks again, I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did while writing it. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I can only wish X3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words to Choke Upon<strong>

**Ch. 14 (Three Words to Choke Upon)**  
><strong>Part 22**  
><strong><em>-Self titled chapter-<em>**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Have either of them been found?" Miroku asked one of the crew members who shook his head.

"No, not yet Miroku-sama, but I assure we will continue until we find both the captain and Kagome-sama." The man looked at Miroku worriedly.

Miroku sighed and nodded. He'd go out and help. He gestured at the crew member to continue searching and grabbed his staff from where it was leaning against the wall before turning around to leave when he spotted Sango, who was still looking for Kirara. Miroku had no doubt she was purposely avoiding him especially after what he had said to her. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a frustrated sigh as he decided to give Sango some space; he didn't mind_all_that much if they stayed friends…

…

Sango bit her lip as she continued to search for her two-tailed felon. She could feel Miroku's gaze upon her and felt her palms begin to sweat; part of her wished she could tell him there and then but the other part wanted to wait.

Sango mentally shook her head clear of her disarrayed thoughts; she shouldn't worry about that now. Kagome still hadn't been found and she slowly grew agitated from all the possibilities to what could have happened to her friend.

Finally spotting Kirara, she quickly scooped her up and scurried down to the third floor, away from Miroku's watch.

…

Hiten watched calmly as the crew grew restless, looking for the captain and his bitch. He smirked; now if he could just find his 'oh so injured' captain he could easily finish him off_and_Kagome. He didn't need or want to inform his mutiny group of this new plan; he was going to kill each and every one of them, including his useless retard of a brother, Manten. He knew well that neither of them could keep their mouths shut. Once all the obstacles in his way were cleared and nothing remained, he would easily overpower the ship.

The Four Guards of War were useless and had proved it in the last battle, so they wouldn't be much of a challenge. If necessary he could kill Miroku as he wasn't strong anyway. Sango, however, was pretty strong; he'd bring her over to his side. That wouldn't be _so _complicated, would it?

Hiten immediately changed his mind. He wouldn't kill Kagome; he'd keep her and she'd become his mistress. He closed his eyes and forced back his laughter, not wanting anyone to suspect him. Closing his eyes and lightly scratching his head, he wasn't surprised that no one suspected him. The entire crew was built up of lazy, arrogant bastards who knew nothing more than how to eat and sleep but he'd shape them up once he was captain. That shouldn't be too long from now.

He opened his eyes as he realized he had healed completely. He looked down and nodded; he was ready. _He_ should have been the captain, not that half-breed Inuyasha. This would be the day he rightfully claimed what was his.

…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began; she drew in a deep breath. The inside of her mouth had begun to grow dry. "I-I well…"

"No wait, Kagome, before you go on, listen, okay?" Inuyasha said; he took her silence as a yes before he opened his mouth to continue. "Okay, so, well, I know it's only been a month since we've met, and I know I'm sometimes a jerk—"

"Sometimes?" Kagome gaped.

"Okay maybe not sometimes, I'm _rarely _a jerk to—"

"Inuyasha, you know that's a lie."

"Okay so, maybe I'm a jerk more often than not, but that's not the point. My point is, well… I like knowing you're here, w-with me. I don't express my feelings a lot – hell I never express my feeling but – guh – I just don't know how to phrase this—"

"When I'm with you, I feel so much safer than I would if I were to surround myself with hundreds or thousands of the best samurais out there. I hate seeing you with any other female besides me, and yet I hate…hating you for being with another female. The things you say affect me the most. It takes so much just to lie to you." Kagome paused, fiddling with her fingers. "I thought maybe it was just a tiny attraction that would fade away in time, but the more I ignored it the more it became obvious to me, Inuyasha. I-I love you, too…" Nervously, she wiped her sweaty palms on her thighs.

"Well, I guess – then—"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…?"

"Where does this put us?"

"I guess… this makes you my—"

"Captain!" a muffled voice called just as Hiten jumped out of the bushes. "Oh good, I found you."

"Hiten, what are you doing here?"

"Everyone's looking for you both. They're all worried," Hiten explained.

"Then let's head back."

"Before we head back, I need to settle something with you, Captain."

"Wha—" Inuyasha was cut off when Hiten charged at him. His eyes widened as he jumped back, grabbing Kagome and setting her down next to the furthest tree. "Stay here," he ordered. Kagome nodded in response while he turned around and unsheathed Tessaiga, which instantly transformed.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted your ass from the start," Inuyasha growled. He swiftly pushed back Hiten's Raigekijin with the Tessaiga. "But no matter, I'll easily finish you off in a matter of seconds."

"As if a mere hanyou could defeat me, ha – that'll be the day," Hiten snorted. He dodged the Tessaiga and hovered a feet above the ground, looking down at Inuyasha. "You never deserved the title of captain, I did. I have far more power than you could ever comprehend. You're just a misled hanyou who doesn't know his place!" Hiten dove towards Inuyasha, holding his Raigekijin tightly in his right fist.

Inuyasha backed away quickly but was still struck by Hiten's weapon. Hiten laughed sadistically while he slowly wrenched the Raigekijin out of Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou cried in agony before he backed away as soon as the metal of the Raigekijin was pulled out of his shoulder.

"But don't you worry, _Captain_. I'll help put you in your place," Hiten snarled, diving forward towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha winced, realizing his wounds from his earlier battle had not yet healed. He dug his claws into his shoulder. "Hijjin Kesso (Hijin Ketsusou)!"

The 'Blades of Blood' hurtled towards Hiten, who scoffed while dodging it. Inuyasha hastily used the diversion to attack Hiten. His opponent blocked the attack and both weapons clashed.

"Are you telling me that this is the best you have to offer? Heh, pathetic, but oh well it makes it easier for me. I'll finish you, take Kagome as my mistress and then become captain."

Inuyasha's blood boiled at the thought of Hiten touching Kagome. He clenched his fist wanting nothing more to punch Hiten's face in. He glowered deeply as he watched Hiten's sick facial expression; he would find great joy in killing Hiten.

"You're crazy if you think your plan will work," Inuyasha all but snarled. He scarcely missed the Raigekijin; its lightning-quick strike grazed the side of his cheek.

Hiten pulled the Raigekijin back and aimed it towards Inuyasha's heart; he tried to moved only slightly before he felt the sharp lightning bolt-shaped weapon hit him, inches below his heart. He barely managed to stay conscious as the pain began to infiltrate his entire body. He heard Kagome scream his name.

"Call me crazy all you want, but know this, Inuyasha, you will be the one to depart from this world in the end."

"As if," he replied hoarsely, struggling to breathe. Inuyasha jumped over Hiten, using both hands to hold Tessaiga and lunging towards him.

Hiten turned around and swiftly moved out of the way. He then kicked Inuyasha in the back, which sent the wounded hanyou flying. Inuyasha cursed as he found himself struggling to get up.

"I will not lose," he quietly stated to no one but himself. He got up from the ground and was thankful when Hiten didn't send him another blow. Instead Hiten stood several feet away with his arms crossed over his weapon. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Kagome, who appeared to be frozen in fear.

"Inuyasha…please, please be careful," Kagome whimpered with a pained expression as she watched intently Inuyasha's wounds.

"Keh… As if I'd die," Inuyasha snorted, turning his attention back to Hiten.

Hiten smirked as he cocked his head to a side, scrutinizing Inuyasha. He then looked past Inuyasha and directly at Kagome, who glared angrily at him.

"Don't worry, Kagome. As soon as I finish Inuyasha here we'll go back to the ship and we can have a little _bonding time_," Hiten said.

Kagome snorted, getting off her knees. "Just try and touch me, you asshole," she threatened.

Hiten raised his eyebrow then looked at Inuyasha. "Hey now, dog scum, It just came to me. Kagome looks like your old lover – what's her name? Kinky-ho? No wait… Kiky-yo… Kikyou, yeah, that's her name, Kikyou. I have to give it to you; you replaced her with a perfect duplicate, huh?" Hiten snorted.

He grinned when Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned around to look at Kagome, who tried to hide the hurt in her expression but failed to do so. "K-Kagome… I-it's not like that…" he said hastily as Kagome nodded hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

Inuyasha turned his rage on Hiten. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about," he snarled, clutching the wound below his chest. He painfully inhaled before charging at Hiten.

Hiten chuckled as he jumped over Inuyasha and kicked him in the back, once again sending him flying.

"Inuyasha, use the _kaze no kizu_!" Kagome called out at Inuyasha grunted.

He would… he just couldn't see the scar. "I'm doomed," he muttered. He steadily got to his feet, but fell onto his knees, unable to balance himself. He leaned on his father's fang for support as he tried to catch his breath. "Kagome…. G-go b-back to the sh-" Inuyasha was cut off when Hiten punched the side of his face. He fell backward immediately. _'I-I won't make it. Not at this rate_._'_

"Goodbye, you scum," Hiten yelled as he pushed his Raigekijin forward, ready to make the final blow.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to where he had left Kagome, only to see she wasn't there anymore. He panicked as the Raigekijin came closer to his heart, but before it pierced the vital organ, Inuyasha felt a burning sensation as he suddenly blacked out while having Kagome scream his name for the second time that day.

…

Miroku tapped his chin as he walked past trees, bushes, and other greenery. He held his staff with his other hand. Okay so maybe he wasn't trying the hardest to find Inuyasha and Kagome as the others but he felt they'd both come back alive. No, he _knew _they'd both come back alive, no doubt about it.

"Now where could I find flowers," Miroku thought aloud. He stood still as he continued to tap on his chin. He was sure there would be some sort of flowers, but he couldn't find any.

"Now, a red rose would declare my everlasting love and also bring out the color of her eyes, but a violet is my favorite color. She likes flowers and I like purple, it would be a bond, I guess. But I haven't found a rose let alone a violet," Miroku mumbled to himself.

"_Inuyasha_!" a very familiar voice screamed.

"That was Kagome… Oh my, are they doing _that_…out_ here_….at this _time _when everyone is trying to find them? Dear lord, I never knew they were that daring. Oh well, I suppose I should check up on them, you never know." Miroku smirked as he walked towards the scream.

"Hmm…now if I walk in on them, they'd start blushing and screaming and probably tell Sango, then Sango would hit me and call me a pervert. I know, I'll just say I thought Kagome was screaming for help, not from pleasure," Miroku concluded as he walked into the clearing. He looked ahead and his eyes widened.

"Miroku," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"W-what happened?" Miroku asked as he jogged over to Inuyasha's limp body.

"Hiten, h-he fought Inuyasha but Inuyasha was injured so he wasn't fighting very well. Hiten was about to deliver the final blow and I didn't have a bow or arrow so I just did the first thing that came to my mind… I purified him, but it hit Inuyasha, too, and now he blacked out and now he's turning human… I purified Inuyasha, too," Kagome cried out quickly.

Miroku looked down and confirmed Kagome statement: Inuyasha's previously silver hair was now jet black and there was not a trace of demonic aura on him.

"Hiten was killed?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm…then my guess is Inuyasha is human. Just like us now," Miroku said as Kagome's eyes welled up.

"He's going to hate me," Kagome mumbled through her tears as she looked at Inuyasha, who was still unconscious.

"Kagome, no, he won't. You saved him; he'll be anything but angry at you," Miroku soothed. "Come on now; let's get Inuyasha's wounds taken care of. Now that he's human his wounds are going to be harder to mend."

…

"We're setting sail. Everyone help out, okay?" Miroku shouted. He had brought Inuyasha back to the ship and no one besides Kagome, Sango, some of the maids, and he himself knew of what had happened to Inuyasha. He had simply said Inuyasha's wounds were being bandaged and that he'd be in charge for now.

"Which way are we heading?"

"North; continue going north and don't stop until said otherwise," Miroku replied. Truthfully Miroku wanted to get away from this island; it had brought way more trouble than they had initially thought.

"Yes, sir!"

Miroku nodded before turning around to check up on Inuyasha.

…

"He's hurt. If I had been with him he wouldn't have been hurt," Sakura claimed as she pouted outside the door. She hadn't been allowed inside Inuyasha's room along with a few other maids. '_Hmph, oh well as soon as Inuyasha wakes up, he'll be calling for me, not Kagome_, 'Sakura thought.

Rin and Abi were the only ones allowed inside. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and some of the other maids stood outside the locked door, waiting to be asked to fetch something. Sakura snorted; as if _she'd_ run down the stairs to get supplies.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked.

"No, shut up," was the immediate reply she got from either Sango or Abi – she couldn't tell who.

…

"Can't you get her to be quiet? She's not helping. Kagome's getting more stressed by the second," Abi whispered to Rin, who nodded.

"Rin, can you ask for more cloth?" Sango asked, still looking at Kagome, who clutched Inuyasha's hand with one hand and used the other to dip a piece of cloth into water before returning it to Inuyasha's forehead.

"Y-yeah," Rin replied, going towards the door.

"He'll be fine, Kagome," Sango assured, rubbing Kagome's back.

Kagome tilted her head and smiled sadly before turning back to Inuyasha. Kagome bit her lip. "Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"If I…uh…use the jewel," Kagome began, whispering in a low tone, "I could…return Inuyasha to himself, right?"

"Uh yeah, but Kagome, that – that could also make the jewel tainted," Sango replied.

"I know…" Kagome sighed.

…

"I got it," Miroku exclaimed as he moved over to where Kagome and Sango sat.

"Got what?" Sango asked.

"A solution," Miroku replied as Sango motioned for him to continue. "Okay so, Inuyasha may not have lost his entire demonic aura. It could just be lying dormant right now."

"Yeah…so?"

"Well…Kagome's a priestess therefore her aura is purifying…"

"Houshi, if you're going to say something say it directly. There's no need to stretch it out," Sango snapped, before giving Kagome a quick side look.

"Alright. Kagome shouldn't be near Inuyasha at all," Miroku stated while Sango looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Are you really saying that?"

"Yes, I am. Kagome's aura will either force Inuyasha's demonic aura to lay dormant forever or just purify the last of it. Inuyasha needs to be near more demonic aura; this – in my conclusion – would help bring the demonic aura back."

"Okay, so I understand what you're saying but Kag—"

"Miroku's right, I shouldn't stay; it will only worsen the situation. Just – just please keep informing me of his condition," Kagome said as Sango nodded.

"Of course." Miroku nodded as Kagome thanked them before hesitantly walking out of Inuyasha's room.

Miroku quickly locked the door so a certain _maid_wouldn't come in. "Sango, now we need someone who has a huge amount of demonic aura to stay with Inuyasha; it will most definitely quicken the process."

"No one on this ship has immense demonic aura besides Inuyasha," Sango snorted whilst she got up from her seat and leaned against the wall.

"Mhm…that may be right but the sooner he turns back into a hanyou the easier it will be for him to heal from those wounds." Miroku scratched his head before resting his index finger on his chin.

"Even if there was a demon with a fair amount of demonic aura how do we know they wouldn't rebel; we know Hiten rebelled; that would explain why he attacked now of all times and who's to say there aren't any more crew members out there ready to revolt at any chance they get ?"

Miroku nodded in agreement before his shoulders slumped. "I guess we can only hope that his aura will spark back to life on its own."

…

Kagome sighed in annoyance; she became more and more nervous by the second. She had decided to simply lock herself into her room and never come out until Inuyasha came to get her… She personally hoped when he did he'd be hanyou, not human. Not that she didn't like his human form but she just knew from how Inuyasha acted he himself would prefer to be hanyou then a 'measly' human. And it would save Kagome from being yelled at by Inuyasha.

"Okay, Kagome, just sit down and relax, its fine. Inuyasha will return to normal and life will be totally fine – oh who am I kidding," Kagome groaned as she hopped off her bed and reached towards the doorknob to twist it open and check up on Inuyasha.

She instantly pulled her hand away from the knob before biting her bottom lip. "No, remember what Miroku said: this will be beneficial… I should preoccupy myself with something," she mumbled as she turned her back to the door to stare at her room for something to do; she then let out a sigh. Her room was pretty much empty when you excluded the bed, closet, and the dust bunnies. Kagome palmed her forehead before she dramatically slid down her door and pulled her knees into her chest.

"Breathe, Kagome, in…and out," Kagome chanted as she inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her muscles but failed to. "I'm so stressed out right now._GAH_, my hairs are going to fall out and then I'll look like Renkotsu—"

"HEY!" someone said after pounding on her door once.

Kagome nervously laughed when she realized the voice belonged to none other than Renkotsu. "Sorry," she called out.

"It's shaved, okay… Shaved," Renkotsu added before Kagome heard some shuffling and then silence.

"I'm a nervous wreck."

"That you are," a voice chuckled before Naraku appeared.

Kagome let out a shriek and then glared at him. "You idiot! Why'd you scare me? They'll sense your presence – go invisible or whatever you call it," Kagome demanded.

"Hmm… I heard that hanyou was injured, so no need to bother. He's the only one who'll be able to sense it since it is mixed and hidden."

"Oh sorry, please forgive me. I meant to say get lost," Kagome snapped.

Naraku rolled his eyes as he sat down on her bed, sitting across from her. "Can't do that until I get some answers out of you, young lady," he announced.

Kagome looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Go on."

"What were those three words he said to you?"

"What words?" Kagome lied innocently. She pushed a little blush back, remembering every little detail of that moment.

"Kagome, you know very well, you are mine and only mine, I will not allow you to go around and confess your love to anyone other than me," Naraku snarled.

Kagome winced at the sudden harsh tone. "Our love…or should I say _your _love, is one-sided. Wishful thinking if I may say so. I never agreed to marry you; you never had any claim over me and never will; that is the simple truth of reality. You have corrupted your own mind with these thoughts on how I'd marry you and give you the jewel; however I only consider you to be a friend, a good friend and nothing more than that."

"You're wrong," Naraku yelled curtly. "You belonged to me the minute I k – I found you. I owned you the very second I laid my eyes on you. I've done nothing but watch you grow and wait for when the time is right to fully claim you and the jewel. And now you tell me all this…bullshit. Kagome, I have known you longer than anyone alive; you've shared more than half of your existence with me. You can't just simply push me of all people out of your life!" Naraku shouted while his crimson eyes burned with anger and pure fury.

Kagome realized this was the angriest she had ever seen him. She inhaled and felt her own anger build up. "I can push you out of my life, Naraku, and I will. I don't want you hanging around me anymore then I already have. You are nothing to me, nothing. I will cherish the day you leave me. I will never be free until you die. I will and continue to wish for your death," Kagome snarled.

"You…I own the jewel. I killed Kikyou and I gave every fucking thing I ever owned to get it. I won't allow you to take it away from me in just a matter of seconds. I could have ripped the jewel out of your infant body and have let you suffer to death, but I didn't. I saved you. I cared for you until those bear demons came along. I have every right to you and the jewel, Kagome. I will not back down until I have at least one thing I desire."

"You'll never have me or the jewel—" Kagome was cut off when a loud noise of skin-against-skin echoed off the walls of the room. Her hand immediately cupped her stinging cheek and she forced herself not to whimper let alone cry. She clenched her fist as the pain didn't dull.

"You're mine and only mine," Naraku stated.

Kagome looked up at his face, she saw anger but no regret for what he had done and she could have sworn he looked content after he assaulted her cheek.

"I'll never give in," Kagome said firmly.

"Hmm…then I'll never give up," Naraku laughed dryly before his solid red orbs looked into her fiery brown ones. "This shall be quite an interesting _game_. In the end we'll see just who has the upper hand here." Naraku gave Kagome a sadistic smirk before he vanished into thin air.

…

Inuyasha sighed peacefully and he nuzzled into the soft sheets of his bed, he turned over and instantly felt a sharp pain radiate through his body as his eyes shot open. His eyes focused on the object leaning against the wall across from him: Tessaiga. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to replay the earlier events. Fought with a dragon demon, turned full demon, kidnapped Kagome for the second time, met Hiten, almost died—

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he shot up from bed. Immediately he was pushed down by Miroku. Inuyasha growled as he tried to push Miroku off of him.

"Where's Kagome? Is she hurt?" Inuyasha demanded once he had tossed Miroku off him.

"No, not hurt," Sango replied, looking at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha sighed in relief before he walked around his bed to pull on his haori. Inuyasha walked past the mirror and saw a flash of black; he slowly and hesitantly walked back and looked at his reflection.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Inuyasha yelled as he began pulling on his onyx locks. He examined his own face intently before he ran to the small circular window next to his bed. "It's not dark out let alone a new moon. What the fuck happened? Answers. I want them. NOW!" Inuyasha demanded as he glared daggers at Miroku and Sango.

Miroku bit his lip while a frown tugged on Sango's lips.

"Go on, Houshi, answer the captain," Sango said nonchalantly while she pushed him forward.

"I…well… It's a long story…"

"Then summarize, asshole," Inuyasha snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Haha well… Hiten attacked you and you weren't able to fight back so… Kagome purified him; since Hiten is all demon he was killed however you're only half so now you're…kinda…sort of…human for…ever…?" Miroku winced.

"Kagome saved me?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"You can't see her because we have a theory that you can turn bac—"

"Kagome hates you… She doesn't want to see you because you weren't able to protect her," Miroku cut Sango off.

Sango's eyes widened as she gaped at Miroku. Miroku gestured at her to stay quiet before he turned back to Inuyasha, who was scowling down at the floor.

"Oh…well…I'm going to change so leave…" Inuyasha mumbled before he turned around.

"Of course." Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist before he scurried out of Inuyasha's room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango screeched once they were a safe distance away from Inuyasha's room.

"It's the only way. If I told Inuyasha the truth he'd still go see Kagome. Telling Inuyasha that Kagome hates him will hopefully be enough time to get his aura to spark; I'm doing this to help him, Sango."

"When he finds out, the blame's all on you," Sango said, sighing, holding the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Anyway, I'm going to tell Kagome that Inuyasha's awake." With that, Sango turned around and walked off. Miroku watched her before he also turned around and headed towards the kitchen to find a few maids to help him relieve his stress.

…

Kagome heard a knock on her door; she got up from where she sat and quickly ran to the mirror to make sure she didn't look like a total mess. As soon as Naraku left Kagome had cried out her sadness and then screamed into her pillow a few times to get rid of some of her anger. She quickly ran a hand though her hair and opened the door.

"Sango, how's Inuyasha doing?" she asked.

"He woke up."

"Oh thank go— He hates me, doesn't he?"

"Uh…no… I wouldn't say that…" Sango bit her lip.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What did Miroku say to him?"

"Well he…kinda said that you hate him because he couldn't protect you… It was all Miroku, I didn't have any part of it," Sango blurted out hurriedly.

"I'm going to kill him." Kagome gritted her teeth as a mental image of her choking Miroku to death appeared. "And it. Will. Be. Oh so delightful," she added evilly.

Sango laughed nervously. "You can't do that…at least not until you've heard his plan. I guess it makes sense though," she said, bringing Kagome out of her sadistic state. "Miroku said that if Inuyasha was told the truth he'd still stick close to you regardless of the outcome. Telling Inuyasha you don't like him would make him distant towards you and hopefully give his demon blood enough time to resurface."

"Yeah, I guess…but of all things why did he have to say I hate him; he could have said… Uh…well… Damn it, he's smart," Kagome grumbled as she snapped her fingers once before flopping down on her bed.

"Okay well… I'll bring dinner to you when it's ready. If you need something just wait until someone comes," Sango said.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha better become a hanyou again. I'm giving my freedom up for him."

…

Inuyasha continued to mope around in his room; he wasn't sure what made him sadder; being human for the rest of his life or having Kagome hate him. The second Miroku and Sango left Inuyasha locked the door to stop any intruders from bothering him. He sighed for the umpteenth time since he had awoken.

Inuyasha sat down on his bed with his elbows resting on his knees. He had tried to protect Kagome – no he was sure he protected her – yet he failed to kill Hiten, causing Kagome to have to kill him instead.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked towards the window; the sun was setting, which meant it would be dark soon. He tapped his foot on the ground. Feeling bored he got up and walked out of his room.

…

Kagome frowned, staring at the door, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to just knock. She was bored out of her skull. She clenched her fists then unclenched them, repeating the action several times. She had already had a stare-off with the door; she'd win if the door moved and lose if she blinked…the outcome had been obvious.

To sum it up, her anger towards the door grew. Kagome narrowed her eyes and deeply inhaled before exhaling. Finally, she let out an agitated cry as she got up and stomped out of her room.

…

The second Kagome walked out the room across from hers, the captain's room's door, also swung open. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and immediately felt as if a pile of bricks were thrown on his shoulders.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha began.

Kagome suddenly panicked; this was for Inuyasha's sake…"Shut up, Inuyasha. I hate you," she said quickly as she turned around and ran back into her room. Locking it behind her she sighed.

Inuyasha growled. He should have run over and stopped her but he hadn't. Miroku was right then; she did hate him.

…

"Miroku," Kagome said, relieved as she ushered him into her room.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Nothing but I need to talk to you about Inuyasha."

"Go on."

"Okay… There's no demon on this ship with immense demonic energy, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I said that already if I remember correctly." Miroku nodded.

"Well, Inuyasha's father had great, enormous, gigantic, tremen—"

"I get the point."

"Don't interrupt me. Anyhow as I was saying, his father had a great deal of demonic energy. Inuyasha's sword was made from his father's fang—"

"And that one fang has more than enough demonic energy to reawaken Inuyasha's."

"Firstly, I told you already not to interrupt me. Secondly, that's correct; so I think Inuyasha needs to have Tessaiga on him, it should not be more than a foot away from him." Kagome looked at Miroku, who was tapping his chin, nodding along.

"I think that will more than definitely work," Miroku concluded. "I will go now and have Inuyasha do just that, without him knowing why."

"Okay, great… Oh and Miroku, could you uh…ask Inuyasha if he hates me. Don't ask him for me; just ask as if you want to know, 'kay?" Kagome babbled nervously.

"I will be more than happy to." Miroku smiled as he turned around and walked out of Kagome's room. She bit her lip, remembering Sango was going to confess today; she mentally wished her friend luck.

…

Inuyasha huffed while he shoved Tessaiga into its sheath before placing it on his hip. "Better now?"

"Yes, perfect, wonderful." Miroku grinned, his hands clasped together.

"Why do I have to carry this thing around?"

"Because you might be…uh…attacked?"

"Attack – wait, then this won't help at all." Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga out and held it; it didn't transform. "See, I have to be a hanyou which I'm not. Therefore Tessaiga is useless to me," he growled as he tossed the sword on his bed.

"No, no, you have to keep it," Miroku insisted as he grabbed the sword and handed it to Inuyasha, "with you at all cost."

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Uh, because, someone might steal it… No wait – it's your father's. At least honor his wishes by keeping it with you," Miroku suggested, hoping Inuyasha would buy it.

"Feh," Inuyasha picked up Tessaiga and shoved it into its sheath again. "I'm only doing this so no one steals it. I could give a damn less about my old man." Inuyasha scowled.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

…

Abi balanced two platters of food on each palm as she walked towards the top deck; Miroku had said to serve dinner how it would have been normally. And as usual when Kagome was unable to Abi took charge. She had rounded the maids up and told them all to make dinner extra special. This way the crew wouldn't notice the missing captain. They'd only worry about eating like there's no tomorrow.

"Abi, how's my Inuyasha? You and Rin were the only ones allowed in and I've already asked Rin but she won't tell me anything. You have to tell me, how's Yasha-sama?" Sakura pouted as she stood in front of Abi with her hands on her hips.

"He's fine, Sakura. Move aside please," Abi said curtly, forcing herself not to backhand the girl into the next continent.

"That's not good enough; tell me exactly what happened. Did that bitch hurt _my _Yash—"

"Shut the hell up, you idiotic, pompous, nasty bitch. You of all people should not talk; can't you see? No one will ever stand, let alone love you. You have no respect for both yourself and others; Kami, you throw yourself at the first man willing to take you. No words can describe how much I despise the fact I was the one to raise you; I don't know what I did wrong that you turned out like this. I'm disappointed in you, Sakura. I'd ask you to change but I can tell it's far too late." With that said Abi sucked in a breath before moving past Sakura to continue her way.

"B-but…" Sakura muttered, shell-shocked. "I really do love him…" she whispered the last part before turning around and running towards her room.

…

"_You're mine and only mine_, "Kagome mocked angrily. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail much similar to Naraku's while she imitated him in her mirror. "Oh look, I'm Onigumo – wait, no _Naraku_ 'cause Naraku sounds so much _cooler_. I love makeup; I wear more than a hundred women combined. Oh and did I tell you I'm also a pedophile? Well I am." Kagome frowned as she pulled the ribbon out; it wasn't fun anymore. She lazily sat down on her bed. To say she had nothing to think about was a lie; Naraku had '_kindly enough_' given her a lot to think about.

Kagome licked her dry lips while she looked up at the ceiling. Dinner was probably being served just about now. A small smile tugged her lips, it had seemed like forever when Inuyasha had treated her like dirt, and while the crew ate she'd continue her cleaning… What if it had stayed that way? Kagome felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of that.

She looked to her side and watched as the sun had dipped past the horizon, the dark shades of the night overpowering the colors of the setting sun. She tore her gaze off the scene when her stomach rumbled. She could just sneak some food. What were the chances of Inuyasha coming out of his room?

…

Inuyasha tossed Tessaiga back and forth from one hand to another as he tried to focus on something other than Kagome. He had also wondered whether this was how his life would be since he'd be human for the rest of his life.

Would he run the ship as a human or hide? Maybe he could try making a living in a village. Nah… Inuyasha frowned as he got up from off his bed and headed towards his door. He opened it and peeked out and sighed when no one was there. He slowly opened the door all the way and exited.

…

Kagome stepped out of her room and face palmed.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, trying her best to sound as angry as she could.

"I want to know why you're angry at me," Inuyasha demanded as he stood his ground, just daring her to run away from him again.

"Uh… 'Cause I hate you?" Kagome tried. She racked her brain for a better answer but couldn't find a reasonable one. She rested her fingers on her chin as she thought. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Inuyasha, don't come any closer," Kagome stated as she felt her heart pound loudly in her chest. He still had a chance to become a hanyou again.

"No."

"Inuyasha… I-I'll purify you," Kagome said hesitantly, trying to sound threatening.

"I'll stop if you just tell me," Inuyasha replied as he was halfway towards her. Kagome scowled, realizing he took small steps towards her, increasing the tenseness of the air.

"Fine, fine just stop and I will," Kagome said in a hurry to stop him.

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he halted.

"If you're near me chances are that the small amount of demonic aura left in you will be purified. In order to allow the demonic energy to grow Miroku told me to stay away from you," she explained, using crazy hand gestures.

"Why? Do you think I'm weak in my human form?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, no I don't think you're weak. I just thought that…you never liked your human form, and it would kill me to know you were stuck being human because of me."

"I don't hate you, Kagome. Hell, worship you yeah but why would I hate you? I would have died if it weren't for you; you saved my life when it should have been the other way around. I much rather be human than dead."

Kagome looked at him in awe before a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so happy to hear that." She smiled as she wiped the tear away with the back of her palm.

Inuyasha smiled back as he took a step forward.

"Inuyasha, no, you still have a chance to become a hanyou," she warned.

"I don't care if I'm human," Inuyasha said genuinely.

Kagome was about to open her mouth when they both heard voices and footsteps. Inuyasha quickly wrapped an arm around her waist before he dragged her behind several barrels. Kagome poked her head up slightly and found that the crew had finished eating and was retiring for the night; once the voices faded away she gulped at the small space between her and Inuyasha.

Both Inuyasha and she were on their knees. Kagome shuffled as she tried to get more space between herself and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what I said earlier, I meant it, I'd be willing to give up my demon half just to be with you," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

"I know you meant it, Inuyasha, I did, too," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha bit his lip before he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her securely as if she'd be taken away from him. Kagome felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach as both Inuyasha and she felt a heavy burden lift from their shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I—" Kagome was cut off when the aura surrounding her changed. She slowly looked up at Inuyasha almost in fear, and then she gasped.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Inuyasha looked at her expression, he instantly looked at his hands; the dull human nails had grown to long claws. Inuyasha turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of silver.

"I-Inuyasha…you – you…What? How?" Kagome stuttered, utterly flabbergasted.

Inuyasha stood up from where he was previously kneeling, Kagome getting up also.

"I'm…back. I'm back!" Inuyasha grinned as he swung Kagome around in joy.

Kagome laughed as she forced Inuyasha to put her down.

"I don't understand? I thought you could have completely purified me, not turned me back to a hanyou."

"Allow me to explain, master Inuyasha," a voice said.

Inuyasha felt a tiny sting on his cheek and instinctively slapped the bloodsucker. "Myouga, what are you doing here?" he snapped, holding the bug between his fingers.

Kagome tilted her head to look at the flea demon she had never seen before.

"Hello, Master Inuyasha… Is that…Kagome?" Myouga asked, hopping out of Inuyasha's grip, he landed on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome jumped when she also felt a prick; she was about to slap the flea but Inuyasha grabbed him first, squeezing Myouga.

"Yep, that's definitely Kagome." Myouga grinned as Inuyasha glared daggers at the flea.

"Not to be rude, but who're you exactly? And how do you know who I am?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I know you?" Myouga began. "You're Kagome, the bearer of the Shikon no Tama," Myouga grinned, proud of his knowledge.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled, looking at Kagome then at Myouga.

"What? No, I don't have the Shikon no Tama. You must be out of your mind! I'm not even fully trained in my miko studies, let alone ready to be the possessor of the Sacred jewel," Kagome babbled nervously. She looked at Inuyasha then at Myouga.

"No? Oh, my apologies did I say Shikon no Tama? Haha, silly me… Please forgive me, Lady Kagome, I seemed to have mixed you up with another," Myouga apologized, looking at Inuyasha and realizing she had yet to tell him of the jewel.

"No but you—" Inuyasha began.

All three of them turned their heads to see Sango walking up to the second deck; she looked like a nervous wreck.

"Kagome… Inuyasha, you're back to normal, good, good," Sango said.

"Uh, Sango, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head quickly. "No, nothing's wrong. I – uh – well just need to…check the top deck for something, yeah…" she trailed off, walking past them and up the stairs to the first deck.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha snorted fortunately for Kagome, completely disregarding the earlier statement.

"I don't kno – oh, right," Kagome said, enthusiasm filling her tone.

"What?"

"Miroku's always the last to go the bed so he's still on the first deck, and Sango's going there so she must be – ah! This is so great, finally!" Kagome cheered.

"What? Tell me!"

"I know Sango's going to kill me but, I have to go, for support… C'mon, Inuyasha, let's go," Kagome said, dragging Inuyasha to the stairs by his sleeve.

…

"Houshi-sama, is that you?" Sango called out to a figure that leaned against the ship railing, the crescent moon's light barely bouncing off the top of his head.

"Sango? Yes, it's me," Miroku replied seconds later.

Sango took in a deep breath before she walked towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked once she stood next to him.

"No, nothing's wrong. I-I just wanted to talk to you is all."

"Ah, okay, talk to your heart's content then." Miroku smiled. He turned to face the moon while his elbows rested on the railing.

"Hous – Miroku, about the other day I was wondering if—"

"If what I said was true? Is that what you're wondering about, Sango?" Miroku asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, not giving away his expression.

"Uh—"

"Yes, I did mean it. I _still _mean it. I truly do love you, Sango, but those are just my feelings. I don't expect you to return them. I understand if you prefer we just be friends." Miroku looked down at the ocean and a small smile came to his lips. "You arrived here a little while after Kagome did. I still remember the anger in your eyes when you were told Kagome had been kidnapped. I'd never seen someone so elegant and yet so strong at the same time. You amused me and I knew if there was anyone I'd like to be with for all eternity it would be you, Sango, you and only you."

"Miroku… I—"

"Don't say anything if you don't want to. I didn't mean to say all of that to you just so you would return my feelings; I simply wanted you to know mine. I'm sorry if that's what it seemed like—"

"Stop cutting me off, Miroku, and listen. I…love you, too and no these feelings aren't forced. I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to admit it and I knew the second we were alone I would. I didn't mean for it to seem like I just didn't like you. I'm honestly really sorry, Miroku." Sango apologized.

…  
>"What are we—"<p>

"Shh, quiet," Kagome whispered as she slowly walked towards the wooden crates behind Miroku and Sango's figures. It would be a perfect spot to spy on them. Kagome kneeled down behind a crate, forcing Inuyasha down with her. She poked her head up from the top of the crate to look at the two.

"I'm honestly really sorry, Miroku." Sango said.

"You don't have to apologize, Sango. The only thing that matters is now and…us," Miroku said softly.

"What are they talking about?" Inuyasha asked in a low tone.

"Can't you see they're confessing their love? It's so romantic. The moon, the ocean…it's exactly how Sango would have wanted it. I'm so proud of her," Kagome whispered, forcing back giggles.

"They love each other?"

"Yes, you dummy. Geez, you're thick," Kagome retorted, focusing her attention back on the couple in front of her.

"I love you, Sango," Miroku declared, as he leaned in towards Sango.

"I love you, too, you dumb Houshi," Sango replied.

"Aww," Kagome cooed. "I'm so happy for bo—"

"Kagome…"

"Wait, hold on Inuyasha," Kagome said, watching the two as they were slowly closing the gap between themselves.

"_Kagome_," Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kagome frowned as she looked at Inuyasha, then back at the couple. Her gaze landed on Inuyasha again as her breath hitched at the look in his golden orbs.

"Yeah…" Kagome gulped, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I love you," Inuyasha mumbled as his lips met her.

'_I love you too, Inuyasha,_' Kagome thought as she returned the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think?<strong>  
><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**~InutrashaXD**


End file.
